A Imagen y Semejanza
by ladygon
Summary: Castiel es Dios Todopoderoso y no quiere saber nada de los Winchester, así que crea una solución bastante eficaz para él, para Sam e incluso para Bobby. Sin embargo, para Dean, la solución trae un problema bastante grave que nadie sabe cómo lo afectará.
1. Mi Dios Todopoderoso

-1-

 **A Imagen y Semejanza**

 **Por Ladygon**

Hola, hace tiempo no escribo, pero Castiel me inspiró y aquí estoy con un nuevo fic.

Es un Destiel, slash que sigue la línea temporal de supernatural hasta la temporada 6 y luego cambia todo.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, no espero ofender a nadie, solo escribo por diversión y son fantasías mías.

Espero les guste.

 **Capítulo 1: Mi Dios Todopoderoso.**

Castiel es Dios, El Todopoderoso y Eterno. Dios de todas las cosas, en todas partes y en todo lugar. Omnisciente y omnipresente, él es nuestro Señor, tu Dios ¿Y cómo te enfrentas a tu Dios? ¿Podrías, acaso, mover uno de tus insignificantes dedos en su contra sin que él lo supiera?: Imposible ¿Podrías suplicarle, pedirle con todas tus fuerzas, que hiciera tu voluntad y no la suya?: Improbable ¿Podrías orar y rezarle, hasta quedar sin voz, para que se detuviera en algo que él quisiera hacer?: Insano. Una completa locura, pensar que había por fin un Dios y ese era él. Sin embargo, era cierto por completo, porque habían pruebas al respecto y cuando hay pruebas, no se duda, se cree y Dean lo creía con fe ciega: Castiel es Dios. Una realidad, ¿loca?, sí, pero realidad y frente a esta loca realidad no tenía caso que una simple hormiga luchara. Nada qué hacer: inmovilidad.

—No podemos hacer nada —dijo Bobby.

¡Vaya conclusión!

Dean dio un bufido, entre hastiado, agotado, pero por sobre todo, acabado. Como si lo hubieran metido a una centrífuga y todo le estuviera dando vueltas sin detenerse, aunque sabía que seguía parado en el mismo lugar sin moverse. Un sentimiento bastante extraño y nuevo que no había sentido antes, pese a todas sus aventuras y desventuras. Ni cuando el gran Apocalipsis —con "A" mayúscula— estuvo sobre sus hombros sintió esa carga o ese peso, o los pesos que sentía cuando algo horrible acontecía. No, definitivamente no era un "peso", sino otra cosa que no podía definir.

—Pues yo creo que sí, podemos hacer algo —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Su cabeza golpeó el capó del Impala con fuerza, mientras Bobby giraba sus zapatos para ver al recién llegado.

—¡Baltazar! —La barba le tembló al sonreír con júbilo—, ¡chico, te creíamos muerto!

—¿Baltazar? —dijo Dean, sobándose la cabeza con los dedos sucios en estado de confusión por el golpe recibido.

—Hola —respondió con su típica sonrisa—, mmmh, tendrás un hermoso chichón en esa cabecita dura.

La voz burlona no le quitó el agrado que sintió al verlo.

—No puedo creer que estés vivo. Creímos que Cas te había liquidado —le dijo Dean.

—Casi, digamos que me escapé por las plumas… ¿o me perdonaron por poco? Bueno, como sea, aquí me tienen: vivito y aleteando. —Abrió sus brazos en presentación.

Sintió la luz al final del túnel. Una pequeña luz de esperanza dada por el ángel a quien menos esperaba. Ese ángel estilo "Liberace".

—¿Y cuál es tu idea? —preguntó con entusiasmo Dean, limpiando sus manos con un trapo y avanzando un poco hacia él.

—Matarlo —respondió con simpleza, encogiendo sus hombros.

La pequeña luz se extinguió.

Reunidos dentro de la casa de Bobby, los tres hombres —exceptuando al pobre Sam, pues seguía inconsciente— invocaron al demonio Crowley, quien se vio muy dispuesto a conspirar. Inmediatamente, los cuatro: Dean, Bobby, Baltazar y Crowley, tuvieron un omnipresente problema llamado Dios.

Sí, Dios se presentó en todo su esplendor.

—Así que amaniatar a muerte para que me mate —dijo Dios, más para sí mismo que para los demás.

Crowley soltó la botella que tenía en la mano, la cual se estrelló en el piso, salpicando con el líquido los pies de los hombres. Ellos se quedaron paralizados y poco a poco, con lentitud, lograron darse vuelta para ver a su Dios, quien los miraba con la cara de pocos amigos, pero, perfecta en todos los sentidos.

Ser Dios le sentaba muy bien a Cas. Estaba hasta brillante, pero eso no ayudaba a que sus lenguas se movieran en una explicación plausible y les evitaran un horrible final. Aun así, para misericordia de ellos, no fue necesario, puesto que Dios habló:

—Creo que he sido bastante misericordioso con todos ustedes, ¿no es cierto Crowley? —El susodicho afirmó repetidas veces con la cabeza—, pero no lo suficiente por lo que veo. Quizás deba mostrarles mi gran poder antes, para que les quede bien claro —Fijó sus ojos en el demonio, el cual negaba repetidas veces con la cabeza—. Ah, entonces, ¿no es necesario?

El aire en el lugar era irrespirable. Parecía una sofocación divina, causada solo por la presencia de Castiel en el lugar, incluso antes de mover un dedo o manifestar sus poderes. Entonces si era esto lo que se sentía antes, no querían ni pensar como sería cuando chasqueara los dedos o aplicara otra forma inimaginada.

—¿Eh? ¿Cas? —habló con dificultad Baltazar—, lo hacemos por tu bien. —Sonrió con una disculpa.

"¡QUÉ!"

Todos arrugaron el ceño.

—¿Me matarán por mi bien? —Cas ladeó la cabeza confundido y por un momento, el ambiente se rompió, pues Cas volvía a ser el antiguo Cas.

—¡Pues claro que no! —estalló Baltazar— ¿Crees que seríamos tan tontos como para pensar en matarte? ¡Por favor, eso no se puede hacer!

—¿Y entonces? —Cas lo miró con el ceño fruncido también.

Si fuera el antiguo Cas, agregaría un "no entiendo", pero como era Dios se suponía que debía entender, ¿no? Dios lo sabía todo y comprendía todo. Estos sujetos tramaban algo maquiavélico. Leyó sus mentes, pero solo había más confusión. El único que tenía todo claro era Baltazar, pero más que un plan malévolo para deshacerse de él, solo leyó preocupación, raciocinio frente a su situación y mucha disposición a hacerlo entender con sacrificios, si fueran necesarios. Por algo le había perdonado la vida a ese ángel. No pudo matarlo cuando debía.

—Baltazar, sigues preocupado por las almas ¿Hasta cuándo vas a molestarme con lo mismo? ¿Acaso no perdoné a los seguidores de Rafael? ¿Quieres que te mate? —dijo mosqueado.

"Perdonó a los seguidores de Rafael" —pensó Dean, recordando la muerte de Rafael al chasquido de Cas.

—Mi querido Cassie, no te molestes conmigo, pero se me ocurrió esto para que lo comprendas de una vez por todas. Quería invocar a Muerte para que te lo explique, ¿qué no lo ves? ¡Esas almas te están cambiando! ¡Te matarán! Y tú no me haces caso. Ya sabes por qué te traicioné con los muchachos ¡Fue por tu propio bien! Y claro, ¡por el mío también! No quiero morir ¡Nos matarás a todos si sigues con esas cosas en tu interior! Eso no es ser un buen Dios como tú quieres ser.

Cas se le quedó mirando con curiosidad. Baltazar se estaba arriesgando mucho, cosa que nunca hacía. Estaba actuado de manera extraña, al no ser que en verdad estuviera asustado. Tan asustado que no midiera consecuencias inmediatas y él era una consecuencia inmediata ¿Lo mataba? ¿No lo mataba? ¿Mataba a todos? Pasó su vista por todos los presentes. Sus ojos azules se posaron en los verdes, el cual reaccionó.

—Cas, por favor… —comenzó Dean.

—¡Silencio!, no quiero hablar contigo. —Fue como tirar un balde de agua fría.

Baltazar quería morir. No había otra lógica… o… pensaba que iba a morir de todas formas y por eso se arriesgaba, por eso se arriesgaban todos… o…

—Tú, Crowley —dijo, apuntado con su dedo—, sabes dónde debes estar —Movió una mano y el demonio gritó de dolor al verse con los brazos doblados—. Soy muy benevolente, la próxima no lo seré tanto, y ahora a trabajar.

—Sí, sí, por su… supues… —El demonio desapareció en el acto, rumbo al Hades hacia su puesto de trabajo.

—Ahora, tú y yo —dijo dirigiéndose a Baltazar, quien hizo un gesto medio desesperado.

Ambos desaparecieron y dos suspiros llenaron la sala. Todavía seguían con vida: primer milagro de Dios.

Segundo milagro, Sam despertó y parecía bien, digo parecía, porque en realidad estaba muy mal con alucinaciones de Lucifer por todas partes y con la cabeza en las nubes la mitad del tiempo. Sam ocultaba su estado a un Dean, apaleado por las circunstancia.

Tercer milagro, nada había pasado en una semana. Luego fueron dos y ni luces del Dios exterminador, de hecho de exterminador no tenía nada, porque aparte de matar a Rafael, no tenían noticias de que Cas se hubiera cargado a alguien más. El mundo parecía en calma y sereno, es decir, lo usualmente en calma y sereno de siempre.

Dean comenzó a relajarse y con el ánimo un poco más renovado, quería volver a la caza. La verdad, sentía esa necesidad ahora, porque en su interior, la presunta calma solo era una ilusión. Algo fantasmagórico que se esfumaría pronto.

Así fue.

Solo necesitó un poco de ganas y ya lo aplastaban antes de empezar. Suspirando, se golpeó la cabeza con una mano. Todavía se podía ser más idiota. Ese pensamiento lo asustó mucho. Mejor no golpearse más la cabeza.

Después de la "crisis" de Sam, la cual pareció a una escena de Gothika —o la película de terror entera— Dean comprendió que las cosas jamás volverían a ser iguales aunque su hermano volviera a ser el mismo. Aun así, quería devuelta a Sam, quería devuelta a Cas, ¿dónde se metió Bobby?, ¿y Baltazar?... mierda.

Solo y desesperado, hizo lo único que hacía en estos casos:

Rezar.

Ahora con más razón, no parecía mal rezarle a un ángel, ya que no era un ángel. El único problema era el cómo dirigirse ¿Debía hacerlo como siempre o un poco más formal?, pero si lo hacía formal puede que no sonara como él mismo.

Parado en el patio de Bobby y rodeado de autos destartalados, se aclaró la garganta y procedió:

—Querido Cas que estás en los cielos… —Mmmh el "querido" sonó muy, un tanto, ni modo—, esteeee, tú sabes que yo no soy bueno para estas cosas —Ahora el "tú" era muy informal—. Sé que no quieres, quiere, usted… "Arg, esto está muy difícil, maldición hijo de perr…" —Sacudió la cabeza—. Sé que no quieres verme, ni hablar conmigo, pero yo te pido disculpas… ¡Perdón por no confiar en ti!, ¿ya? —Pausa y mente en blanco—. Tenías razón, no ha pasado nada malo, siendo tú convertido en quien eres, salvo lo de Sam, no tengo quejas. Cas, por favor, te suplico que ayudes a Sam. Él está muy mal y no puedo hacer nada por él. Vamos Cas, no necesitas perdonarme, pero perdona a Sam, ayúdalo, ¿sí? Él es bueno y se sacrificó por nosotros. Lo que le pasa es culpa de nosotros ¡Oh, vamos!, por favor…

Se sorprendió siendo traicionado por sus propias emociones, pero al diablo con todo. Necesitaba ayuda, necesitaba a Cas. Así que continuó y continuó con sus oraciones de forma fervorosa. No importando si se escuchaban un tanto vergonzosas o fuera de lugar. Es que simplemente, no podía dejarlo así, no estaba bien, nada estaba bien.

Después de dos horas y media "rezando", ya que el asunto se había desvirtuado hasta los gritos exigentes. Por fin apareció Dios, con seriedad odiosa, demasiado lejos de lo acostumbrado.

—Cas… —sonó más como una súplica a otra cosa.

—No sabes detenerte, ¿verdad? —dijo, cabreado a más no poder.

—Tú sabes que no. —Sonrió con tristeza.

Entonces, desapareció.

—¡Cas! ¡CAS! ¡Maldición! —Abrió grande los ojos y entró corriendo rumbo a la cama donde estaba Sam.

Lo encontró inclinado sobre el inconsciente y con la mano sobre la frente de Sam.

—Ya está —dijo Cas, levantándose de la cama.

—¿Ya está? —repitió Dean.

—Ya está —insistió Cas—. No hay muro, ni Lucifer. Está sano. Despertará pronto.

La felicidad lo embargó y con el corazón lleno de júbilo dijo:

—Graci…

—No quiero volver a verte, pero me seguirás molestando. Pues bien. —Se acercó a él con seguridad.

Dean retrocedió un paso cuando lo vio casi encima.

—Me aseguraré que eso no pase y no volveré. No importa las veces que me llames, no regresaré. —Sus profundos ojos azules echaban chispas.

Fue lo último que vio de él.

Dean se la pasó las próximas semanas, cazando como loco y suspirando por los rincones. Al menos eso pensaba Sam que hacía su hermano cuando no lo veía. La verdad era que, cuando no lo veía, Dean, rezaba, mejor dicho, hablaba solo, esperando que Cas escuchara.

Sam estaba preocupado por su hermano. Si bien todo parecía normal —lo más normal que era su vida— no había la normalidad de siempre y eso era peligroso en un trabajo donde debes estar al cien por ciento concentrado. Trató de llamar a Baltazar, pero no respondió nunca, al igual que Cas. Su hermano tenía comportamientos erráticos: pasaba de distraído a iracundo cuando no debía, o de demasiado iracundo a demasiado distraído cuando debía.

Pronto este comportamiento les pasó factura.

Estaban a las afueras de Illinois, matando unos vampiros. Se suponía no era un nido, sino hubieran llevado a Bobby, pero las cosas no salieron como planearon y se encontraron siendo la comida de una tropa de hambrientos chupasangre.

Un final bastante común para unos cazadores, aunque la muerte ideal sería un enfrentamiento sangriento en contra de ellos, donde las cabezas de los cazadores rodaran por el suelo después de cargarse a más de la mitad del nido: esa era la opción A. En cambio, les tocó la opción B: ser las víctimas "indefensas" de los monstruos.

Ya medios moribundos por el desangrado, Dean tuvo un último pensamiento para Castiel. Antes de cerrar los ojos vio una potente luz brillante. No había dudas al respecto, esa era el arma de un ángel y una silueta.

Cas…

Cuando abrieron los ojos. No había vampiros, ni heridas. Al parecer la luz brillante se llevó todo eso y algo más: Dean recuperó algo de su temple.

Castiel los había ayudado, o quizás Baltazar. No, fue Castiel; Dean estaba seguro de aquello; Sam no tanto.

 **Fin capítulo 1**


	2. Mi Ángel de la Guarda

-2-

 **A Imagen y Semejanza**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Capítulo 2: Mi Ángel de la Guarda.**

Pasó una semana más para que la teoría de Sam cobrara fuerza.

Las extrañas desapariciones cerca de un bosque llamaron la atención de los muchachos; olfateando un caso, se dirigieron hasta ahí. Un lugar muy hermoso con árboles de corteza verde —musgo, como si el rocío los bañara cada mañana y cada tarde sin dejar de acariciarlos—. Parecía inexplorado, casi mágico e irreal. Sam tuvo la sensación, de que aparecería un unicornio por entremedio del follaje: así de etéreo era el lugar.

Caminaron hacia un claro; un amplio lugar verde sin árboles y coronado por una pequeña colina. En la punta del montículo estaban dos hombres parados, uno al lado del otro, con el sol, escondiéndose a sus espaldas.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó Dean.

Sospechaban que eran ángeles por la estampa y por supuesto, las espadas, pero no estaban seguros. Vestidos con traje negro formal, uno era alto con cabello rizado, mientras el otro era más bajo y con barba estilo candado.

—¿Qué quieren? —Secundó Sam.

—Somos soldados de Rafael en busca de venganza —respondió el más alto.

Ahora sabían que esos dos eran ángeles vengativos.

—¡Ey, ey, ey, eyyy! ¡Un momento! —dijo Dean, alzando las manos— Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con Rafael, así que vayan a reclamar a otro lado y devuelvan a las personas desaparecidas.

—¡Cómo se atreven! ¡Monos sin pelos! —dijo el más alto.

Y se lanzaron contra ellos sin siquiera darles tiempo de pestañar.

Dean vio como alzaban las espadas en el aire en su contra, para luego verlas retiradas con una fuerza invisible, fuerza que también arrasó a los manejadores: los dos ángeles fueron lanzados, cayendo de espalda contra el pasto, pero se reincorporaron rápidamente.

—¡Quién está ahí! ¡Manifiéstate! —gritó el ángel más alto e iracundo de los dos.

Sam y Dean miraron hacia todos lados muy confundidos y alertas. Sacaron los cuchillos y se dispusieron ante la posible pelea que se les avecinaba.

De los últimos rayos del ocaso, dos hermosas, brillantes alas blancas, emergieron de la nada y se interpusieron entre ellos y los aliados de Rafael.

—¡NO! ¡No puede ser! —chillaron los ángeles, aterrorizados, al ver la figura que tenían delante.

—Nos aseguramos que estuviera ocupado antes de venir aquí –explicó el ángel de barba.

La figura volteó de medio lado, dejando a Dean sin aliento con la boca abierta y a un Sam con ojos como platos.

Frente a ellos estaba un ángel, en todo el sentido religioso de la palabra. Desde que el hombre es hombre, ha moldeado una idea de cómo son estas bellas criaturas luminosas. Este ángel guerrero, fácilmente pudo ser sacado de una pintura renacentista, pero sosteniendo una espada plateada de ángel con forma de lanza. Su armadura romana, poseía la sutileza del traje del arcángel Miguel, y se le veía igual de imponente, al resaltar el color azul de su armadura con el blanco plateado de su semi túnica. Sus bellas piernas masculinas, estaban adornadas con correas tupidas que protegían sus pantorrillas y terminaban en unas sandalias poderosas.

—¡Cas! —gritó el menor de los Winchester.

—¡Imposible! —exclamó el ángel más alto—, él no puede ser Castiel.

—Espera —dijo el otro ángel cómplice—. No, no es él, fíjate bien.

—¡Oh cierto! —Ya más relajado, se reincorporaron a modo pelea— ¡Quién eres… o qué eres!

—¿Cas? —preguntó Dean confundido.

El ángel guerrero con la imagen de Castiel respondió con la misma voz ronca acostumbrada:

—Soy El Ángel de la Guarda de los Winchester. Mi Señor Dios me puso a cargo de estos dos humanos y mi misión es protegerlos de cualquier amenaza —dijo con naturalidad, pero con una decisión en su voz, que ratificaba con el apriete de la lanza entre sus manos.

—Ya veo, eres una sombra —Sonrieron los ángeles—. En ese caso no tendremos problemas en destruirte junto a esos monos —dijo el más alto.

—Castiel ha tomado muy en serio eso de los ángeles de la guarda, ¡pf! Es una estupidez —rio su compañero renegado.

—Ustedes deberían estar encarcelados —dijo el ángel de los Winchester—. Son rebeldes a los mandatos de Mi Señor. Suelten sus armas y entréguense por las buenas y conservarán sus vidas. Traten de oponerse y morirán.

Sam y Dean estaban totalmente confundidos y asombrados a la par. No sabían lo que estaba pasando.

—Esperen un momento —dijo Dean—, ¿cómo que no es Cas?

—Sí, ¿qué es eso de ser una sombra? —preguntó Sam—, ¿dónde están las personas desaparecidas?

—Oigan díganos qué está pasando, porque no entendemos nada de nada. Ni siquiera por qué esos otros quieren matarnos, si no tenemos nada qué ver con su guerra. —Dean ya estaba cabreado con el asunto y quería respuestas.

—No vengan con esa. Ustedes detuvieron el Apocalipsis, tu hermano y tú, lo hicieron –dijo el más alto, señalando con el dedo a uno, después del otro— así que no digas esas mentiras mono mentiroso.

Ah, bueno eso era verdad.

—Está bien, sí, tuvimos algo de participación en eso… ¡Pero no en esta guerra de ustedes!

—¿Cuál guerra? ¡No hay guerra ignorante estúpido! Castiel la terminó hace semanas cuando mató a Rafael y encarceló a todos los nuestros. Ahora está renovando el cielo con ese sistema ridículo de ángeles de la guarda –alzó la voz irritadísimo.

—¿Có… cómo que no hay guerra? —preguntó Sam—, ¿por qué están ustedes aquí entonces?

—Nosotros escapamos, no nos íbamos a unir a ellos o a entregarnos por las buenas –arguyó el ángel de la barba.

—¡Somos la última resistencia! –explicó el iracundo.

—Pues ahora ustedes irán a prisión donde pasarán una temporada, hasta que se les termine la idea del Apocalipsis y la venganza. —El Ángel de la Guarda de los Winchester se puso en posición de pelea.

—Sí, claro, eres solo una estúpida sombra –escupió con veneno el más alto, luego se dirigió a su compañero—. Tú mata a los monos, yo me encargaré de la sombra.

Los ángeles se abalanzaron sobre ellos. El alto trató de golpear a "Castiel" —o su sombra—, pero este último lo evadió con facilidad. El barbudo, atacó a Dean, y Sam terminó en el suelo al tratar de ayudar a su hermano.

Dean lanzó un golpe a su enemigo, pero este lo detuvo con una mano y quebró su muñeca. El cazador gritaba a causa del dolor agudo cuando lo agarraron por el cuello, con mucha fuerza, entonces, vio una mano poderosa que agarró la muñeca de la mano enemiga. Al punto de la asfixia, escuchó un crujido a hueso quebrado. Pensó en su muerte, pensó en respirar. Abrió la boca y tomó una bocanada de aire, de esa forma tosió varias veces antes de darse cuenta que "Su Ángel de la Guarda" lo había salvado, otra vez: el crujido era de la muñeca del ángel barbudo, quien lo tenía a él del cuello y casi lo mató. Pensó en el ojo por ojo, ya que tanto él como su enemigo tenían la mano quebrada. Siguió tosiendo hasta caer, regulando su respiración y contemplando el contraste del paisaje: batalla campal en el Edén. Fue cuando vio a Sam, tirado a su lado.

Los hermanos Winchester, sentados en el suelo esponjoso de pasto fresco, veían como ese impresionante ángel sacado de una pintura, se enfrascaba en una feroz batalla con los ángeles enemigos.

Aquél podía volar con sus alas extendidas, mientras que los dos contendientes trataban de darle un golpe fatal. Tomó en el aire al barbudo y desde las alturas lo lanzó al suelo en contra del otro ángel más alto que estaba en la tierra. Este último, logró desaparecer justo en el instante de la caída del barbudo y entonces, apareció detrás de "Castiel" para agarrarlo. "Castiel" hizo un movimiento brusco en el aire y dio la vuelta, dirigiendo su espalda a la tierra para aplastar al ángel de su espalda contra el suelo. El golpe sonó potente y dejó un cráter modificador del bello paisaje verde.

"Castiel" saltó en el aire y golpeó al ángel del cráter con la lanza en la cara: el ángel más alto quedó fuera de combate. El otro ángel, el de la barba, vuelve atacarlo, pero sus golpes no son tan potentes.

—¡No puedes ser tan fuerte! —gritó el ángel barbudo, apartándose y quedando frente a su contendiente— ¡Eres solo una sombra! ¡Y yo soy un ángel! —dijo apuntándose a sí mismo.

"Castiel" bajó su lanza y en postura derecha con serenidad le respondió.

—Sí, eso es verdad, soy solo una sombra —Lo miró, fijamente, con esos potentes ojos azules y con voz pausada media terrorífica continuó—: pero…, soy la sombra de Dios.

El ángel barbudo abrió los ojos con miedo, totalmente turbado no alcanzó a escapar a la lanza plateada que lo golpeó con fuerza en la cabeza, creando un segundo nocaut a sus enemigos.

El bosque quedó en silencio. La última luz del crepúsculo dio paso a la noche y los animalillos nocturnos comenzaron su canto.

"Castiel" se inclinó sobre el inconsciente, tocó su frente con dos dedos y el soldado de Rafael desapareció. Luego, fue al cráter e hizo lo mismo con el ángel más alto, dormido por el golpe.

Los Winchester se acercaron por atrás del ángel salvador.

—Bonita batalla— dijo la voz amistosa en su espalda.

El ángel guerrero se dio media vuelta, y quedó frente a frente.

—Dean.

La corta respuesta tuvo su efecto inesperado, algo devastador en el nombrado. Su turbación fue inminente. Tanto así que no pudo hablar y su hermano tomó la palabra.

—¿Eres Castiel? —preguntó Sam confundido.

—No —respondió con simpleza.

El ángel amigo vio la mano dañada de Dean y procedió a sanarla con un toque en su frente.

Dean saltó un poco al verse mejorado de improviso. Quedó como nuevo. Lo mismo le sucedió a Sam.

Silencio incómodo.

—¿Y bien? ¿Nos dirás quién eres? —dijo Dean como despertando.

—Ya se los dije, soy su "Ángel de la Guarda"… solo me presentaré cuando tengan riesgo vital.

—¡Có… cómo! ¿Por qué? –preguntó Dean no resistiendo más.

—Porque Dios me lo ordenó.

Esas palabras… A Dean se le secó la boca con solo escucharlas. Un temblor imperceptible lo recorrió al ver los intensos ojos azules sobre él

—Espera, ¿de qué hablas? ¿Cas te lo ordenó? —dijo Sam atando cabos.

—Mi Señor me envió para ser su guardián. Yo recibiré sus oraciones y acudiré a ustedes cuando realmente, me necesiten.

—¿Y él está bien?..., digo ¿Castiel está bien? —Volvió a preguntar Sam.

—¿Por qué debería estar mal? —Los miró confundido.

—Bueno, quizás por las almas en su interior. Estaba en peligro de explotar, ¿no? Eran muy peligrosas para él. Baltazar estaba asustado.

—Oh, eso. Sí, pero se deshizo de los leviatanes y ya no hay peligro.

—¿Leviatanes? —reaccionó Dean.

—Las almas venenosas que destruirían al mundo eran las de los leviatanes. Muerte le dijo esto a Mi Señor y las envió de regreso al Purgatorio. Planea seguir, devolviendo las almas a medida que no las necesite más.

—¿Pero cómo las devolvió? Si la puerta solo se abre en el eclipse y ya pasó –dijo Dean.

—Es Dios, encontró un camino seguro hacia el Purgatorio. Puede ir y volver cuando quiera. Ahora está renovando el cielo y los ángeles le están ayudando —pausa—; excepto esos dos, que ahora están con sus camaradas en la prisión del cielo.

Los hermanos sorprendidos, suspiraron con alivio, sintiendo algo parecido a la felicidad.

—Ah, respecto a eso… verás… estábamos buscando a unas personas y esos ángeles fueron los responsables, ¿podrías averiguar dónde los tienen? —preguntó un emocionado Dean.

—No, no puedo. —Fue la fría respuesta del ángel.

Dean empequeñeció sus ojos y lo miró de lado:

—¿Cómo que no puedes?

—Ya les dije. Mi misión es protegerlos a ustedes dos —Miró a Sam, después miró a Dean a los ojos—. No, hacer su trabajo.

Y desapareció.

—¡Espera! —gritó desesperado Dean— ¡No te vayas!

—¡Ni siquiera nos dijiste tu nombre! —gritó también Sam, igual de desesperado.

—¡Castiel! ¡Cas! ¡Cassyyyy! ¡Ven acá ahora mismo! —chilló Dean.

Nada.

—¡Malditos ángeles! —Golpeó el suelo con rabia.

Sam vio la frustración de su hermano. No le gustaba verlo así.

—Cassy, oye, solo queremos hablar contigo. Hay cosas que no están nada claras y no comprendemos, ¿podrías presentarte? Sería solo un momento nada más —dijo Sam con su mejor tono persuasivo.

—¿Cassy? —susurró Dean con una mirada interrogante a su hermano.

Sam se encogió de hombros y Dean hizo un gesto con la boca de "no está tan mal".

—Cassy ¿Ves? Si no te presentas en este instante, te quedarás con ese nombre y no diremos el real, ¿sabes por qué?... ¿Por qué no, nos lo dijiste? —recalcó Dean la última palabra.

Esperaron un rato. Nada.

Bajaron los brazos, golpeando sus costados.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó Sam.

—Supongo que buscar a los desaparecidos. Nunca dijeron que estaban muertos así que pueden estar ocultos.

—Sí, hagamos eso.

Volvieron al Impala a buscar lo necesario para luego, alumbrados por la luna llena y un par de linternas, continuar la búsqueda. Les llevó bastante tiempo hasta pensaron en volver a la mañana siguiente, pero las emociones de la tarde los tenían con la adrenalina a flor de piel y las emociones alborotadas. Así que continuaron, viendo que era la única forma de tranquilizarse, calmarse y digerir los hechos.

Finalmente, encontraron a las personas desaparecidas en una cueva. Estaban bien, pero algo aturdidas. No supieron decirles por qué los secuestraron. Sacaron a la gente fuera del precioso bosque y llamaron a las autoridades.

La única explicación lógica del caso fue, que los ángeles de Rafael querían venganza en su contra y secuestraron esas personas solo para atraerlos a ellos dos. Lamentablemente o felizmente, dependiendo el punto de vista, atrajeron a alguien más, aunque les hubiera gustado que trajeran a su amigo en vez de su sombra.

Seguían no teniendo a su amigo Castiel, pero al menos tenían a su "Ángel de la Guarda". Este pensamiento despertó una pequeña esperanza en los hermanos Winchester, ya que quería decir, de algún modo, que su amigo estaba al pendiente de ellos y por lo menos, los consideraba como sus protegidos.

Aun así, algo no estaba bien y Dean lo sabía en el fondo de su corazón, pero no podía identificarlo ¿Sería su instinto?

 **Fin capítulo 2**

Hola, aquí un nuevo capítulo. Gracias por los reviews eso quiere decir que quieren que siga el fic y me alegra mucho saberlo. Nos leemos.


	3. Mi Ángel Protector

-3-

 **A Imagen y Semejanza**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Capítulo 3: Mi Ángel Protector.**

Llegando a casa de Bobby, los chicos miraron al dueño de casa con un lenguaje subyacente.

—¡Qué! —exclamó el mayor.

—Tenemos qué hablar —dijo Dean con seriedad.

Se sentaron alrededor del escritorio de Bobby y contaron su fantástica aventura.

—Así que dicen que Castiel está remodelando el cielo —Los chicos le respondieron, afirmativamente—, ¿será sobre el sistema de ángeles de la guarda? Deben de haber otros como ese ángel de ustedes.

—Cassy, su nombre es Cassy —el tono de Dean era malicioso y sin querer recorrió la vista por el cuarto.

—¿Cassy? —respondió sospechoso Bobby— ¿Seguro que ese es su nombre?

Dean encogió los hombros.

—No he escuchado quejas al respecto.

—Bueno si es así… —Miró alrededor también—. ¿Crees que nos está escuchando en estos momentos?

—Dijo que lo haría.

—No dijo eso, Dean, dijo que recibiría nuestras oraciones —interrumpió Sam.

—Es nuestro ángel de la guarda, ¿no?, significa que nos está vigilando.

—Depende de cuál es su definición de "Ángel de la Guarda" —Bobby agarró un libro y lo hojeó—, por lo que contaron, más se parecía a esto. —Arrastró el libro por la superficie del escritorio, sin soltar el libro.

Era la pintura del Arcángel Miguel, derrotando a Satanás. La misma imagen que les mostrara antes cuando buscaban la espada de Miguel.

—¿Miguel? No, no era él, ¿crees que lo sea? —Dean se asustó.

—No, no creo que sea Miguel —dijo Sam—, pero sí, tenía un traje muy parecido a este. Yo creo que era una especie de ángel guerrero.

—Bien— dijo Bobby agarrando el libro de nuevo y volviendo a hojear —, porque esto… —Les volvió a arrastrar el libro por el escritorio, señalando con el dedo—… es un ángel de la guarda.

Los dos se acercaron y vieron una imagen donde había una hermosa ángel "mujer" cabello largo rizado, ojos azules como el cielo y con una túnica larga, muy larga que arrastraba por el piso con un manto celeste que la rodeaba. Tenía sus manos en dirección a una niña y un niño que cruzaban un puente destartalado.

—Tú eres la niñita —dijo Dean a Sam, mirándolo fijo.

Sam hizo una mueca de disgusto y agregó:

—Sí, Bobby conocemos a los ángeles de la guarda, pero de todas formas no estamos hablando de la concepción de los humanos. Nunca ha sido así, fíjate en Castiel no más cuando lo conocimos, no se parece a casi nada a la figura de los libros.

—Lo sé y eso es lo que me llama la atención —respondió Bobby.

—¿Cómo?

—No les parece raro que ahora aparezca un ángel con una imagen definida por los humanos, cualquiera que sea, cuando nunca se presentaron de esa forma, hasta ahora.

Los hermanos se quedaron sorprendidos. Era verdad, Sam más que nadie se desilusionó por completo cuando conoció a los verdaderos ángeles y no los que imaginaba.

—Puede que sigan siendo idiotas como siempre —agregó Dean medio enojado.

—Quizás —Sonrió Bobby—. Si es la sombra de Cas como dijeron, lo más seguro es que Cas lo creó y se basó en la concepción humana sobre cómo debía ser un ángel, pero si es así, no sé por qué eligió a uno guerrero en vez de un "Ángel de la Guarda".

—El cabello y el vestido le quedarían —se burló Dean.

Sam sonrió.

—¿Muy femenino? —preguntó Sam.

—No lo creo —dijo Bobby—, los ángeles son asexuados, además, si se crea bien una túnica no es nada femenina, sino vean a Jesús.

—Pero de esa forma no podría pelear —dijo Dean sin pensar.

Silencio. Bobby y Sam se quedaron pensando, mirándose el uno al otro.

—¿Qué? —fue una exclamación de Dean, que sonó a una pregunta.

—Creo que ahí tienes un punto, chico —explicó Bobby— de todas formas no lo sabremos hasta preguntarlo, pero la forma no es tan importante como el propósito, ¿por qué ángeles de la guarda?, ¿para qué?, ¿qué planea nuestro Dios Castiel?

—¿Una invasión? —soltó Sam.

—¡Qué, estás loco! ¡Para qué invadir la Tierra, si eres Dios y puedes hacer lo que quieras! —exclamó Dean.

De verdad, no se imaginaba eso y ni quería imaginárselo. Nadie quería imaginárselo.

—No sé, Dean, yo solo lanzo teorías.

—Pues lanza una más creíble, esa no sirve —se oía muy enojado.

—Ya, ya, tranquilos, primero debemos informarnos para ver cuáles son las intenciones de estos ángeles —concilió Bobby.

—Podríamos atrapar a uno y preguntarle —saltó Dean.

—Y cómo piensas hacer eso, genio, si no puedes ni hablar con el que tienes en el hombro.

—Pues podemos cruzar un puente ruinoso.

—O un precipicio —agregó Sam.

—Tendría que ser un puente muy, muy ruinoso o un precipicio demasiado alto —agregó Bobby.

—¿Un puente en un precipicio? —Sonrisa maliciosa de Dean.

—¿Están hablando en serio? —Bobby los miró preocupados, pero cuando vio la sonrisa en ambos rostros, suspiró—. Bueno, han hecho idioteces peores. No sé de qué me sorprendo.

Resultó que "el puente" eran unos genios y "el precipicio" una casona laberíntica tipo victoriana: "El puente sobre el precipicio" era un nido de genios, familia completa de cinco miembros en una casona más fea que la de Norman Bates. Dean odiaba esas cosas en lo personal, pero ni modo, tripas corazón y al ataque. Todo por perder al piedra, papel o tijera; debía entrar solo, así lo exigió Bobby, uno no más; armado con un cuchillo pequeño de plata; una linterna; un transmisor y cámara de video —insistencia de Sam—. El problema era que Sam, no entendía que debía estar en peligro mortal si quería que se presentara Cassy y no estaría así, con un transmisor o cámara de video. Buscaría una forma de deshacerse de esas cosas, además, ¿de dónde las sacó Sammy?

—Mala idea, mala idea —decía mientras penetraba en las penumbras del nido.

Monstruos engañadores que lo hicieron tonto en más de una vez. Prefería a los vampiros, por lo menos te chupaban la sangre y ya, eran como él: efectivos.

El único alivio era el tipo de genios, ya que estos son los de las pesadillas y no los del paraíso. Dudaba si quería salir otra vez de ese sueño ideal. Prefería a estos más mortales y peligrosos —te tocan y chao— además, esa era la idea.

"Las cosas que hacía por ver a Cas" —¡Uy! ¿De dónde salió ese pensamiento?—. Sacudió la cabeza: "Concéntrate idiota".

Un paso, dos, una sombra y a la pelea. Los reflejos de Dean estaban curtidos y mató al primer genio con facilidad.

"No, idiota, no juegues a ser Batman esta vez" —Ni Batman sería tan efectivo, porque el genio, ni lo tocó—. Estaba pensando que debieron elegir un puente más roñoso, cuando sufrió una emboscada de tres a la vez.

Por otro lado, Sam estaba furioso con Dean porque, el muy idiota, apagó la cámara así como el transmisor y no sabía lo que pasaba en el lugar. El GPS localizaba a su hermano dentro de la casona, pero no indicaba nada más. Al menos con el transmisor, podría haber sabido sus signos vitales y ni eso. Bobby trató de calmarlo, pero no resultó. Desesperado, se encontró a sí mismo rezándole a Cassy para que salvara "honestamente" a su hermano idiota. Incluso olvidó el principal objetivo de atrapar al ángel, ya que lo único que deseaba es que saliera vivo de ahí.

—Voy a entrar Bobby, lo siento mucho. Esto no resultará.

—¡Sam! Estos muchachos me dejarán la cabeza blanca antes de tiempo —gruñó antes de salir corriendo detrás del alto.

Por su parte, Dean tenía serios problemas:

—Cassy si vas a presentarte, hazlo ahora, porque después, será muy tarde y fallarás miserablemente en tu misión —murmuró con fervor mientras veía como, en cámara lenta, se le acercaban los monstruos mientras retrocedía.

Fallando en las matemáticas, tres más el genio muerto a lo Batman eran igual a cuatro, faltaba uno, ¿dónde estaba?, ¿detrás de él? Se detuvo. Agarró fuerte el cuchillo y se dio la vuelta, atacando a una genio de pelo largo que lanzó un chillido espantoso. Vio como las manos de ellas trataban de tocarlo antes de expirar y sintió a sus espaldas como los otros se abalanzaban sobre él.

Sin embargo, una fuerza misteriosa lo sacó de ahí, teletransportándolo, y lo puso frente a su hermano, el cual venía corriendo y chocó contra él. Los dos terminaron en el piso: Dean con la nariz adolorida. Se miraron los dos a los ojos cuando escucharon un grito, asustados, se levantaron al mismo tiempo y corrieron por los pasillos de la casona.

—Chicos, ¡qué está pasando! —Bobby les pisaba los talones.

Dean los guió al cuarto, pero antes de entrar, una fuerte luz los cegó y obligados, cerraron los ojos. Cuando todo terminó o la luz se apagó, los chicos vieron lo que estaban buscando.

Parado, en medio de cuatro genios muertos con los ojos quemados tirados en el piso en forma circular, estaba su Ángel de la Guarda tan esplendoroso como la última vez que lo vieron.

Este fue el turno de Bobby de quedar boquiabierto y las mentes les quedaron en blanco por un instante.

El ángel miraba el suelo con sus alas recogidas en su espalda. Al levantar su vista chocó con la mirada de Dean. Por un leve instante, el ambiente se volvió diferente.

—Eeeeh, ¿Cassy? ¿Podrías no desaparecer de improviso?, sino tendremos que hacerlo otra vez.

Cassy ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado:

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó extrañado.

Dean parpadeó unos momentos.

—Nos referimos a esto. Volveremos a ponernos en peligro hasta que hables con nosotros —su voz sonó decidida.

El ángel empequeñeció los ojos.

—Creí que ponerse en peligro es lo que siempre hacían.

Silencio vergonzoso. Sam se removió en su puesto incómodo. Dean desvió la mirada.

—Sí, bueno, no de esta forma…. lo que quiero decir… necesitamos hablar contigo.

—Yo no puedo hablar con ustedes.

Ahora fue el turno de Dean de empequeñecer los ojos.

—¿Por qué no?

—Lo tengo prohibido. Mi Señor me previno. No puedo hablar, ni ser su amigo, nada de relacionarme con ustedes. Puedo protegerlos cuando estén en peligro mortal, pero es todo.

—Ya, yyyy, exactamente, ¿cómo te previno? —Se sintió temblar.

—Dean —comenzó Sam, pero su hermano lo detuvo con una mano.

—Me dijo que el contacto con ustedes puede corromperme, por eso debo mantenerme lo más lejos posible de su influencia.

Dean sintió un golpe invisible en su estómago. Sam se sintió muy mal y Bobby también experimentó algo comparable a la desazón.

—¿Sabes por qué dijo eso? —preguntó Sam, ya que Dean estaba medio ido.

—Porque es la verdad

—No, no es cierto –dijo Sam muy seguro.

—Mi Señor no miente y debo creerle a él.

—No, no debes. Si fuera cierto, también hemos corrompido a Dios, ¿no?, porque estuvo bajo nuestra influencia.

Cassy pareció pensarlo.

—No, solo me quieren confundir —dijo el ángel con tono molesto.

—Te equivocas, no queremos confundirte. Mira, solo queremos hablar contigo y si no nos escuchas nos arriesgaremos de nuevo —sentenció Sam.

—¿Arriesgarán sus vidas solo para hablar conmigo?... Eso es tonto —concluyó el ángel.

—¡Exacto! —Dean hizo una señal afirmativa con su mano—, somos unos tontos y unos completos idiotas y si eres la sombra de Cas, sabes que lo haremos —dijo con seguridad.

—Pueden hablarme todo lo que quieran, yo escucharé. Ya se los dije antes.

—Espera, ¿te refieres a rezar? —preguntó Sam.

—Soy un ángel, escucho rezos y oraciones.

—Mira, ya me cansé de esto —Dean avanzó unos pasos—. No quiero rezarte, quiero hablar contigo. Yo pregunto, tú respondes. No me dejas elección. —Sacó un encendedor de la mano y lo lanzó encendido al piso.

El fuego se extendió, pero no hizo la trampa. El círculo estaba bloqueado por los cuerpos de los genios muertos.

—¿Ves? A eso me refiero —contestó Dean—. Sabías lo de la trampa que teníamos para ti.

Cassy no respondió.

—¿Nos estás escuchando todo el tiempo? —preguntó extrañado Sam.

—Vamos Cassy dinos que no sabías que tratábamos de atraparte y que no nos vigilas todo el tiempo. Por eso sabes cuándo estamos en peligro y acudes en el momento preciso.

—Sam rezó por ti y por eso vine. —Paseaba la vista por el lugar.

—Cassy, mírame —Vio como el ángel detuvo sus ojos azules—. Mírame a los ojos y dime que no nos vigilas todo el tiempo.

Cassy lo miró, pero no pudo mantener la vista.

El corazón de Dean dio un brinco de alegría. Trató de no reflejar la emoción en el rostro.

—Mi Señor dijo que esto sería difícil, pero no dijo cuánto. Está bien, pregunten, yo responderé, pero les advierto que no sé mucho.

—Eso será suficiente —respondió más animado Dean—, primero debemos deshacernos de estos cuerpos y regresaremos a casa de Bobby. Ahí hablaremos, ¿de acuerdo?

Cassy dejó una pausa un poco larga, pero luego respondió:

—De acuerdo.

—Otra cosa —Dean sintió la mirada enojada—, no me mires así, solo quiero saber cuál es tu nombre.

—No tengo uno —Hizo una pausa corta—. "Cassy" está bien para mí.

—Ok. —Sonrió.

La duda quedaba de si cumpliría o no el acuerdo. No podrían discutir nada al respecto en el camino, porque Cassy se daría cuenta. Tendrían que esperar cuando estuvieran en la casa de Bobby.

 **Fin capítulo 3**


	4. El Ángel en mi Hombro

-4-

 **A Imagen y Semejanza**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Capítulo 4: El Ángel en mi Hombro.**

Dean tenía sentimientos encontrados con respecto al ángel, porque en el fondo extrañaba a Cas y ese no era Cas, sino su sombra: una muy engañosa a la imagen y semejanza de su amigo. Incluso tenía el mismo comportamiento, la misma conducta, el mismo poder —antes que fuera Dios por supuesto— y aunque lucía un diferente traje, en el fondo era Cas. Eso lo confundía terriblemente. Aun así, notaba cierta inocencia de parte del ángel. Si bien Cas también lo era, este se parecía más al recién bajado del cielo como cuando lo conoció por primera vez: tenía ese aire. Sin embargo, estaba la posibilidad de que fuera otro ángel u otra cosa con malas intenciones. No podría soportarlo de nuevo con la misma imagen. No, por el momento, donde los recientes episodios con su amigo lo tenían dolido todavía.

Se sentía mal, muy mal por la traición de Cas. Prefirió a un demonio en vez de a él, igual que su hermano… "¡Qué! ¿Acaso debía convertirse en demonio para que no lo traicionaran?... Grrr" –pensó.

Le hervía la sangre de rabia, pero no lo demostraría, mejor dejarlo estar. Él era fuerte, lo superaría y todo seguiría su curso, cualquiera que este fuere. No podía hacerse mala sangre, porque no era bueno para su trabajo. Ya se desquitaría con algún hombre lobo, vampiro u monstruo que hubiera por ahí. Cazar, cazar y cazar; enterrar el cuchillo y matar. La sangre era lo mejor para lavar las penas y frustraciones, porque Dean estaba frustrado. Nada le resultaba bien y eso era frustrante.

Así que cuando llegaron a la casa de Bobby, sin decir nada en todo el camino por miedo a que el ángel escuchara algo impropio, Dean subió todos sus muros de concreto para no salir herido en esa conversación. Debía hacerlo, porque si no, podía afectarle de mala manera, y ya estaba demasiado mal, para que se pusiera más mal. No quería admitirlo, pero tenía miedo. Un miedo irrazonable y poco comprendido por él, por eso no podía identificarlo como miedo, sino más bien a un sentimiento de incertidumbre. Dean debía ser fuerte, como siempre y enfrentar esto como siempre lo hacía: con decisión y valentía.

Claro que cuando tuvo de nuevo frente a su Ángel de la Guarda, no contó con que las piernas le jugaran una mala pasada.

—Mejor nos sentamos —sugirió como quien no quiere.

Todos se sentaron menos el ángel. Debía ser por las alas.

Ahí estaban los cuatro con un silencio incómodo, que solo un cuchillo podía cortar. Daba esa impresión ¡Al Diablo! Usaría el cuchillo si era necesario.

—¿Qué son los ángeles de la guarda y cuál es la intención de Dios con ellos? —dijo un serio Dean.

Cassy lo miró a él, luego paseó su vista por todos los demás y volvió a él de nuevo.

—Los ángeles de la guarda, son un grupo de ángeles elegidos para proteger a los humanos en problemas. A estos ángeles, se les asigna una persona o personas para protegerlos y de esta forma crear bien en el mundo.

Eso sonaba bueno. Demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

—¿Y estos ángeles son como tú? ¿Los creó Dios… eeeh, Castiel?

—No, ninguno es como yo. Soy el único que creó mi Señor, los demás, son hermanos del cielo, que bajarán a la Tierra con esa misión.

—¿Quieres decir que tomarán recipientes? —preguntó Sam preocupado.

—Deben tenerlos para cumplir su misión, pero estos serán escogidos con minuciosidad, para no crear daño en el humano cuando sea tomado o dejado. Una vez terminada la misión, el ángel dejará el recipiente para tomar otra misión y otro recipiente. Así irán por el mundo.

—¿Por qué solo tú eres único? Digo, Dios pudo crear más como tú parecidos a él. —Dean estaba extrañado.

—Ustedes necesitan un ángel y nadie quería hacerse cargo. Además, no cualquiera podría, necesitaban uno poderoso, porque siempre se meten en problemas, digamos, peligrosos. Además, alguien que escuchara sus rezos, pues mi Señor no puede. Él está muy ocupado en el cielo. Ser Dios es trabajo completo.

Dean estuvo a punto de flaquear, pero se contuvo.

—Me imagino. Debe ser un trabajo duro —dijo con la boca seca.

Así que Cas no recibía sus rezos, ahora era Cassy quien lo escuchaba. A eso se refería Cas cuando dijo que no volvería, no importando las veces que lo llamara. Se aseguró de que no lo molestaran, pasando la carga a este otro ángel. Eso quería decir que Castiel no escuchaba más sus plegarias. Era cierto: "Cas no regresaría… no volvería… no…".

Sam interrumpió al ver a su hermano tan ensimismado:

—¿En verdad devolverá todas las almas que tomó del Purgatorio? ¿No dejaría de ser Dios en ese momento?

—No estamos seguro de eso, pero las devolverá. Él dijo que lo haría.

—¿Quién lo convenció de devolver las almas al Purgatorio? —continuó Sam.

—Muerte y Baltazar. Le hicieron ver el futuro y no le gustó. Decidió, entonces, cambiarlo.

—¿Baltazar está bien? ¿Dónde está?

—Baltazar se unió a los ángeles de la guarda. Tomó un protegido y está en la Tierra. No puede contactarse con ustedes, porque ese es mi trabajo.

—Ah, entiendo ¿Baltazar un ángel de la guarda? ¡Pobre protegido! —rio Sam.

—Era eso o quedarse en el cielo como administrativo. El cielo no se puede quedar sin cuidado, ya saben, hay almas que cuidar. Él prefería la Tierra.

—Claro, el Paraíso. —Sam se quedó meditab undo.

Silencio.

—¿Hay más preguntas o puedo desaparecer?

Levantaron la vista y Bobby reaccionó:

—En serio esperas que te creamos, todas esas tonterías de crear bien en el mundo.

—Bobby… —Dean lo miró sorprendido.

—Sé que ustedes no confían en mi Señor —respondió Cassy.

Golpe bajo para todos. El ángel continuó:

—Pero tiene buenas intenciones, después de todo, la naturaleza del cielo es hacer buenas obras, mientras la naturaleza del infierno es hacer las malas. Es solo poner un poco de equilibrio. Dios está remodelando el cielo, porque después de la guerra civil quedó todo desordenado. También, está tratando de que los ángeles se involucren más con los humanos y sean más unidos, porque no sabemos qué pasará cuando mi Señor devuelva todas las almas.

"¿Qué pasaría si deja todas las almas? ¿Volverá a ser solo Castiel? ¿Solo Cas, mi amigo o seguirá siendo Dios? ¿Y si le pasa algo malo y desaparece?" –pensaba Dean y algo en su interior derribó el muro de concreto que tenía en su interior:

—¿Él está enojado con nosotros todavía? —preguntó fuera de lugar.

Todos se sorprendieron, excepto Cassy.

— Dean —el ángel lo nombró como antaño y eso lo hizo peor.

—Contesta por favor —su voz era de súplica.

—No, no lo está.

—Entonces por qué no viene a vernos.

—Está ocupado.

—Antes también lo estaba y venía igual. Dile que venga.

—Dean, ya te dije.

—Dile. Llámalo ahora mismo.

—No puedo.

La sangre bombeó en su celebro y se perdió en su rabia frente a la negativa del ángel.

—¡Claro que puedes hijo de perra! ¡Me importa una mierda tener un ángel de la guarda, quiero a mi amigo! —dijo totalmente fuera de sí.

Se levantó de su asiento y en dos pasos rápidos, largos, agarró de los pliegues superiores de la armadura al ángel. Sam reaccionó y fue a sujetar a su hermano para que no cometiera una locura.

—Escúchame bien angelito de la guarda —continuó Dean—. Quiero que lo llames ahora mismo, o si no, freiré tu lindo trasero en aceite sagrado.

—Dean, no —dijo Sam.

El ángel desapareció entre sus manos. Dean quedó en shock con las manos estiradas en el aire.

—¡Noooo! ¡Maldito! ¡Aparece ahora mismooo!

—Dean, cálmate. —Su hermano lo sujetó más fuerte

—Tranquilo muchacho, ya se fue. —Bobby también ayudó.

Dean se tranquilizó un poco.

—Ya Sam estoy bien, suéltame —dijo, soltándose del agarre de su hermano.

Sentía como si lo hubiera atropellado un tren de carga.

—Necesito tomar aire. —Dean salió al patio de las chatarras sin dar más explicaciones.

Cas… ¿En serio no escuchaba sus plegarias?, pero si siempre lo hacía aunque no le respondiera. Él sabía que estaba ahí y tarde o temprano, aparecería y diría su acostumbrado "Hola Dean" o el "¿Qué necesitan?" Ahora… ahora no sabía qué pensar.

—Estás mintiendo, él sigue enojado —dijo al aire, aunque no tomó seria conciencia de que se estaba dirigiendo a Cassy—. Maldito, soy yo quien debería estar enojado con él. Es cierto que no confié en él, ¡pero él nos traicionó! Si yo no confié, él tampoco confió en mí ¿No podría ser un empate?

Solo, en medio de la chatarra, se quedó mirando el polvo en sus zapatos sin saber que arriba de él, en una torre de autos aplastados, estaba parado Cassy, mirándolo con mucha tristeza. El ángel se quedó en esa posición todo el tiempo que Dean estuvo ahí, luego, lo siguió volando hasta dentro de la casa. Lo vio aceptar una cerveza de su hermano y estirarse en el sofá. También lo vio prender la TV, y ver unos comestibles curiosos que se movían al ritmo de la música.

Ahora tenía el grave problema, de que su Señor, se enojara con él por hablar con sus protegidos. Se avecina un gran castigo, sino había comprensión por parte de su Señor. Sería cuidadoso la próxima vez, ya que los chicos eran muy manipuladores —eso le habían dicho.

¿De qué forma respondería ante su Señor? Ese era un dilema. La única solución que veía era la confesión, confesar con toda la verdad el porqué se vio obligado.

Pensaba que si tal vez su Señor comprendía, que no podía permitir que los chicos cumplieran su amenaza de ponerse en peligro, por muy tonto que pareciera, el castigo no sería tan… "uuuh, ¿malo?, ¿grande?, ¿horrible? ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasarle?"... lo sabía perfectamente.

No podía dejarlo así, por eso mandó un mensaje a su Señor. Un reporte minucioso, esperando que la misericordia divina aminorara el castigo.

Espero unos minutos y nada. El mensaje debió llegar y no había respuestas. La lógica del asunto llamó su atención, pero concluyó, de que si su Señor no respondía, era porque no era nada importante como para que valiera una sola palabra de su boca o pensamiento. También concluyó, que podría hablar con los chicos, siempre y cuando, fuera muy importante o pusiera en riesgo su vida. Convencido, siguió con su misión de forma invisible a los ojos de ellos. Solo se mostraba físicamente, en los momentos más peligrosos y trataba de tener el mínimo de contacto posible con los muchachos.

Mantener a los hermanos Winchester con vida era un continuo trabajo sin descanso: ¿Verdadero o falso?; eso dependía del punto de vista. Los hermanos si bien, corrían hacia la muerte sin control, también tenían sus momentos de paz. Eso lo sorprendió gratamente, pues no imaginó que tuvieran descansos tan prolongados. A veces, pasaban semanas completas sin un caso, otras solo pistas falsas, lo cual siempre terminaban en salidas al bar.

En esos lugares tan oscuros, Dean levantaba una chica y se la llevaba al motel donde tenía sexo con ella. El ángel lo seguía sigiloso, cuidando que la chica en cuestión escogida, estuviera limpia de ser un monstruo o una de las tantas enemigas juradas de los Winchester. Cuando se convencía de su "inocencia", el ángel se retiraba e iba donde Sam para cuidarlo a él también. Repetía la acción con todos los que rondaban a los chicos, pero, especialmente, a las mujeres de los bares, ya que eran ellas quienes más se acercaban a ellos y ellos caían redonditos, en especial el mayor. Logró calcular el tiempo de los encuentros de este último, así sabía cuánto demoraba y cuándo específicamente, saldría la mujer del motel o saldría Dean de su casa. Nunca se quedaban: si no se iba ella, era él quien se iba. Los encuentros en el Impala eran más fugaces, porque los chicos se lo turnaban: cuando Dean iba al motel, Sam al Impala y viceversa.

Algunas veces, no muchas, Dean se quedaba más tiempo de lo necesario en la cama, mirando a la nada. La chica del sexo se iba con un confundido "llámame", "podemos repetir otro día". El ángel seguía a la chica para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien y no tenía secuaces por ahí escondidos. Luego volvía donde Dean y lo encontraba inquieto sufriendo de pesadillas. Esas pocas veces, el ángel se sentaba en la cama a su lado y lo observaba, luego ponía su mano en la frente del Winchester con mucho cuidado. Este quedaba tranquilo y seguía durmiendo, no se daba cuenta de nada. Al día siguiente, despertaba de muy bien humor y lo achacaba al fabuloso sexo de la noche pasada.

Otras veces, las que más le gustaban, eran cuando Sam y Dean sentados en el capó del Impala, con una cerveza cada uno, miraban las estrellas. Cassy, sentado en el techo del auto con sus alas plegadas, compartía aquellos silencios llenos de sentimientos. Los pensamientos también volaban y podría leerlos, pero nunca lo hacía. Él, con los ojos al cielo, conectaba su mente con su espíritu: un momento muy personal.

La verdad, eran contadas las veces que leía las mentes de los hermanos. Solo lo hacía cuando necesitaba alguna información del caso en cuestión, con el único propósito de salvarles la vida. Pero no necesitaban tan seguido su ayuda en eso, ya que eran muy competentes en su trabajo y casi siempre se las arreglaban solos. Dean parecía esforzarse mucho en aquellos instantes de peligro vital, despertando en él una admiración, de guerrero a guerrero.

Esta admiración terminó con un mal sabor, cuando Sam increpó a Dean, hasta los gritos, por lo riesgoso de los actos de su hermano.

—¡Qué demonios crees que haces! ¡Suicidarte! —chilló Sam cuando la discusión fue tomando matices mayores.

Dean con la adrenalina todavía en su sistema, contestaba de forma altanera.

—¡Deja el escándalo! ¡No ves que tengo un ángel en mi hombro! ¡No pasará nada!

Sam se tranquilizó de improviso y su hermano lo miró extrañado.

—No me digas que haces esto a propósito –señaló con seriedad.

—¡Qué! ¡Claro que no!

—¡Dean! –exclamó.

—¡Quieres callarte! –Puso fin a la discusión.

Cassy, invisible, movió sus pies intranquilo. Una desazón reemplazó a la admiración guerrera. Esa misma noche, parado arriba en el techo de la casa de Bobby, extendió sus hermosas alas blancas, cerró los ojos, bajó la cabeza y puso mucha atención en los pensamientos y corazones de los hermanos. Tuvo que concentrarse mucho y lo que logró descubrir lo dejó intrigado.

Sam estaba preocupado, pero esa era su naturaleza, así al buscar más a fondo descubrió confusión. Estaba entre preocupado y confundido por su hermano. Se debatía entre llamar o no al ángel en su hombro, o sea, llamarlo a él.

Dean, en cambio, era difícil de leer. Estaba muy cerrado. Además, interfería cierto programa televisivo de medicina. Concentró más su poder hasta lograr escanearlo por completo en un intento de averiguar qué pasaba con el cazador. De repente, encontró una grieta en ese muro, fue un instante y vio en el fondo un deseo.

 **Fin capítulo 4**

Gracias por leer y por los reviews.

Estaba viendo en youtube "Angel with a shotgun" y quedé O.O si la letra es Castiel en todos los sentidos ¡Me encantó! Y eso que me gustaba antes de saber la letra. Ahora es mi favorita. La recomiendo a quienes adoran al angelito.


	5. Más que Dios

-5-

 **A Imagen y Semejanza**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Capítulo 5: Más que Dios.**

La vista de Dean estaba en una de las paredes de la casa, no en la TV. Sus ojos quedaron estáticos hacia la nada. Su pensamiento muy lejos, aunque él creía que estaba en blanco, lo cual no era cierto, porque si fuera así, jamás aparecería esa sombra en su visión. Esta apareció de improviso frente a él. Demasiado cerca, demasiado intenso. Dean pegó un saltito en el sofá y derramó la cerveza en su ropa. Suspiró cansado mientras se sentaba derecho.

—¿Pediste verme? —preguntó el ángel con su voz neutra.

—¿Ahora decides presentarte? —dijo entre molesto y sorprendido, levantando la vista para encararlo.

—¿Qué necesitas? —No pensó que esas simples palabras crearan una reacción de ese tipo.

Dean abrió grande los ojos con la boca abierta como si le faltara el aliento. Casi soltó la cerveza de su mano.

—Nnno, nno, no te llamé —dijo confundido.

—Fue un deseo —explicó.

—Yo no deseo nada de ti. —Lo miró con sospecha.

El color azul intenso, penetró la mirada verde, creando un ambiente silencioso y muy sugerente. Momento que fue cortado por Sam.

—¡Cassy! —dijo alegre.

Sam miró hacia ambos lados:

—Eeeeeh, ¿pasó algo malo? —preguntó un tanto asustado.

—¿Tú lo llamaste? —dijo Dean, dándole sentido a la aparición del ángel.

—No, yo no lo llamé, pero quería llamarlo, ¡qué bueno que hayas venido! ¿No es cierto Dean? —Sam sonrió a ambos.

Dean se levantó del sofá con aires cansados.

—Entonces habla con él. Iré a… por ahí. —Se dirigió hasta la puerta y salió despacio.

Sam se quedó con la boca abierta, porque iba a decir algo, pero no alcanzó. Volteó su rostro hacia el ángel, quien tenía el rostro sin expresión.

—Vine porque él me llamó —dijo el ángel con simpleza.

—¿Cómo?, entonces por qué se fue y me dejó contigo —preguntó Sam extrañado.

—Parece que fue un deseo inconsciente.

—¿Inconsciente?... ¡Oh! Ya veo. Mira no sé qué le pasa, pero no me gusta —explicó.

—Lo sé, los vi discutir ¿Es cierto que está arriesgándose a propósito?

—No sé Cassy, pero parece el caso. Creo que tiene que ver con Castiel.

—¿Con mi Señor?

—Sí, creo que lo extraña —Lo miró asustado—. No le digas que te dije eso —Hizo una pausa—. La verdad es que todos lo extrañamos, pero Dean parece más afectado. Debe ser por esa conexión especial que hay entre ellos.

—El lazo entre almas no debería provocar eso —lo dijo de forma casi mecánica.

—Un momento, ¿lazo entre almas?

—Sí.

Sam se quedó esperando la explicación, pero no llegó nunca, así que rodó los ojos.

—¿Podrías explicarme en qué consiste?

Cassy pareció pensarlo, luego prosiguió:

—Cuando mi Señor rescató a Dean del infierno, fue necesario tocar su alma, pero cuando sacas un alma que lleva mucho tiempo en el infierno y además está custodiada por trampas y demonios, necesitas usar más poder, porque debes sacarlo de ahí y también reparar el daño que tenga. Por eso mi Señor lo tomó fuerte y sus esencias se mezclaron en la purificación del alma —Vio la cara de confusión de Sam—. Es un poco complicado de entender, nosotros tenemos una idea de cómo funciona, pero no muy clara. Lo que sabemos es que se creó un lazo espiritual mutuo, producto del contacto profundo entre dos seres espirituales (recuerda que tu hermano no era humano en ese instante) y algo de esa conexión quedó impresa en ellos: un residuo, una marca. Eso suele pasar en estos casos, pero en Dean se presentó esa marca de forma física en su hombro y eso no debió pasar. La marca desapareció con el tiempo y debió olvidarse, pero esa conexión todavía sigue vigente y no se puede cortar, salvo que uno de los dos desaparezca, porque la muerte no romperá el lazo.

—Pero ese lazo qué significa. Me refiero a, ¿qué le provoca a mi hermano? —preguntó preocupado.

—Eso depende de qué tan fuerte es el lazo. En los otros casos donde un ángel rescató un alma humana del infierno, solo duró unos meses donde el humano sintió afinidad hacia el ángel que lo rescató, pero en ningún caso se volvieron amigos. Aquí se presentó un sentimiento humano y eso los ángeles no lo comprendemos. Además, como te expliqué antes, fue un caso con circunstancias especiales, donde se usó más poder del acostumbrado. Solo que el lazo continúe, todavía es un misterio para nosotros.

—¿Sabes? Esto debería saberlo Dean.

—Pensé que sabía. —Miró con confusión a Sam.

—Quizás sepa sobre su conexión profunda con Cas, eso hasta yo lo sabía, pero cómo se creó, no creo que lo sepa así como me lo contaste —explicó—. Dime, ¿Es cierto que ese lazo no se puede romper? ¿A qué te referías con solo cuando uno desaparezca?

—Como te dije el lazo de ellos es complicado, pero con los otros ángeles que hicieron lo mismo, esos lazos residuales no se rompieron, solo desaparecieron con el tiempo, a medida que el humano rescatado se acostumbra a estar de nuevo vivo. Es un período de adaptación. En el caso de Dean ese período ya terminó y el lazo continúa, quizás reforzado por la amistad.

—Ah, entiendo —dijo más para sí mismo que para el ángel.

—¿En serio entiendes? —Lo miró sorprendido.

—Bueno, sí, algo. —Hizo un gesto más de duda que de comprensión.

Hubo un silencio incómodo, que luego se relajó cuando Sam comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, tratando de armar el asunto.

—Entonces, puede ser que el lazo esté desapareciendo y eso es lo que está afectando a Dean —dijo Sam casi seguro de sus palabras.

Cassy abrió grande los ojos.

—Pero al desaparecer, no debería afectarle tampoco —insistió el ángel.

—No necesariamente, ¡piénsalo!, Cas y Dean llevan años con ese lazo irrompible. Ahora Cas es Dios, no el ángel, y el lazo de alguna forma se está desintegrando y eso debe estar afectándolo de alguna forma.

—No entiendo cómo puede afectarlo si solo es un lazo de afinidad.

—Estás pensando como un lazo común de ángel, esto no tiene nada de común. Espera, ¿afinidad? ¿A qué te refieres con eso en específico?

—Solo eso. Ángel y humano se sienten cercanos por la experiencia vivida. El rescatado siente simpatía y protección por el ángel que lo salva de la perdición.

—Protección… ¡Protección! ¡Por un demonio! Con razón Cas es tan importante. —Saltó Sam como si tuviera una epifanía.

Ahora sí, Cassy no entendía nada al humano. Los ángeles protegían a los humanos, es lo que hacían los ángeles de la guarda, es lo que hacía él. Los ángeles protegen y ayudan: salvan. Es lo que hizo su Señor cuando rescató a Dean, ¿cuál era la sorpresa?

—¿Sí? —dijo como tanteando el terreno.

—Estoy casi seguro de eso —continuó Sam— eso lo explicaría, pero cómo ayudarlo.

Cassy sintió algo en su interior angelical y vio la lógica del asunto.

—Si Dean necesita que lo ayuden, yo debo hacerlo, es mi deber.

Sam lo quedó mirando con curiosidad.

—¿Sabes cómo ayudarlo? ¿Qué puedes hacer por él?

El ángel se quedó con cara de circunstancia, pues era obvio que no tenía la más remota idea de cómo ayudarlo. Sam se largó a reír, suavemente.

—Para empezar —sugirió Sam— podrías tratar de hablar con él.

Cassy bajó la cabeza, mirando el suelo, luego la levantó convencido.

—Podría funcionar —aseguró— soy su Ángel de la Guarda después de todo.

Sam le sonrió con cariño y por primera vez desde que protegía a los hermanos, se sintió útil.

Resultó que hablar con Dean no fue una tarea tan fácil como pensó. El chico era una pared, por más que lo llamaba, no le hacía caso. Cassy comenzó a seguirlo por encima de su cabeza, extendiendo sus alas. Lo siguió por el patio chatarrero hasta que impaciente, voló por encima de su cabeza y se posó frente a él, deteniendo su paso de forma brusca.

—Dean, tenemos que hablar. —Se plantó.

Dean lo miró con esa cara de cabreado que ponía cuando estaba de pésimo humor.

—No quiero hablar contigo.

Se iba a dar la vuelta para alejarse de él.

—Necesitas saber algo, Sam dijo que deberías saberlo —agregó como último recurso.

Pareció funcionar, porque Dean cambió de idea y se volteó a encararlo. Lo miró con curiosidad.

—¿Ah?, ¿sí?, ¿también hablas con Sam? No que el contacto con nosotros puede corromperte, y por eso debes mantenerte lo más lejos posible de nuestra influencia —dijo con su tono altamente burlón.

Cassy dudó si responderle o no; por un lado, era verdad que no podía contactar con ellos, porque lo tenía prohibido; por otro lado, podía hablar con ellos si estaban en peligro mortal, aunque esto no catalogaba como "mortal", lo era si Dean seguía con su actitud "suicida". Al final, tampoco sabía si la teoría de Sam era correcta o si podría ayudar en algo, pero Sam estaba preocupado así que debía ser cierto de alguna forma… Daba vueltas al asunto una y otra vez.

Dean miraba la actitud del ángel y… ¡Dios!, se parecía tanto a Cas que…, dolía. Dolía demasiado verlo y saber que no era él. Si incluso podía adivinar lo que estaba pensando o por lo menos, cuando tenía un conflicto moral de esos angelicales suyos. Suspiró en derrota.

—Ya, suéltalo —dijo con voz cansada.

—¿Qué suelte qué cosa?

Dean rodó los ojos.

—Lo que tienes que decirme.

Y Cassy le contó toda su conversación con Sam. Incluso lo que no tenía que contar.

—… Él cree que lo extrañas, pero me dijo que no te contara eso, aunque no entiendo por qué me pidió eso si es la razón de que estés tan afectado…

Dean lo miró con cara de "¿qué se fumó este sujeto?", mientras el otro no se dio por aludido y siguió con su bla, bla. Para cuando terminó el bla, bla, tenía la cabeza revuelta y no sabía si sentirse bien por saber lo que pasaba, o mal, porque el lazo estaba desapareciendo.

—Pues, ¡fabuloso! —dijo y bajó sus brazos con desazón—, ¿y qué hacemos?

—No sé.

—¿Cómo que no sabes? ¿Eres un ángel, no?

—No ese tipo de ángel. —Su mirada fue muy significativa.

Dean sintió ese malestar característico cuando pensaba en Cas.

—Fabuloso…

—No le veo lo fabuloso.

—Por eso mismo.

Ambos guardaron silencio.

Pasaron dos días y Cassy no iba muy bien con las conversaciones. La verdad, es que no habían hablado desde ese día. Seguía invisible, pero estaba a su lado a todas horas, descuidando de vez en cuando a Sam por lo mismo. Si cuidaba más a uno, que al otro, se podría decir que estaba haciendo su trabajo a medias, pero como los hermanos pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, no se notaba la preferencia.

Entonces, Bobby desapareció.

Los chicos se encontraban discutiendo acaloradamente, con un mapa extendido sobre el escritorio. Al parecer, fue de visita donde un amigo cazador y no mostraba señales. Después de llamarlo varias veces, el último contacto fue ayer por la mañana y se suponía debía estar ya de regreso, pero ni luces de él. Las teorías iban desde una borrachera de antología, pasando por una cacería con un mal final, hasta Bobby convertido en monstruo; las posibilidades eran muchas. Desesperados, hicieron el conjuro del mapa para encontrarlo y no resultó: el mapa se quemó entero. Eso provocó la subida del volumen de la discusión, pues ahora no sabían dónde encontrarlo. Salir y seguirle la pista era lo único que podían hacer.

—No sé Sammy, tengo un mal presentimiento, ¿qué pasa si llegamos tarde?

Estaban en eso, cuando recibieron una llamada telefónica. Era un demonio que decía tener a Bobby y lo matarían, sino mataban a Crowley para medianoche. El "matarían", daba entender más de un demonio involucrado. Dean, escuchó a Bobby como prueba de que estaba vivo y después le dio al demonio una sarta de insultos y amenazas bien puestas.

Rastrearon la llamada, pero por alguna razón estaban bloqueados. Ahora que sabían que Bobby estaba en peligro mortal y el amigo cazador de Bobby era un demonio, decidieron llamar a Crowley y pedirle explicaciones. Sin embargo, Crowley no se presentó y comenzaron a buscar actividad demoníaca para atrapar algún demonio e interrogarlo. Cosa que no sería nada fácil, pues la actividad demoníaca había descendido considerablemente hasta la extinción, desde que Cas era dueño del pueblo.

—Llamemos a Cassy —dijo Sam, mirando fijamente a su hermano.

Dean se removió en su lugar inquieto.

—Ok, llamémoslo.

Fue Sam quien lo llamó, no Dean. El ángel se presentó como siempre lo hacía: vestido de guerrero romano con sus alas blancas plegadas en su espalda donde también descansaba la lanza en su hombro.

—Hola —saludó el ángel.

—Hola Cassy, ¿Sabes lo de Bobby? —preguntó Sam.

—Escuché lo que dijeron.

—¿Puedes decirnos dónde está?

—No, no puedo.

—No me digas ¿Puedes hacer algo? —dijo Dean con voz burlona.

—¡Dean! —reprendió su hermano.

Cierto, el ángel estaba ofendido. Dean se removió como niño regañado.

—Yo no puedo hacer nada por él, porque soy el Ángel de la Guarda de ustedes dos, no de Bobby, pero entiendo que ustedes arriesgarán sus vidas tratando de salvarlo, y si él está en peligro, es como si ustedes también lo estuvieran.

—Puedes apostar eso —dijo Dean muy sorprendido que comprendiera eso este ángel.

—¿Nos ayudarás, Cassy? Debemos salvar a Bobby —explicó Sam.

—Yo no puedo salvarlo, pero sé quién puede hacerlo —respondió el ángel.

Momento de revelación.

—Espera, ¿hablas de Cas?... ¿Dios? —preguntó Dean muy confundido.

—Mi Señor es el único que puede ayudarlos en esto.

—¿Quieres decir que lo llamarás? —Una esperanza resurgió al instante.

El ángel asintió con la cabeza, luego la bajó, cerrando los ojos; extendió los brazos, las manos con las palmas hacia arriba, y sus alas se abrieron en toda su magnificencia, ocupando todo el lugar. Hubo un brillo tenue de su cuerpo.

Dean sentía la proximidad como una línea invisible, un hilo tensado hasta el extremo, al punto donde duele. El corazón de Dean golpeó en su pecho con violencia.

Entonces, Dios se presentó en persona. Castiel el ex ángel; del Señor, caído, protector, soldado, valiente, traidor, rebelde y amigo. Fue todo esto: Castiel es todo eso, ¿acaso Dios engloba todas estas facetas? ¿Podría ser posible? Si Dios era tan inmenso, debía ser posible, porque Castiel era todo eso y más.

 **Fin capítulo 5  
**


	6. Dios del Cielo y de la Tierra

-6-

 **A Imagen y Semejanza**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Capítulo 6: Dios del Cielo y de la Tierra.**

Dios estaba enjuiciando a Naomi por las atroces torturas cometidas en el cielo. Tanto a ella como a sus secuaces, los estaba mandando al calabozo cuando sintió el llamado insistente y molestoso del ángel a cargo de los Winchester. Castiel hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Volveré pronto —dijo Dios a Hannah— asegúrate que se cumpla la sentencia.

El ángel llamado Hannah hizo una inclinación de cabeza a modo de respeto, solo la levantó cuando su Señor desapareció.

Castiel estaba como la última vez que lo vieron: con su típica gabardina y con cara de pocos amigos. El Ángel de la Guarda se puso de inmediato de rodillas, al igual que un caballero medieval ante su rey; con una rodilla en el suelo y la otra doblada; su mano derecha en el corazón y la cabeza gacha, donde topaba su mentón con su pecho; sus alas medio plegadas descansaban en el suelo en actitud de sumisión.

—¿Por qué me has llamado? No puedes hacerlo —dijo Castiel, ignorando a los hermanos.

—Perdóneme mi Señor, os lo suplico, pero Bobby está en peligro mortal y no puedo salvarlo, porque mi poder está limitado a los Winchester —respondió con solemnidad.

—Ese no es mi problema, es problema tuyo para eso te creé. No debes molestarme con nimiedades, tengo cosas más importantes de qué ocuparme.

—Lo sé, mi Señor, pero mi deber es proteger a los Winchester. Mi tarea encomendada por vos está en peligro, porque parte de los Winchester es Bobby Singer, y si él está en peligro, estos también lo están. Necesito de vuestro permiso directo para actuar, Señor mío.

Era extraño ver a dos Cas juntos, parecían figuras miradas en un espejo tridimensional. Sin embargo, se veía la diferencia de poderes, algo que no se podía ver, sino solo sentir. Sam y Dean lo sabían, pero Dean lo sabía de forma diferente.

—Sigue siendo problema tuyo —continuó con el mismo tono déspota.

Dean no lo soportó más.

—Cas, corta el rollo, por favor…

No pudo seguir hablando, porque en ese instante, Castiel le mandó una mirada tan fría, que lo obligó a congelarse ahí mismo.

Dios levantó su mano con rapidez y Dean vio una luz que emanaba en su palma directo hacia él. Su respiración se cortó al fijar su vista en los azules.

—Mi Señor, os lo suplico… —gimió el ángel.

Solo la dirección de la mano cambió con brusquedad hacia el ángel de la guarda y la luz le estalló en el pecho a Cassy, tirándolo contra la pared.

Todo fue tan rápido que no hubo tiempo de reaccionar, es más, los hermanos se quedaron con la boca abierta sin saber qué hacer. Dean seguía con los ojos pegados en la mirada de Castiel, el cual no hizo la intención de retirarla en ningún momento.

El ángel desde el suelo, había levantado la vista alterado, y en vez de mostrarse preocupado por su estado, estaba asustado ante la herejía de Dean. El humano terminaría fulminado con la mirada y eso no era ninguna metáfora.

Justo cuando pensó que esto último pasaría, Dios desapareció ante los ojos de todos y sintió alivio, porque al menos seguían vivos.

El mismo sentimiento tenía Sam en estos momentos.

—Dean, no debiste…

Y mientras Sam regañaba a su paralizado hermano, Dios apareció frente a cinco demonios; alzó su mano derecha; juntó sus dedos. Los pobres lo miraron horrorizados.

—¡No, por favo…!

Los cinco reventaron, al mismo tiempo al chasquido de sus dedos, como unos globos. La sangre roja, entremezclada con una especie de goma negra, salpicó los muros, el suelo y las viejas maquinarias de la fábrica abandonada.

Bobby estaba semiinconsciente, atado a una silla, sangrando por todos lados. Miró a Castiel como entresueños y vio cómo ponía una mano en su hombro mientras la sangre espesa seguía chorreando por las paredes.

Los regaños todavía no terminaban para Dean cuando apareció otra vez Castiel, con un Bobby bien magullado a su lado. Bobby estaba confundido y también asustado. El asombro general se hizo en la habitación: Sam tenía la boca abierta; Dean paseaba su mirada de Bobby hacia Cas y viceversa; y el ángel chocó su vista con Dios y la bajó al suelo al instante, se incorporó del golpe para ponerse de rodillas de nuevo.

Dios, ignorando a todos, menos al ángel, se acercó hasta el arrodillado y posó su mano en la cabeza de este. Luego, la retiró con pereza.

—Ahora también eres el Ángel de la Guarda de Bobby Singer. Las vicisitudes debes resolverlas tú mismo por eso solo apliqué un castigo benevolente. La próxima vez, mi ira caerá sobre ustedes.

Y así como apareció, desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, dejando a todo el mundo con una sensación de alivio, pero también de tristeza extrema. Principalmente, para Dean que por segunda o tercera vez, sentía como si le cortaran algo dentro de sí.

El ángel se levantó del suelo con lentitud y fue donde Bobby. Colocó dos dedos en la frente del herido y al instante quedó sano.

—Sam, Dean, ¿están bien? —preguntó preocupado el ángel.

Los chicos recién reaccionaron y Sam se acercó a Bobby.

—¿Cómo estás Bobby? —la voz de Sam sonaba preocupada.

Bobby se miró las palmas de las manos.

—Mucho mejor, creo —respondió Bobby confundido.

—¿Y tú cómo estás Cassy? —volvió a preguntar Sam.

—Estoy bien —contestó el ángel.

—Díganme qué pasó —pidió Bobby.

—Cas te salvó —dijo Dean con tono triste.

Todos lo miraron de vuelta.

—Ah, sí, ya me acordé —Se sentó en un sofá—. Denme un trago.

Los chicos se reunieron alrededor de Bobby para escuchar su relato de cómo fue secuestrado por su amigo, el cual resultó ser un demonio.

—Era una trampa de principio a fin —dijo Bobby— ¡Dios, fui tan estúpido!

—No tenías por qué saberlo, Bobby. —Lo calmó Sam.

Dean miraba a Cassy de reojo en completo silencio. Necesitaba darle las gracias, pero esas cosas siempre le eran difíciles después de insultar primero, porque debía la disculpa también. Sintió un ligero dolor de cabeza.

Por otro lado, Bobby siguió con su relato del secuestro. Cinco demonios lo; agarraron, ataron, amordazaron, tiraron a una furgoneta y llevaron a un lugar apartado donde lo torturaron por pura diversión antes de llamar a los Winchester. El lugar estaba muy bien protegido contra ángeles y demonios, porque eran unos rebeldes de Crowley. Al parecer, no les gustaba la administración del rey demonio y querían matarlo, eliminarlo para después encargarse de Dios. Algo totalmente fuera de sí, pero la idea era, ofrecerse ellos mismos como sus nuevos administradores. No era tan descabellada la idea, porque si Crowley no estaba para administrar, de todas formas, se necesitará alguien que lo haga para el dueño del infierno, el cual era Castiel. Si se hacía bien el trabajo, a Dios no le importaría quién lo haga, siempre y cuando se haga.

La cuestión no les resultó, porque apareció Dios a rescatarlo y los pobres ilusos demonios solo lograron suplicar, antes de pintar las paredes de la fábrica.

—¿Y qué crees hará Cas? —preguntó Dean.

—No lo sé, supongo irá donde Crowley a reclamarle o pedirle explicaciones. Es lo que yo haría —dijo Bobby, sorbiendo un trago de su vaso.

—¿Tú qué crees Cassy? —Su tono fue amable.

El ángel fijó su vista azul en él.

—Yo creo que hará lo que dice Bobby.

Silencio.

—Como sea chicos, ya no es nuestro problema, gracias a Dios... y valga la redundancia —puntualizó el experimentado cazador.

Otro caso resuelto, bueno hasta nuevo aviso, hasta que se vea si hay más de estos demonios rebeldes que quieran sacar de circulación al rey demonio y los involucre a ellos. Al menos Bobby, también estaba bajo la protección de Cassy, eso era algo que los tranquilizaba de alguna forma, porque el ángel era muy competente cuando se trataba de salvarles el pellejo. Tanto así, que Dean tuvo que reconocer que el ángel era de muy buena ayuda. Eso le permitía descansar mucho, cosa que no hacía desde... no lo recordaba.

El ángel estaba a punto de desaparecer, pues su labor había terminado. Dean lo detuvo para su sorpresa.

—Quiero darte las gracias por todo —dijo Dean con humildad.

—No es necesario. Es mi deber resguardar vuestra seguridad —respondió con simpleza Cassy.

—Lo sé, pero de todas maneras quería que lo supieras. Y también, disculpa por lo de antes —dijo un tanto avergonzado.

El ángel bajó la vista hacia el suelo, luego la subió para depositarla en los iris verdes.

—En ese caso, está bien.

Dean iba agregar algo más, pero quedó con la palabra en la boca, porque el ángel desapareció ante sus ojos. Suspiró, sintiéndose bobo y sin saber la razón.

—No fue tan difícil, ¿no? —dijo su hermano.

—No, no lo fue. —Sonrió.

Porque así fue siempre con Cas: insultaba primero, después pedía, para luego dar las gracias y por último, disculparse. A veces cambiaba el orden, pero no alteraba el producto. Ahora lo hacía con este otro ángel tan diferente y, al mismo tiempo, tan igual a Castiel.

Extrañaba a Castiel, su hermano tenía razón, pero jamás se lo confesaría. Lo extrañaba y el verlo otra vez, solo hizo que el sentimiento de vacío creciera en su pecho. No era el mismo sentimiento cuando Sam estuvo en la jaula, ese era más de desesperación al saber que su hermano sufría y no podía hacer nada al respecto. El sentimiento de extrañeza con Sam era de desgarro, como si le quitaran el aire y se sofocara, como si le golpearan en un nocaut certero y le produjeran la muerte instantánea. En cambio, el sentimiento con Cas era totalmente diferente, era más de añoranza. No te golpeaba, sino que te picoteaba, una y otra vez, haciendo un agujero profundo, sangrante que producía una muerte lenta, muy lenta, agonizante.

El lazo…, debía ser el lazo entre almas de Cas con él. Este se estaba disolviendo y producía estos malestares. Pero quizás si desapareciera, estaría mejor. Junto con el lazo, desaparecerían todas esas emociones y sentimientos con Cas, y quizás podría vivir con el recuerdo. Lo dejaría pasar como siempre hacía con todo lo que dejaba atrás y formaría parte de su pasado. Debía mirar hacia adelante y seguir su camino de cazador.

Por tanto, volvió a cerrarse y no pensar más en Castiel, pero el pasar de los días no servía de nada. Al contrario, desarrolló, sin querer —de forma casi inconsciente— la necesidad de hablar con el ángel guardián que tenía a su lado. Y creyó que lo hacía por Cassy, pero la verdad lo hacía por él mismo, sin saberlo.

En estos momentos, Dean está solo en el Impala. Apaga la radio y se queda mirando las luces de la ciudad desde lo alto de un cerro donde está aparcado. Sam está en el motel donde no lo espera, porque le dijo que iba por una linda chica, la cual no fue tan linda como creyó y la conquista se le fue por el traste.

Nada qué hacer, solo un momento para relajarse, para darse un respiro hondo. Baja del auto y se sienta en el capó, inhala profundo, exhala con alegría, y su mente vuela. Medita los últimos acontecimientos y en su mente un pensamiento traicionero lo obliga.

—Cassy, si estás escuchando… ¡ah qué digo!, por supuesto estás escuchando —dijo avergonzado— solo quería decirte que lamento mucho haberme burlado de tus capacidades angelicales, o eso que tengas, mojo, o no sé. He sido un hijo de perra contigo, últimamente, y me has salvado varias veces. Yo…

—Hola Dean.

El cazador salta del capó y queda parado en un instante.

—¡Dios, Cassy!, ¿quieres matarme? —dice, llevándose la mano a su agitado corazón.

El ángel romano, ladea la cabeza al igual que su Dios cuando está confundido.

—No quiero matarte —Sus alas blancas y brillantes hacen un movimiento es su espalda, que no pasa desapercibido—. Al contrario, mi deber es protegerte. Creo que quedó claro el otro día.

Dean embobado con la figura que tenía adelante, dejó que el silencio de la noche respondiera por él. Supo, por qué estaba prohibido que ese ángel se presentara ante los humanos. Una figura arrebatadora, definitivamente, fuera de este mundo, no puede coexistir en este plano de la existencia, por muy sobrenatural que sea.

Sus ojos son hipnotizadores y solo el viento nocturno, azotando su rostro pudo despertarlo.

—Pensé que no te presentarías más —respondió Dean después de "minutos".

—Me llamaste.

—¿Y vendrás ahora cuando te llame? —dijo con una esperanza.

Cassy pareció pensarlo y la esperanza se convirtió en duda. Una punzante.

—No lo sé —dijo el ángel confundido— creo que eso depende.

—¿Depende de qué?

—De si quieres verme.

Silencio incómodo. Dean miró el suelo como si hubiera algo interesante ahí. Cassy lo miró con interés, pero luego paseó su vista por los alrededores.

—Entiendo —dijo Dean.

—Bien.

—Bien —confirmó.

Y el ángel desapareció ante sus ojos.

Dean quedó confundido sin saber adónde ir. Caminó unos pasos hacia delante, luego pareció cambiar de opinión y retrocedió hasta el Impala. Titubeó al abrir la puerta del auto antes de entrar. Miró por todas partes antes de ponerse en marcha hacia el motel.

Llegó tarareando una canción y Sam sonrió divertido.

—Por lo que veo, fue rápida, pero muy satisfactoria tu cita —dijo su hermano.

—No tienes ni la menor idea —respondió con misterio—, ¿cerraste el caso?

El giro de la conversación resultó ameno, para ser solo un trabajo terminado con un final, no feliz, sino súper feliz. Por lo menos, así se sentía Dean y lo demostró hasta llegar a casa de Bobby.

—¿Y qué le pasó a este otro? —preguntó extrañado Bobby.

—Tuvo una cita de esas "satisfactorias" —dijo Sam a modo confidencial.

—Ah.

Sam y Bobby sonrieron cómplices al verlo lavar su Impala con tanta alegría.

Sin embargo, esa alegría fue solo momentánea: como el efecto de una droga, dejando huellas depresivas, Dean tenía días buenos, malos y muy malos. Mantenía la pared para no preocupar a Sam, pero lo carcomía por dentro. Ignoraba sus malestares y evadía el real problema de forma olímpica. Dean era un terco, el mayor de toda la humanidad, si decía que estaba bien, él estaba bien y punto. No había razón para la duda.

Es así que los días muy malos, Dean activaba el piloto automático y se convertía en un súper cazador, bebía como condenado, o, armaba y desarmaba el Impala como si fuera un rompecabezas. Resultaba; lograba engañar a todos, incluso a él mismo, en el consciente, porque en el inconsciente se manifestaba su secreto, y aparecía como por arte de magia "sin ser llamado":

—Hola Dean —saludaba como siempre el ángel.

Un golpe seco respondió al saludo. Dean tendría otro chichón en la cabeza al golpearse en la parte inferior del capó de su Impala.

—Cassy, hola, ¿cómo estás amigo?

—Bien.

Sí, ahora todo estaba bien. El día muy malo de Dean se convirtió en un día de los buenos. Esa era otra de las razones, porque resultaba su engaño, ya que en casi todos los días muy malos de Dean, aparecía Cassy y le transformaba el día. Por esta razón, Sam nunca se daba cuenta de la situación de su hermano, salvo en contadas ocasiones donde levantaba una ceja de forma sospechosa.

Y tenía razones para que su instinto sospechara, pues Dios dejó consecuencias en su actuar en la Tierra. Consecuencias que el ángel guardián debió sopesar como castigo, porque no solo le quitaron el poder de teletransportarse como creyó, sino que le traspasaron algo más. Algo inexplicable, invisible e incauto, que ni siquiera Dios pudo prever.

 **Fin capítulo 6**

Gracias por los reviews ^^


	7. Mirada de Ángel

-7-

 **A Imagen y Semejanza**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Advertencia:** Lime. Cuando comencé este fic, no lo tenía pensado, pero sabía que estaba la posibilidad, por eso le puse clasificación M. A partir de aquí la temperatura sube, así que quedan advertidos/as XD.

 **Capítulo 7: Mirada de Ángel.**

Las conversaciones con Cassy eran siempre grandes monólogos de Dean, los cuales eran respondidos con monosílabos del ángel. El soliloquio se alargaba, porque Dean se tomaba el tiempo de explicar referencias imposibles para el entendimiento del ser sobrenatural. Al final, la plática terminaba con la desaparición repentina del ángel, el cual dejaba una sensación agradable en el corazón del cazador por el momento compartido.

—… y ese fue un weivampiro o weipiro… —explicaba Dean con otro nombre inventado.

—¿Con quién hablas?

—¿Eh?

Como el tipo desaparecía de improviso, sin o con explicación, muchas veces Dean terminaba hablando solo para la sorpresa del recién llegado —si interrumpía alguien—. Incluso para la sorpresa de Sam o de Bobby, a quienes no había razones para desaparecer, ¿o sí?... quizás… cuando la conversación era un tanto, ¿privada?, ¿extraña?, ¿rara?, ¿fuera de lo normal?... Ni idea.

Fue así que Dean desarrolló la "conversación extrasensorial", aunque era más una conversación unilateral con un ser celestial. Dean hablaba al aire, solo al parecer, pero con la convicción de que le escuchaban, porque sentía su presencia. La verdad es que lo extrasensorial lo tenía en la percepción, así que podríamos decir, con toda propiedad y sin ánimo de equivocarnos, que Dean tenía "percepción extrasensorial". Percibía al ángel, pero no lo veía, ni tampoco lo escuchaba. Lo sentía como algo intangible dentro de la habitación, del Impala o lugares abiertos. Eso lo confortaba y también lo inquietaba, o lo desesperaba cuando no lo percibía.

—¿Cassy?, ¿estás aquí verdad?

Solo cuando volvía la sensación, suspiraba aliviado.

El remedio se estaba volviendo peor que la enfermedad, porque Dean no estaba mejorando y el ángel lo sabía.

Entonces sucedió que un día, en la soledad de una habitación de motel, comenzó su plática y el ángel se presentó.

—Hola Dean.

Lejos de sentirse invadido en su espacio personal:

—Cassy, ¡qué bueno verte, amigo! Antes que nada, no me dejes hablando solo por favor. Sammy ya cree que tengo esquizofrenia. —Sonrió divertido.

—Sam no piensa eso —dijo con su acostumbrada seriedad— sabe que conversas conmigo.

—¡Ah!, es un alivio saberlo, pero no quiero que desaparezcas.

El "no quiero que desaparezcas" retumbó en el cerebro de ambos y lo nuevo fue que Dean no se arrepintió de decirlo, porque era la simple y llana verdad. No quería dejar de verlo a los ojos. A esos azules, bellos, expresivos ojos angelicales.

—Está bien Dean, no desapareceré, aunque Sam aparezca de su coito…

Dean sonrió ante esto y pensó hacer una broma después. Cosa que nunca hizo.

—…, pero si aparece alguien desconocido no debe verme —continuó el ángel—. No puedo cambiar mi imagen. Me verá así como me ves tú.

—¿Quieres decir que no puedes esconder tus alas o hacerlas invisibles? —preguntó sorprendido.

—No, no puedo. Tampoco cambiar de traje, ni quitarme este que llevo. Es parte de mí.

—¡Oh!, pero Cas podía hacerlo. —En ese momento, cuando dijo eso, algo en su interior se removió.

—Mi Señor podía cuando era un ángel, tal como otros ángeles de la guarda pueden, pero yo no puedo. No soy como los otros ángeles.

—Ah, sí, se me olvida que eres solo su sombra —murmuró con inusitada tristeza.

Cassy lo miró con preocupación. Parecía ido a otro lugar muy lejano.

—Dean, ¿estás bien? —Se acercó casi encima de él, ya no solo invadía el espacio personal, sino que lo robaba.

—Sí, estoy bien —mintió—, no… solo… te pareces mucho a él… —No se apartó, en vez de eso, lo miró a los ojos—. Cuando recién lo conocí, era así como tú.

—Dean.

El humano cerró los ojos a su llamado y sin aviso, pasó ambos brazos por su cuello y lo abrazó. Fue un abrazo fuerte, pero delicado, con la cabeza descansando en su hombro.

El ángel, pese a la armadura y su traje de guerrero, sintió el calor que emanaba del otro y también sintió ese músculo en ese pecho, golpeteando como loco. Se quedó parado sin saber qué hacer, ya que su armadura era extensión de su cuerpo, era dura, pero también suave, cálida, y sentía. Sus brazos estaban a los lados y lentamente, fueron subiendo hasta alcanzar la cintura de Dean. Lo rodeó con sus brazos y palmas, sacó un suspiro del frágil cuerpo y la respiración de aquel, se agitó. Sintió la necesidad de Dean, como también sintió cuando los dedos de él, se enredaron en su nuca, y esa nariz, se enterró en su cuello. No podía soltarlo, o sea, podía, pero Dean estaba como en trance, como si estuviera explorando, reconociendo o descubriendo algo, que ni el mismo sabía.

A Dean, el inconsciente lo estaba traicionando una vez más, porque ya no podía reprimirlo, porque el continuo picoteo había creado una fractura profunda hasta la raíz en aquel muro levantado. Y, frente a eso, el ángel no podía ayudarlo, salvo dejarlo ser.

Dean acarició con una mano la parte de atrás del cuello de Cassy, y con la otra siguió enredando sus dedos en la nuca y en los cabellos. Su nariz, sin rozar, se desplazó por el perfil del ángel hasta llegar a sus labios donde los besó. Primero con delicadeza, unos besitos suaves, para luego volverlos más demandantes, irrumpiendo en la boca del otro hasta la lengua. Eso lo electrocutó y quiso pegarse más a él, cosa que hizo. En ese momento, sintió como era rodeado por algo más allá de su propio entendimiento: plumas, suavidad, alas; el corazón se detuvo; soltó el beso.

—Cas… Cas… no me dejes —dijo con ojos entrecerrados.

El ángel lo miró con tristeza.

—No lo haré. —Y esta vez, fue el ángel quien lo besó.

Las piernas del cazador flaquearon, Cassy lo sujetó abrazados como estaban, no lo soltó y así en el aire lo depositó con cuidado en la cama. Dean no se despegaba de él, al contrario, se aferraba como no queriendo soltarlo por nada del mundo. Como si fuera un tronco en el río caudaloso y si lo soltaba, era su inminente ahogo. Entonces, Cassy supo que Dean no estaba bien. No estaba en sus cabales. Era como un ebrio fuera de sí y así como un borracho, se arrepentiría al siguiente día por ser tan débil.

—Dean, tranquilo, estaré aquí —Puso las yemas de sus dos dedos, en la frente del cazador—. Ahora duerme y mañana estarás mejor.

Dean se durmió feliz entre los brazos del ángel, quien no lo soltó en toda la noche. A la mañana siguiente, cuando Dean despertó, el ángel seguía en sus brazos y lejos de sentirse mal, un calor tranquilo acarició su cuerpo.

—Dean, ¿estás bien? —preguntó el ángel.

—Sí, lo estoy. —Sonrió avergonzado.

Permanecieron un momento más entrelazados, luego Dean se incorporó perezoso.

—Sam estará por llegar.

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —preguntó Cassy.

—No, está bien —dijo, restregando sus ojos con una mano—, no es necesario. Me daré una ducha rápida e iré por el desayuno.

Cassy asintió con la cabeza. Se levantó de la cama. Estiró sus alas y permaneció de pie en el centro de la habitación mientras el otro estaba en el baño. Cuando Dean salió, estaba vestido con el cabello mojado.

—Vuelvo en un momento —dijo el cazador y salió.

En el intertanto, Sam volvió, también con el cabello mojado. Miró con sorpresa al ángel y buscó a su hermano.

—¿Y Dean? —preguntó Sam confuso.

—Salió por el desayuno —respuesta simple de Cassy.

—¿Y no lo seguiste?

—Te estaba esperando a ti.

Eso disparó las alarmas de Sam.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Dean no está mejorando.

La simpleza de la respuesta dejó a Sam con la boca amarga.

—¿Y qué hacemos?

—Por el momento iré con él, además de revisar tus pasos.

—¿Cómo que mis pasos? —preguntó Sam extrañado.

—Por si algún enemigo te siguió. Tú cuida de tu hermano cuando no me vean. Tengo que vigilar a Bobby también y a pesar que siento cuando todos ustedes están en peligro, es mi deber verlos, y con más razón ahora que no puedo teletransportarme.

—¿Por qué no puedes teletransportarte? —Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Es un castigo de mi Señor, me quitó esa habilidad ese día.

—¡No puede ser!, ¿qué harás ahora? —Sam sonó alterado.

—Volar, hacerme invisible, traspasar paredes.

—¿Traspasar paredes cómo los fantasmas?

—Sí, pero solo puedo hacerlo mientras estoy invisible. Es una habilidad un tanto desagradable que no uso, hasta ahora.

Sam no quiso preguntarle por la perspectiva desagradable, aunque veía una idea de eso con razones subatómicas y esas explicaciones científicas-cuánticas que daba Cas y que nadie entendía.

—Ok —Sam asintió dudoso.

—Dean sentirá mi ausencia, así que vigílalo. —Sin más que decir, el ángel se hizo invisible y voló, traspasando el techo como un espíritu.

—¿Siente tu ausencia? —Quedó extrañamente preocupado.

Las preguntas continuaron arremolinándose en la cabeza de Sam. Puso su laptop sobre la mesa y se sentó a teclear. Algo no cuadraba en todo esto. Tuvo una idea.

Al volver Dean, este paseó la vista por toda la habitación.

—Cassy se fue ¿Está contigo? —se apresuró Sam a preguntar.

—No, no está conmigo. —Fue la respuesta terminante de Dean.

—Así que es cierto que puedes sentirlo.

Dean suspiró. Tiró las bolsas arriba de la mesa, la cual dio un ligero salto en su sitio por el golpe.

—¿Qué más te dijo? —preguntó Dean.

—Que no estás mejorando.

—Eso no es cierto. Me siento bien.

—Entonces, por qué me dijo eso.

—No tengo la menor idea.

—¿En serio estás bien?, Dean.

—Por supuesto, ¿qué no me ves? —Abrió los brazos.

En verdad, Dean se veía bien. Relajado con una actitud positiva y nada fuera de lugar.

—Puedes que estés bien, pero no mejorando. —Fue la conclusión de su hermano.

—Eso no importa, mientras Cassy me ayuda, me siento bien. Cuando hablamos o lo veo, me siento bien. No puedo explicarlo.

—Quizás porque es la sombra de Cas y se parece a él en casi todo.

—No lo sé.

—Dean, ten cuidado. No confundas las cosas. Cassy no es Cas. Castiel es Dios y está en el cielo.

—Ya lo sé, no soy estúpido, sé que está en el cielo y que no volverá —Encaró a su hermano—. Mira Sam, estaré mejor cuando el lazo desaparezca.

—¿Quieres que desaparezca?

—Esa es la idea, ¿no?

—¿Y cómo hacemos que desaparezca?

—Cassy me ayuda.

—¿En serio crees eso?

—Sí —respuesta terminante.

Sam lo miró unos segundos

—Ok —aceptó Sam— pero si no desaparece, buscaremos otra forma.

—Perfecto.

El plan quedó trazado.

Dean demandaba la presencia del ángel muy seguido. Supuestamente, razonable, porque trataba de deshacer el lazo con su ayuda. En los días muy malos, permanecía todo el tiempo con él y en los días no tan malos, su presencia era intensa antes los sentidos del cazador.

Cassy trataba de permanecer invisible ante los ojos de los chicos. Desplegaba sus grandes alas para volar por el cielo cuando se separaban y ver si estaban bien o no. Volvía con Dean, porque era quien más lo necesitaba en esos momentos. Se iba cuando los chicos tenían sexo; cuando Dean tenía, él se iba con Sam y cuando era Sam, él se iba con Dean; cuando era al mismo tiempo en diferentes lugares, permanecía no muy lejos con los sentidos alertas en caso de peligro. Generalmente, rondando el perímetro desde el aire, al igual que halcón al asecho, listo para atacar al enemigo.

Siempre hacía lo mismo… excepto una vez.

Fue un día que Cassy se adelantó para revisar el cuarto del motel por si había alguna amarra de bruja u otra cosa peligrosa. Dean entró de improviso abrazado a una hermosa morena y cerró la puerta con su pie de un golpe. La mujer reía histérica y él, con sonrisa ladina, siguió su presencia invisible mientras desvestía a la morena. No pudo moverse. No pudo levantar sus pies, algo en esos ojos verdes se lo impidió.

La chica también desvestía a Dean y Dean se dejaba con entusiasmo a las caricias. Ella lo besaba en el cuello y él gemía sin quitarle la vista de encima al ángel invisible, y de vuelta: él besaba a la chica en el cuello, con la malicia de un vampiro, y sus ojos fijos en el lugar deseado. Ese lugar eran los ojos del ángel, el cual, no sabía cómo podía ser tan preciso.

Debía salir de ahí.

"Quédate". —Fue la orden dirigida con el pensamiento.

Desnudos sobre la cama, la luz potente caía sobre los cuerpos. Dean sobre ella, movía su trasero de forma sensual. Cassy, hipnotizado por ese bello movimiento, se acercó para verlo más de cerca, haciendo que Dean sintiera la vista del ángel clavada en su culo, y eso elevó la excitación del cazador a niveles insospechados. Comenzó a moverlo de forma erótica, frenética y pornográfica. Abría las piernas para sentir la mirada del ángel, acariciando su entrada y eso lo ponía a mil.

La vista del ángel, recorrió toda la parte de atrás de ese increíble cuerpo: la nuca, los omóplatos, los bíceps, los codos, la cintura; la columna vertebrar en un camino lento hasta la exquisitez de la cola, bajando más por la separación de las nalgas; hizo un alto en ese agujerito, que parecía dilatarse y llamarlo; el golpeteo de esas esferas redondas y rellenas; los perfectos muslos, piernas, planta de los pies y dedos. Era un pecado verlo. Un pecado muy delicioso.

Dean sintió esa mirada recorrerlo milímetro por milímetro y eso lo elevó hasta el orgasmo más increíble del último tiempo.

La desnudez del cazador, después de esto, jamás volvió a esconderse de la presencia del ángel. Le gustaba sentir las caricias de la vista invisible, e incluso, se exhibía en todo su esplendor.

Cassy era un ángel, pero no era de piedra. No podía quitarle la vista de encima, pese al pecado. Además, lo disfrutaba, les gustaba esa "complicidad" entre los dos.

La próxima vez, Dean no se llevó a la chica al motel. En vez de eso, se fue solo, tomó una habitación aparte con cama matrimonial, trajo una botellita y una toalla del baño que puso sobre el velador, se desnudó y dejó la ropa en una silla, se acostó boca arriba en la cama y comenzó a masturbarse.

Cassy había seguido cada una de sus acciones de forma atenta y en expectación, pero cuando vio la última imagen se puso nervioso. Planteó irse.

—Quiero que me mires —dijo Dean con voz sexy.

El ángel se hizo visible. Caminó hasta tocar el borde de la cama y miró.

 **Fin capítulo 7**

Si esto es lime, ¿cómo será el lemon? Respuesta el próximo capítulo. Saludos.


	8. Droga Angelical

-8-

 **A Imagen y Semejanza**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Advertencia:** Lemon. Confieso que quedó más hard de lo esperado, pero salió así.

 **Capítulo 8: Droga Angelical.**

El ángel solo observaba. Durante todo este tiempo era lo único que hacía, porque su deber era vigilar a los Winchester para que no perdieran la vida. Los Winchester eran su misión, una muy importante, casi sagrada, y una misión para un ángel lo era todo: era la razón de su existencia. Pero vigilar a Dean era más que una misión y no podía explicarlo. El humano, simplemente, lo sacaba de su centro. Alteraba las profundidades de su ser con algo sin nombre y su deber, su sentido de ayudar, se disparaba hasta el infinito.

Fue cuando supo que no podría negarle nada. Quería satisfacerlo en todo lo que le pidiera y en todo lo que necesitara, y si él necesitaba esto, se lo daría. Por eso estaba ahí en ese momento, en esa noche, en esa habitación de motel iluminada entera, mirando la completa desnudez sobre la cama. Observando como el humano se masturbaba ante sus ojos.

El pecho de Dean subía y bajaba, al ritmo de su mano, a medida que la excitación cubría toda su piel. Ese cuerpo era fascinante y los ojos verdes increíbles, dilatados, expresaban todo el placer que sentía.

—Dean —pronunció con su voz más ronca que la de costumbre.

Entonces, Cassy ahora no solo miró, sino que se sentó en la cama y alcanzó la entrepierna manoseada. Dean tembló al sentir las manos del ángel tocándolo, abrió la boca para tomar una bocanada de aire, mientras esas manos emulaban el ritmo del movimiento de su propia mano.

El humano tomó la mano del ángel y la guió por toda su extensión, dando un quejido exquisito; agarró la otra mano desocupada y la depositó en su pecho. Dean guiaba y enseñaba como tocar su propio cuerpo, pero también aprovechaba de tocar el dorso de las manos del ángel con sus mismas palmas, llegando incluso hasta los brazos varoniles; después se atrevió a acariciar las alas del ángel y la suavidad disparó sus sentidos. A esta altura, el ángel trabajaba sin guía, porque Dean estaba también fascinado, explorando lo más que pudiera al ser sobrenatural.

La temperatura subió. Dean trataba de no retorcerse tanto en la cama, pero el placer no lo dejaba. Nunca se imaginó que el ángel tomara la iniciativa. Él solo quería que lo viera masturbarse porque eso lo ponía, pero nada más. No pensaba llegar tan lejos, además, se suponía que no podía ni sacarse la ropa, ¿cómo entonces iba a tener sexo con el ángel? Pero por sobre todo, él no era gay, no lo era, solo era una forma de experimentar para ver si el lazo desaparecía, usando al ángel, aunque técnicamente, no se estaba metiendo con un hombre.

—¿En se…rio no te… puedes sacar… la… ropa? —preguntó entre jadeos.

—No, pero puedo deslizarla y hacerla invisible. —Sonrisa maliciosa.

Y Dean se inflamó: una nebulosa de deseo lo poseyó. Tomó al ángel del cuello y lo besó con todo ese fuego, ardor dulce. Cassy extendió sus enormes alas y se puso, con suavidad, encima de él para seguir besando esa exquisita boca.

El truco era increíblemente engañoso, como todo en ese ángel. Parecía que estaba desnudo a simple vista, pero no lo estaba, pues al tocarlo, podía sentir su armadura, que no era una cosa dura como de cuero, sino algo más suave. Aun así, se sentía extraño, aunque las manos del ángel hacían tantas maravillas, que pasaba por alto lo demás.

El ángel lo seguía masturbando y ya estaba duro. Vio el miembro de Cassy y quiso tocarlo, masturbarlo también. Se separó un poco del ángel. Tomó la botellita que dejó en la mesa, la abrió vaciando un poco de ese contenido en sus manos y se dirigió hasta el miembro de Cassy para comenzar a masturbarlo. Cassy lo miró con intriga y curiosidad.

—Es lubricante, deja que se deslice mejor la mano. Estará un poco frío al principio —explicó Dean.

Tomó su pene. ¡Dios era grande! Se le secó la boca y relamió los labios. Comenzó el movimiento de forma lenta al igual que Cassy, quien retomó su tarea. Los dos dándose placer al mismo tiempo, mirándose a los ojos, viendo la excitación en sus iris. Los quejidos de ambos hicieron eco. Sin embargo, más besos eran los deseados, más lenguas en sus labios, en sus bocas, en sus cuellos, en sus orejas.

Cassy se escapó del agarre de Dean y bajó por su pecho. Besó la punta de su pene, pasó la lengua, deslizándola por sus testículos hasta su entrada. La sensación fue tan fuerte, que dio un respingo de esos colosales cuando el ángel aparece de improviso. Le levantó las piernas y el ángel comenzó a besarlo ahí; primero alrededor, después entró con su lengua, saboreando, penetrando. Marcó un ritmo copular y Dean con la vista nublada hacia el techo comenzó a gemir.

Bajo la nebulosa de placer, Dean escuchó al ángel, aunque al principio no sabía qué decía. Levantó la cabeza un poco y lo vio; entre sus piernas levantadas, puestas en aquellos hombros musculosos; con la mano derecha en su pene, la izquierda, sujetándolo de la rodilla derecha; y con el telón de fondo del ángel desnudo con las alas extendidas en toda su gloria. La imagen, esta imagen increíble, más las palabras a continuación, provocaron que casi se corriera, pues con su acostumbrada inocencia dijo:

—Quiero entrar aquí Dean, ¿qué debo hacer?

Y lo tocó ahí, con la punta de su dedo. Dean dio un "¡Ah!", sobresaltado. Luego miró para todos lados buscando algo. Cuando su vista se fijó en el frasquito de lubricante encima del velador, la mirada del ángel había seguido a la suya. Dean tomó el frasco con manos temblorosas y se lo pasó.

—Ti… —Respiró—. Tienes que… con el dedo… dedos primero… —No podía creer que lo hubiera dicho.

—Ah, entiendo —dijo el ángel con simpleza.

¿Acaso no se alteraba con lo que iba hacer?

Soltó sus piernas y las depositó en la cama. Dean se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos.

—Mejor te das vuelta —dijo el ángel, embarrándose los dedos con el lubricante—. Será más fácil.

Dean ya no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Su parte racional le gritaba, que estaba a punto de follarlo un tipo con la cosa grande y no podría sentarse en una semana. La otra parte, esa desconocida para él, le decía que era de lo más caliente, erótico y la cosa grande, aumentaba su hambre en la parte baja de su estómago; el tenerlo dentro, debía ser excitantemente doloroso.

Lamió sus labios, y lo sentía por su parte racional, pero su cuerpo caliente respondió a la sugerencia del ángel y se dio la vuelta con las piernas abiertas. Quedó con la cola levantada, las rodillas apoyadas en la cama y el rostro pegado a la almohada.

El ángel introdujo su dedo humedecido por el lubricante. Se maravilló con la facilidad que entró. De alguna manera, la lengua de Cassy ya lo tenía algo dilatado por eso entró tan fácil. Comenzó a mover el dedo, dentro-fuera, acarició esos glúteos perfectos, metió otro dedo, ahora con un poco más de dificultad; más lubricante en el tercer dedo, más suave al entrar, más difícil, más gemidos, más movimiento de las caderas, del trasero, más agarre y caricias a los glúteos.

Puso la punta de su pene lubricado en la antesala, luego lo pasó friccionando por toda la línea de separación de los glúteos hasta la cola. Después bajó volviendo a la entrada y dio una ligera presión en ella.

—¡Yaaa, entra de una buena vez que me estás matando! —chilló Dean.

—No sé Dean, no creo que entre, es muy grande —explicó el ángel.

Dean tragó saliva.

—Solo hazlo con cuidado.

—Entiendo.

"¡Dios esto es un martirio!" —pensó Dean— "Uno muy delicio…"

Dean abrió los ojos de par en par y aguantó el dolor, que se pasó de improviso porque el ángel se detuvo. Las caricias se hicieron presentes, placer, relajo. Otra arremetida, dolor expandido que se vuelve a pasar, más caricias… plumas… más placer. Un grito… dolor… aleteo… placer… el sentimiento de ser penetrado, tomado. Más dolor y el dolor le estaba gustando, porque significaba más placer, más sentimiento. El lento camino hasta el fondo, definitivamente, era una tortura exquisita. Dean ya no se contuvo más y gritaba cuando el dolor lo azotaba, para gemir cuando el placer lo embargaba, porque el ángel iba lento, pero estaba seguro que no se detendría y eso le encantaba. Abrió más las piernas complacido, relajó más su culo, sentía su ano palpitar y sabía que eso le estaba causando placer al otro. Cuando sintió el tope, los testículos en su trasero y el duro falo invadiendo todo su cuerpo, porque sentía atravesándolo, supo que el ángel no tendría que buscar su punto sensible. Este punto ya estaba a la merced de la magnificencia angelical. Se movió un poco para comprobarlo y pegó un grito de placer que amortiguó con la almohada bajo él.

El ángel lo tomó de las caderas, se retiró con lentitud y mientras se retiraba la respiración se agitó, pues sabía que la estocada lo mandaría a volar. Así fue, la entrada fue suave pero arrebatadora con un golpe final pequeñito, pero certero. Dean, gimió de placer, derramando líquido preseminal y así continuó con las lentas entradas y salidas del ángel, como también en las más rápidas y delirantes estocadas. Junto con el sonido, golpeteo de los testículos en su culo era una delicia jamás experimentada antes. Así como el orgasmo que no pudo resistir.

Lo mejor, fue el grito del otro y la sensación de ser llenado con su líquido. Le sacudían el trasero al ritmo de la eyaculación, como sacudiendo su pene en el interior de él. Una presión final como si quisieran entrar más, cosa imposible, o como si le quisieran invadir todo el cuerpo. Un nuevo grito de placer emergió de su garganta que trato de amortiguar con la almohada, pero esta vez no le resultó y se escuchó en toda la habitación. Las rodillas le flaquearon y cayó sobre la cama con el otro encima de él en su espalda, en toda su extensión, boca abajo. Permanecieron así un momento, pegados, agitados.

El ángel se retiró a su lado de la cama y le sonrió, comenzó a acariciarlo con las puntas de sus alas. Él le sonrió de vuelta adormilado. Cassy apagó la luz con un movimiento de su mano y permaneció ahí toda la noche sin moverse de su sitio.

Dean despertó desnudo en los brazos del ángel no desnudo, algo totalmente injusto —pensó—. El ángel lo miraba con intensidad y él lo miraba de vuelta de la misma forma. Permanecieron así un largo rato, hasta que Dean se dio cuenta que podía moverse sin dolores aparentes.

—¿Me curaste las heridas? —El susto reflejado en sus ojos.

—Sí, ¿por qué?, ¿hice mal? —dijo al ver como reaccionaba.

—¡Cassyyy! —regañó Dean—. La próxima vez será igual de doloroso ¿Cómo quieres que me acostumbre si me vuelves virgen? —Ahora estaba molesto.

El ángel lo miró desconcertado.

—¿Te dolió mucho?

—Esteee, sí, un poco —La verdad es que el dolor le gustó también, pero no lo confesaría—. No me refería a eso. Mira Cas en las relaciones sexuales tienes que adiestrar tu cuerpo para sentir placer. Es importante, ¿sí?

El "Cas" no le pasó desapercibido al ángel. Dean lo dijo sin darse cuenta. Decidió pasarlo por alto.

—Quieres adiestrar tu cuerpo conmigo. A eso te refieres cuando dices que quieres acostumbrarte ¿Seguiremos copulando entonces? —preguntó el ángel.

Dean se puso rojo como tomate.

—No dije eso. Mejor voy a ducharme. —Se levantó de un salto de la cama.

—Dean.

El golpe de la puerta del baño terminó la charla. Cassy decidió limpiar la habitación del desastre pegajoso con un movimiento de su mano. Quedó parado con la vista en la cama estirada y un recuerdo de la pasada noche se le vino a la mente.

"Cas…"

No había sentido algo tan increíble en toda su vida, aunque "toda su vida" se remontaba a unos meses atrás, cuando su Señor lo creó. Sin embargo, había algo más que no podía explicarse y eso en conjunto con las confusiones de Dean, al llamarlo "Cas" como su Señor, no hacían más que hacerlo dudar de los sentimientos del humano y de los propios también. No solo lo llamó hace un momento "Cas", sino en la cama lo hizo varias veces cuando se retorcía de placer y Dean no se dio cuenta de eso, porque lo mezclaba con su nombre "Cassy". Sonaba sensual, pero no terminaba de comprender del todo los sentimientos del bello humano.

Cuando Dean salió con una toalla en su cintura y gotitas juguetonas corrían por su cabello, por su pecho, piernas, Cassy se relamió los labios. Se quedó parado, mientras el otro le daba el increíble espectáculo acostumbrado por las mañanas en ausencia de Sam. Quiso aventarlo a la cama y follarlo otra vez.

Se controló a duras penas.

—Vamos —le dijo al estar listo.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación del motel, miró a los ojos del ángel, luego paseó la vista por la cama matrimonial y al volverse, solo sintió la presencia.

—Vamos —repitió con una sonrisa al invisible y cerró la puerta tras él.

Ese día no fue un día solo bueno, fue un día muy bueno. Dean estaba con un magnífico humor y Sam pensó que la conquista de la pasada noche debía ser una diosa en la cama. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pensó en acostarse con la misma chica que Dean levantó. Quizás todavía estaba en el bar. Quizás si terminaban pronto con el caso… no fue así.

Terminado el caso, regresaron donde Bobby y tuvieron una semana sin avistamientos. Una semana de descanso. Una semana de sexo para Dean donde "adiestró" su cuerpo hasta el cansancio con la ayuda de Cassy.

Sam comenzó a sospechar que algo raro pasaba con su hermano. Mucho tiempo queriendo estar solo cuando las veces que tenían descanso, salían juntos por ahí, iban a los bares también a "robarles" a los incautos, u otras actividades más "inocentes".

Dean parecía cansado, pero extrañamente feliz, así que supuso que había conseguido una novia. Era la explicación más lógica, aunque era descabellada, a sabiendas que se trataba de Dean, para quien la palabra "romance" no existía en su vocabulario. No, se equivocaba. Sí, existía esa palabra en el vocabulario de Dean, pero estaba destinada a su auto, su "babe".

—Ya, dime quién es —preguntó Sam.

—Una striper —respondió el descarado.

—¿En serio?, ¡Wow! —Quedó impresionado.

—Tiene el cuerpo más fantástico que haya visto. —Besa sus dedos juntos de una vez y los expande en su mano como gesto exquisito.

Cassy, quien estaba invisible, se avergonzó terriblemente y su aura se puso roja. Ya no sabía si estaba bien lo que hacía con Dean. Era increíble, no había duda con eso, pero no lo ayudaba en nada. Solo para decir mentiras…

—¿Y dónde la conociste? —El interés de Sam se despertó.

… Allá más mentiras sobre mentiras. No sabía qué hacer. La conducta errática del cazador lo confundía. Si bien tenían sexo seguido, Dean era incansable, exigente y muy caliente. No es que se estuviera quejando al respecto, le gustaba y mucho, pero… había un pero, un profundo pero. Un pero para él y un pero para Dean. Eran dos peros o uno demasiado grande que abarcaba todo: Dean continuaba llamándolo "Cas" de vez en cuando, ya sea en pleno acto o a veces cuando no se daba cuenta. Por otro lado, Dean estaba frustrado, porque no podía tocar su verdadero cuerpo desnudo producto de la armadura, la cual no podía quitarse. Aunque él alegaba que igual lo tocaba por abajo cuando la deslizaba hacia un lado, así podía meterle mano, pero… y aquí estaba el pero de Dean… no era lo mismo. No solo quería ver, sino sentir su cuerpo desnudo junto al suyo, frotarlo contra el suyo y venirse junto al suyo.

Cassy, estaba frustrado también, porque no era suficiente para Dean. No podía darle todo lo que quisiera, porque todo lo que quería no lo tenía él, sino otra persona.

—Cas ven te necesito —se quejaba Dean desnudo sobre la cama.

El ángel entraba en él, ya no con tanto cuidado y su amante igual lo disfrutaba. Doblaba su espalda hacia atrás mientras era embestido una y otra vez. Gemía, gruñía, se quejaba, gritaba, pero en los profundo de su ser, trataba de llenar un vacío que solo "la droga llamada Cassy" lograba evadirlo y volarlo por un rato. Sí, era una necesidad, una droga. Cassy, El Ángel de la Guarda, su ángel, su droga, su necesidad, porque, lo que necesitaba realmente, ni siquiera él sabía qué era. El ángel trataba de complacerlo, y lo lograba en parte. Por un rato por lo menos, así los síntomas de abstinencia no se presentaban tan seguido.

Cassy se dio cuenta de esto cuando lo veía desesperado. Cuando lo veía delirante de placer, aunque no satisfecho, algo totalmente paradójico. Una continua ansiedad peligrosa, la cual dejaba un vacío donde los dos caían sin control aparente.

 **Fin capítulo 8**


	9. La Ira de Dios

-9-

 **A Imagen y Semejanza**

 **Por Ladygon**

Gracias por los reviews y por compartir la canción All I Want de Kodaline T_T linda, triste y perfecta para el fic, me gustó mucho. Aquí algunas respuestas y más preguntas.

 **Capítulo 9: La Ira de Dios.**

Los días pasaban y los encuentros sexuales se volvían más frecuentes. Cassy no podía rechazarlo, porque ese algo dentro de él lo llamaba e incitaba ¿Qué pensaría su Señor si supiera que estaba haciendo justo lo que le dijo que no hiciera? Seguramente se enfadaría, peor, el hecho que no apareciera por sí mismo quería decir que no sabía nada. Algo muy extraño, pues él lo sabía todo. Quizás lo sabía y no le importaba: eso no tenía sentido.

Cassy ahora estaba confundido no solo por Dean, sino por su Señor. Sintió la necesidad de ir al cielo en busca de orientación, pero no podía teletransportarse. Los ángeles de la guarda debían reportarse de vez en cuando y su Señor lo dejó sin ese deber, ¿habrá sido a propósito? Una cosa era llamarlo, porque estaba interviniendo con su quehacer divino, pero otra muy diferente era subir al cielo a reportarse.

Ahora un dolor no físico lo embargaba y no tenía cómo expresarlo. No sabía qué era o cómo llamarlo y no podía preguntarle a nadie ¿Sam o Dean, sabrían? Ellos eran humanos, por lo tanto, no podían saber qué le pasaba a un ángel, ¿o sí? ¿Por qué lo dejaban solo sus hermanos? ¿Por qué lo dejó solo su Señor? ¿Tan mal lo estaba haciendo? Y si era así, ¿Por qué no lo destituían de su puesto? No era lógico, nada lo era. No sentía que estuviera haciendo nada malo, pero si justamente, lo estaba haciendo y no sabía, eso lo tenía nervioso: ya no sabía qué estaba mal o qué era correcto, no solo con él mismo, sino también con Dean.

Su humano parecía bien cuando estaba con él y se sentía bien. El ángel guerrero lo sentía bien, pero entonces, algo pasaba que no podía identificar y todo cambiaba. Una angustia muy grande se posicionaba en su pecho y un amargo aprisionaba su garganta. El nivel de desesperación subía, pero lo que no entendía el ángel, es que ese nivel de desesperación, si bien era recíproco, en Dean, por ser humano, se volvía letal, como una persona que aguanta la respiración bajo el agua y busca la superficie para dar esa bocanada salvadora, pero nunca llega a esta, porque parece alejarse más y más, y el deseo de llegar a esa superficie se incrementa, convirtiéndose en lo único que importa, ya que ve el azul del cielo desde la transparencia del agua y sabe que está allá arriba. Lo sabe, lo ve, lo siente y esto no hace más que reforzarlo todo.

Así estaba Dean, sin tope. El nivel de desesperación sin control, cuando lo llamó para que lo follara en una sucia esquina en pleno callejón.

—No puedo hacerlo aquí, pueden vernos —explicó el ángel.

—Solo tienes que desaparecer. No habrá problemas —dijo bajándose los pantalones y la ropa interior hasta los talones, quedando desnudo de la cintura para abajo.

Se dio vuelta contra la pared, apoyando las manos y levantó el culo para que lo follaran duro, rápido y parejo.

El ángel no estaba ni excitado, pero eso no era problema, solo tenía que agarrarlo de la cintura frotar su pene contra ese trasero y meterle los dedos en la boca para que los lubricara. Así lo hizo. Le metió dos dedos en la boca. Dean los chupó con avidez y presteza, porque sabía donde irían a parar. Después, abrió más las piernas cuando sintió esos dedos invadir su trasero, quiso estar desnudo completo, pero en ese lugar era imposible. Además, le daba un toque más excitante, más de lo que estaba.

—Ya, métemelo —suplicó.

Cassy sacó el lubricante, el cual traía siempre, y lo esparció en su miembro con movimientos bien masturbadores para levantarlo al máximo, dejándolo listo para el impaciente.

—Rápido… Ah… —Calló de improviso al sentir la invasión.

El ángel se lo metió todo de una sola vez y lo llegó a levantar de su sitio. Dean pegó un grito muy escandaloso y tuvo que taparle la boca con su mano. Así lo folló con movimientos erráticos del trasero de Dean, quien lo mecía en busca de más y de él arremetiendo para dárselo profundo.

Sintió que alguien venía, desplegó sus alas, agarró a un jadeante Dean por la cintura, y voló con él hacia el cielo. Dean casi se desmayó.

Aterrizaron en el techo de un edificio, todavía pegados por el calor del sexo. Dean con un ataque de pánico por el vuelo, trató de despegarse, literalmente de Cassy, quien lo tenía bien agarrado, tapando su boca. Comenzó a pegarle con los brazos y piernas, pero el ángel solo lo inclinó en la cornisa, en donde quedó con el pecho pegado en el borde mirando, hacia las luces de la ciudad en altura y hacia los techos de los otros edificios. Al hacer esto, el ángel romano soltó su boca para colocarla en su espalda y arremeterlo con estocadas fuertes.

Dean lleno de pánico al ver que el otro continuaba gritó:

—¡Cas, no, detente, idiota!

El ángel se detuvo al instante y Dean se soltó, tropezando a causa de los pantalones abajo. Comenzó a subírselos y a insultarlo de mil formas, producto de la adrenalina del susto.

—Venía alguien —explicó con simpleza el ángel.

—¡Púdrete! ¡Solo tenías que desaparecer, no hacerte el Superman! ¡Dios, casi me da un infarto! —Caminó nervioso como animal acorralado —. Maldito hijo de perra.

Algo dentro del ángel se remeció.

—Lo lamento, yo no soy Castiel. No puedo teletransportarme, solo volar —dijo con tristeza.

Por primera vez, Dean tomó conciencia de todo lo dicho. Había logrado que Cassy mencionara el nombre de Castiel, sin títulos ni nada parecido ¿Era eso alguna blasfemia?

—No, no quise decir eso, en serio —contestó Dean a modo de disculpa.

—Lo sé, sé que no quieres decir lo que dices. —Lo miró con tristeza.

Silencio e intercambio de miradas. El ángel desapareció.

—¡No! ¡Espera, no te vayas! —Vio hacia todos lados— ¡Maldición! —Se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos— ¿Qué hice? —Su voz se perdió en un murmullo.

El ángel guerrero de la armadura azul sexy, no volvió a aparecer, aunque él rezara con todas sus fuerzas hasta las súplicas. Dean comenzó a ahogarse, casi literalmente hablando, y trataba de todas las formas de que no le afectara, pero eso era imposible. Fue su hermano quien lo notó extraño.

—¿Todavía sigues con la striper? —preguntó Sam con curiosidad.

Dean se preguntó de cuál striper se refería su hermano. Casi metió las patas en la mentira.

—¿Eh? —Abrió los ojos—. Ah, ella, no, ya no. Me dejó por un barman.

—¡Oh!... —Evaluó el burlarse, pero el rostro de su hermano lo detuvo—. Quizás sea lo mejor.

—Quizás.

No, no era lo mejor para él, quería a su striper personal, a su ángel. El estómago se le revolvió de improviso.

Las conductas erráticas volvieron más peligrosas que nunca, ya que eran más absolutas. No cayó en la bebida ni nada de eso, él necesitaba algo más fuerte. Algo que lo embarrara de sangre, pues creía que la caza de monstruos ayudaría, pero en el inconsciente, buscaba algo más doloroso que reemplazara lo que sentía, y eso estaba en el nivel de daño dispuesto a sufrir. Por eso buscó casos como loco y luego se lanzó hacia el primero que encontró peligroso.

—Pero Dean, no sabemos si es un caso —hablaba la voz de la conciencia.

—Hay un muerto Sammy, uno —enfatizó con el dedo en alto—, por menos hemos investigado.

Dean se veía más agitado que de costumbre.

—Está bien, hagámoslo —aceptó Sam suspirando.

Después, se tiró como un kamikaze a la caza sin siquiera investigar con qué trataba. Sam se subía por las paredes por la rabia y la preocupación: Dean no le respondía el celular.

—Cassy, Cassy, necesitamos de tu ayuda. Dean está haciendo estupideces y no me contesta. Espero que estés con él y lo traigas a salvo —pidió con tono asustado.

El ángel apareció ante sus ojos.

—No estoy con él —contestó.

Sam casi quedó pegado en el techo del motel.

—¡Cassy, por Dios!, ¿dónde estabas? Dean desapareció y no puedo encontrarlo.

—Está a diez kilómetros de aquí en una granja abandonada. Lo puedo ver. Está bien por el momento. Iré a buscarlo por aire. Tú ve también, te llevaría volando, pero si voy solo, llegaré más rápido —explicó a toda prisa.

Inmediatamente, desapareció de improviso ante la vista de Sam.

—¡Espera, cómo llegaré! —gritó.

Unas imágenes se le aparecieron en la cabeza y supo que era Cassy quien las enviaba. Salió disparado en busca de un taxi, pues no le quedó más remedio, y partió rumo a la dirección guiada por el ángel.

Cassy volaba a toda velocidad con sus hermosas alas blancas extendidas, dejando una estela misteriosa en el cielo. Cubrió rápidamente los diez kilómetros y llegó a una casa deteriorada por el abandono. Veía desde las alturas el Impala estacionado no tan cerca de la casa de un piso y junto a esta, un granero. Entró como un fantasma en busca del imprudente cazador y lo encontró en la cocina, revisando una alacena. Si buscaba sal o tenía hambre, no lo sabía. Dean se dio la vuelta.

—¡Cassy! ¿Por qué no te apareces? No hay nadie por aquí.

El ángel no se hizo visible y tampoco se movió de su posición. Dean siguió buscando por la casa al presunto monstruo. Entró a los dormitorios donde las camas eran un desastre ruinoso, polvo por todas partes. Pasó por el baño, hurgueteó el botiquín como buscando algo en específico, pero no sabiendo qué cosa. Volvió al living.

Dean suspiró.

—Mira, Cassy, sé que lo eché a perder, pero... dame una oportunidad ¿Sí? Prometo hacerlo bien esta vez.

Nada.

—Cassy, por favor.

Nada otra vez.

—¡Maldición! —exclamó frustrado.

Salió de la casa con la mente y el alma apaleada, rumbo al granero. El piloto automático andando para atrapar al monstruo de turno, el cual no apareció por ningún lado. El granero estaba solo a unos pasos de la casa de junto y había señas de que el monstruo estuvo en ese lugar, pero nada en específico.

El lugar no estaba tan sucio como la casa. Igual era de madera, pero un poco más grande, con algunas ventanas de vidrios, las cuales dejaban entrar la luz de forma suave para iluminar el interior de los corrales llenos solo de paja. Comenzó a escudriñar, primero los almacenes del fondo donde guardaban las herramientas y otras cosas. Le llamó la atención un sin número de artículos filosos que servían para segar el trigo y para mover la paja.

Sam llegó minutos después con machete en mano y muy agitado por haber corrido el trecho donde lo dejó el taxi. Demasiado apartado del camino hacia la granja, corrió con las imágenes mandadas por Cassy. Gracias a estas imágenes, sabía que estaban en el granero, así que entró sin más.

—¡Hey, Cassy!, ¿seguro no quieres follar aquí? La paja está fresqui… —Dean quedó helado al ver a Sam mirarlo como si tuviera dos cabezas.

El ángel se presentó.

—No, Dean, no quiero follar contigo en la paja —Miró a ambos cazadores—. Hola Sam, no hay monstruos por los alrededores.

Dean se recuperó del shock.

—¿Ahora decides hablarme? ¿Cuándo aparece Sam? —Estaba mosqueado.

—Es importante que él esté presente en esta conversación.

—No, no lo creo, esto nos incumbe a ti y a mí. No lo involucres en esto.

Sam con la cabeza hecha un lío poco entendía de qué hablaban, pero no quería que lo dejaran fuera. Eso ni hablar.

—Wowowow, esperen un momento ¿De qué demonios están hablando? —pregunta Sam— ¿Acaso ustedes dos? —Mueve el dedo índice apuntado a uno y al otro.

—No es lo que pare… —comienza su hermano.

—Sí, Dean y yo estamos follando desde hace un mes —interrumpe el ángel.

—¡Qué! —Abrió la boca de la impresión—, pe…pero… pe… ¿La striper? —preguntó a Dean, apuntando a Cassy.

Dean rueda los ojos.

—La striper. —Dean apunta con el dedo al ángel.

Silencio.

—¡Oh, mi Dios! —Sam se agarra la cabeza— ¡Pero qué demonios están pensando! Dean, no puedes follarte a Cassy, es un ángel de la guarda que fue creado hace unos pocos meses.

—No, no es así —explica el ángel—, él no me folla. Yo lo follo a él.

—¡Dios! ¡No quiero saber eso! —gime Sam.

—¿Quieres callarte Cassy? —pide Dean entre molesto y avergonzado.

—No, no puedo callarme. Lo siento —afirma el ángel—, Sam, Dean no está mejorando. Intenté ayudarlo, pero no mejora, al contrario, está peor y no quiere verlo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Sam con seriedad.

—Sí, ¿de qué hablas? —Quiso saber Dean—, yo estoy bien.

—No, no lo estás —Sam y Cassy hablaron al mismo tiempo, mirándolo fijamente.

Dean los miró de vuelta.

—Eeeeh, ok —Asintió asustado de esos dos.

—Es el lazo entre almas con mi Señor —explicó Cassy—, no está desapareciendo, al contrario, se fortalece.

—¿Cómo que se fortalece? Explícate —exigió Dean.

—No debió fortalecerse si estaba teniendo coito conmigo. Debió desaparecer, porque yo soy un ser diferente al del lazo, pero el ser diferente pudo crear la fortaleza en sí.

—No te entiendo, explícate mejor —pidió Sam.

—Yo, soy un ser semejante a mi Señor, en otras palabras, me parezco a él. Dean confunde sus sentimientos, me confunde con él.

—No, no es eso… —Trata de explicar Dean.

—Sí, lo es, me confunde con Castiel.

—Bueno, Cassy eso es natural que pase —interviene Sam—. Tú eres igualito a él, digamos que tienes el mismo envase con diferente etiqueta.

Cassy lo quedó mirando. Sam hizo un gesto de comprensión.

—Me refiero a que eres igual a Castiel —explicó Sam.

—Aun así, no debió pasar. Puede que me parezca, pero tengo una esencia diferente y esta no puede fortalecer el lazo, porque soy solo una sombra… —Cassy se quedó en trance, luego abrió los ojos como teniendo una revelación.

—¿Qué?, ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Dean.

—Cre… o saber por qué el lazo se fortalece, pero no se satisface…

—¿Ah, sí? Pues, ¡ilumínanos! —Dean alzó las manos.

—Sí, Cassy, dinos lo que crees qué pasa con el lazo —pide Sam.

—Solo se me ocurre una razón para que el lazo se haya fortalecido y tiene lógica, pero no estaré seguro si es cierto hasta que lo compruebe.

—¡Qué, sí! ¿Cuál es la razón? —preguntó Sam.

—Yo no soy una sombra —sentenció.

—¡Qué! —gritaron los dos cazadores de improviso.

—No soy solo una sombra —repitió— debo ser algo más y el único que puede decírmelo…

El ángel guerrero cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza, topando su mentón con su pecho; extendió los brazos, las manos con las palmas hacia arriba. Sus alas se abrieron en magnificencia, ocupando todo el lugar.

Ni siquiera lo dudó.

El corazón de Dean golpeó en su pecho con violencia, pues supo de inmediato lo que estaba haciendo el ángel.

—¡Cassy, no! ¡No lo hagas! —gritó.

Pero entonces, su hermano lo detuvo e hizo callar.

—Déjalo, necesitamos saber —dijo Sam.

—No ves que lo matará ¡No puedo dejar que lo haga! —chilló Dean desesperado.

—Dean —El ángel abrió los ojos para él—. No me pasará nada, confía en mí.

Dean se tranquilizó, aunque no mucho.

Cassy cerró los ojos otra vez y un brillo tenue invadió todo su cuerpo.

Ya sabían lo que pasaría, así que aguantaron la respiración y esperaron por segundos, los cuales parecieron horas.

Y Castiel, Dios Todopoderoso y Eterno, apareció con su figura habitual, pero totalmente, serio y escalofriante. Había cambiado más de la cuenta desde la última vez que lo vieron, pues era y no era él. Su aura daba una especie de terror, que solo Muerte o el mismo Lucifer proyectaban.

El Ángel de la Guarda puso de inmediato una rodilla en el suelo; su mano derecha en el corazón y la cabeza gacha, donde topaba su mentón con su pecho; sus alas medio plegadas descansaban en el suelo en actitud de sumisión.

—Supongo deseas morir por eso me has llamado —dijo Castiel con voz tétrica, ignorando como siempre a los hermanos y levantando los dedos en chasquido.

Dean adelantó un paso asustado, pero Sam lo detuvo con la mano.

—Mi Señor, os he llamado, porque no temo morir. Si es lo que deseáis, podéis disponer de mi vida.

—¡No, Cas te lo suplico…! —exclamó Dean desesperado y volvió a sentir el agarre de su brazo.

Castiel, movió solo su cabeza hacia el lado, fijó los ojos en Dean, quien perdió el aliento de forma repentina. Había pasado un buen tiempo donde sus miradas se encontrasen. Sin embargo, la transparencia de ese color verde, reveló la profundidad de sus emociones al ser divino.

—Ustedes… —dijo Cas, arrastrando las palabras—, ¡qué hiciste! —Volvió la vista hacia el ángel para recriminarlo.

—Solo lo que vos deseabais —confesó con simpleza.

—¡Cómo te atreves! —rugió Dios.

Los cristales de las ventanas temblaron, y la ronca voz hizo un eco tenebroso. El granero se unió al crujido de los pocos cristales y comenzó a temblar desde los cimientos. Enseguida, el vidrio reventado saltó hacia ellos, teniendo que cubrirse con sus manos. Los muebles, que componían los almacenes, se abrieron de improviso y las cosas dentro de ellos, cayeron al suelo donde se desparramaron las herramientas, rompiéndose algunos tiestos.

—Mi Señor —apuró con voz potente antes de que fuera pulverizado—, yo no soy una sombra, y soy más que una imagen.

Castiel abrió los ojos y el temblor comenzó a menguar.

—Lo sabía, quizás siempre lo supe —continuó el ángel ensimismado—, pero tenía una especie de bloqueo que me cegaba —Se levantó de su postura sumisa y quedó parado a la altura de sus ojos, chocando las dos orbes azules—. Quizás puedas deshacerte de Dean, pero no puedes deshacerte de mí.

—¡Insensato! —rugió Castiel —. Si es eso lo que crees, mataré a Dean —sentenció Dios decidido y miró al cazador.

La oscuridad cayó sobre el lugar, solo el brillo de los ojos azules se hizo intenso, luminoso. Apuntó su mano a los asustados humanos.

—¡No lo hagas! —le gritó el ángel.

Cassy desplegó sus alas y se fue en contra de su Señor, el cual cambió de trayectoria su ataque y lanzó al ángel, con tanta fuerza contra la pared, que este la traspasó, quedando incrustado.

—¡Cassy! —gritó Dean, corriendo hacia el ángel.

—¡Dean! ¡No! —Sam intentó detenerlo, pero no pudo alcanzarlo, así que corrió detrás de su hermano.

—¡Son unos malditos blasfemos! ¡Ya me tienen harto! ¡Los mataré a todos! —retumbó la voz de Dios, en todo el lugar, provocando un temblor demasiado fuerte.

Las paredes comenzaron a resquebrajarse y partirse. El viejo granero no aguantando más los embates divinos, amenazaba con caerse al suelo. Sam alcanzó a su hermano, quien no alcanzó a llegar donde Cassy yacía, y los dos tuvieron que sujetarse el uno del otro del brazo, ya que el vaivén les hacía perder el equilibrio. Luego, los hermanos no pudieron mantenerse en pie producto del remecer de la tierra y se sujetaron más fuerte, tratando de levantarse sin éxito.

Finalmente, todo colapsó y donde antes estuvo el granero con su casa de junto abandonada, una gran nube de polvo espeso, oscuro, cubrió el lugar.

 **Fin capítulo 9**


	10. Revelaciones

-10-

 **A Imagen y Semejanza**

 **Por Ladygon**

Como dijo mi amor que no es mi amor XD, en el capítulo 11x14: "Se escapó el gato".

 **Capítulo 10: Revelaciones.**

La oscuridad dio paso a la luz natural y la nube de polvo espesa no dejaba ver nada. Esta nube, se alzó al cielo para disiparse, pero una ráfaga de viento poderosa la corrió del lugar y la lanzó lejos. Fue Dios quien la alejó al igual que el soplo de una vela, dejando ver así, el desastre de los escombros.

Castiel permanecía de pie en un círculo inmune y despejado. Nada cayó sobre él como si un domo invisible lo cubriera del evento telúrico. Sin embargo, estaba rodeado por montones de escombros de lo que antes fue la casa y el granero. Un desastre muy penoso.

Quedó mirando un montículo muy alto de trozos de maderas quebrados, paja, metales, planchas de zinc quebradas, algunos ladrillos, tierra y tantas cosas, que no podían ser identificadas: una masa deforme de ruinas. Sus ojos cayeron, alzó su mano derecha con la palma hacia arriba y el grupo de los escombros comenzaron a levantarse de ese montículo en especial. Luego, movió su palma hacia abajo y corrió su mano a un lado, lanzando el montón de deshechos lejos, donde el movimiento a la derecha de su brazo los mandó. Los escombros arrastraron a otros escombros a su paso, dejando una especie de camino al despejarse.

Ahora pudo ver lo que estuvo bajo esas ruinas y no se sorprendió con su descubrimiento: unas alas sucias formaban un domo pequeño. Así como el mismo domo invisible que lo había cubierto a él, las alas del ángel de la guarda, se desplegaron para proteger y cubrir del derrumbe.

Esas alas comenzaron a moverse con lentitud, volviendo para atrás con cuidado, a su verdadera posición. Cassy estaba agachado sobre los humanos, abrazándolos de los hombros. Sam y Dean estaban sentados en el suelo, cubriendo sus cabezas con sus propias manos.

Los cazadores salieron de esa posición de defensa con lentitud, mirando asustados hacia todos lados.

—Sam, Dean, ¿están bien? —preguntó el ángel con las rodillas en el piso.

—Creo…, creo que sí —dijo finalmente, Sam.

Se reincorporaron con cuidado, por si tenían algún hueso roto o algo, pero nada. Cassy los había protegido del derrumbe, salió volando desde donde yacía incrustado por el último golpe, y los cubrió con sus alas en el momento del colapso estructural. Cuando estuvieron de pie y sacudieron un poco el polvo de sus ropas, se dieron cuenta de que Cassy se veía realmente mal. Antes de decir algo, sintieron la presencia poderosa de Dios, quien los observaba desde su misma posición anterior, sin moverse.

Dean no dijo nada, pero le devolvió la mirada con tristeza, dolor, desesperación. Trató de aguantar lo más posible y toda su fortaleza estaba a prueba. Sin embargo, fue demasiado, mucha resistencia. Resistió y resistió, creo un muro emocional, uno parecido al de Sam, pero al igual que el suyo, fue destruido por la misma persona, aunque de diferente forma.

—Cas, por favor ¡Ya basta!, puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, pero déjalo en paz. Él no hizo nada. Fui yo quien lo provocó —suplicó Dean a punto de las lágrimas.

—¡Dean, no! —susurró Sam.

—Tranquilo —dijo Cassy—. Él no hará nada de eso. Está enamorado de ti.

Sam y Dean quedaron estupefactos, pero antes de que el cazador pudiera digerirlo, Castiel ya lo estaba negando.

—¡Cállate! Eso no es cierto. No siento nada por él. Es solo un humano, yo soy Dios.

—Pero yo soy un ángel —aseguró Cassy—, y estoy enamorado de Dean.

Castiel se removió nervioso y no pasó desapercibido para todos. Dean asimilaba la situación como una esponja, entonces, lo comprendió.

—Yo también estoy enamorado de ti Cassy, pero… —Miró a Cas.

—… Estás enamorado de Castiel —completó el ángel.

Dean miró a ambos y asintió con lentitud.

—Te amo Cas. —Y el corazón palpitó como loco en su pecho.

—Es tu problema. Yo no siento nada por ti —dijo el ser supremo con frialdad.

—Eso es cierto. No te ama —aseguró Cassy.

Dean sintió que moría de una forma misteriosa.

—Pero yo sí —continuó Cassy—, y como yo estoy enamorado de ti, él también lo está —Confusión en los rostros humanos y se apresuró a explicar—. Verán, yo soy la parte de Castiel que siente por ustedes. Castiel me creó para deshacerse de los sentimientos que tenía hacia ustedes, y por eso arrancó esa parte de él y con eso me creó a mí.

Todos abrieron los ojos, excepto Castiel, quien estaba evaluando, seriamente, la situación.

—Pero al hacer eso —siguió el ángel —, no solo se quitó los sentimientos de amistad, cariño y amor, sino que desgarró ese lazo fortalecido por el amor en común y provocó una herida profunda en el alma de Dean. Por eso él está mal, muy mal, apenas puede soportarlo. Dean es valiente y fuerte, pero tú lo has dicho —Camina hacia Castiel—, es solo un humano, en cambio, tú eres Dios y me has creado para quitarte todo rastro de sentimiento, como también de tu propia herida que dejaste. Esa es la razón de por qué no puedes eliminarme, porque soy tu tarro de basura.

—¡Cállate! —dijo Castiel todo cabreado con la situación.

—Es cierto —Cassy se detiene justo a unos pasos de su creador—, cada vez que vienes aquí y ves a Dean, la herida vuelve a abrirse y los sentimientos afloran. Ahora mismo estás experimentado el fenómeno.

Cas mira enojado al ángel, luego mira a Dean, pero retira la vista de improviso con nerviosismo.

El ángel voltea y encara a los hermanos.

—Cuando él se vaya —siguió explicando Cassy—, necesitará deshacerse de esos sentimientos y los depositará en mí. Así lo hizo la última vez, pero al hacerlo, cambió mi configuración y yo me involucré más con Dean. Terminé acostándome contigo —concluyó, mirando con intensidad a su humano.

El humano reaccionó.

—Cas, ¿es cierto eso? —preguntó Dean con miles de sentimientos encontrados.

Cas parecía un volcán en las puertas de una erupción catastrófica.

—¡Soy Dios! ¡No puedo tener sentimientos humanos! ¡Qué no lo ven! —Castiel estaba al punto del colapso—. Está bien, no quería llegar a esto. Mataré a Dean y lanzaré su alma hacia la nada, luego, traspasaré esto a ti, ángel. No volveré más, y a ti —Señaló al ángel—, te ataré a Sam. Les borraré la memoria a todos, no volveré a verlos —sentenció agitado.

—No puedes y no te dejaré hacer eso. —Cassy sacó su lanza del hombro y la sostuvo en su mano con la punta hacia arriba en forma vertical.

Castiel rió.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? ¿Matarme? —Volvió a reír.

—No, mi Señor. No pienso mataros, eso es imposible —dijo con solemnidad el ángel—, pero no puedo, ni quiero vivir a medias, y por eso me pregunto… ¿Qué pasará si me elimino?

Apuntó la lanza hacia su pecho con las dos manos, en forma vertical, inclinó su pecho para caer sobre ella.

—¡Cassyyy, nooooo! —gritó desesperado Dean y fue corriendo hasta el ángel.

—¡Nooo, qué haces! —Castiel quedó paralizado de la impresión.

—¡Cassy! ¡Dean! —Sam se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos.

La luz manifestaba esa muerte de un ángel tan característica, mientras el corazón de Dean sufría una conmoción al ver a su amado atravesado, totalmente en su pecho, por su propia lanza, por sus propias manos. Todo por su culpa, para protegerlo de los embates divinos, que volvían a caer sobre ellos, esta vez más letales.

Dean con ojos aguados, logró llegar donde su ángel y sostenerlo con fuerza en su pecho, antes de que cayera de lado al suelo.

—No, no, no, no… —repetía Dean llorando.

Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, y estas caían en el rostro del ángel a medida que se desplomaban los dos como en cámara lenta. Al menos eso fue la impresión de Dean: que no terminaban nunca de caer al piso, con esa agonía latente de quién vio tantos cuerpos sin vida.

Dean quedó sentado en el piso con su amado entre sus brazos. La mente sin procesar lo ocurrido todavía, dejó paso a la vista. Vio así cómo, el cuerpo sin vida, comenzó a evaporarse y escurrirse, finalmente, entre sus manos, transformándose en una nube. Esta nube de vapor brillante y hermosa, parecía tener voluntad propia. Dean miró, con asombro, su desplazamiento hacia arriba, directo hacia Castiel.

Castiel retrocedió un paso y luego trató de moverse, pero parecía pegado al piso. Miró sus zapatos, miró la nube.

—¡Nooo, aléjate de mí! —gritó, protegiéndose con sus dos manos levantadas y cruzadas.

Sam y Dean vieron como Castiel era rodeado por esa nube y como se filtraba por su cuerpo, entrando en él. El ser supremo comenzó a gritar como si lo estuvieran matando con una espada de ángel, pero no salía luz de sus cavidades, al contrario, entraba esa nube luminosa en él. Se iluminó entero y los hermanos tuvieron que taparse los ojos.

La luz desapareció y Castiel cayó al suelo de rodillas. Se abrazó a sí mismo y comenzó a temblar, convulsivamente.

—Me duele, me duele… Dean… me duele… —gemía Cas de forma desvalida.

Dean caminó a gatas o en cuclillas y cubrió con rapidez los tres pasos que lo separaban de él. Luego, puso las rodillas en el suelo, quedando a su altura y lo abrazó.

—Tranquilo Cas, estarás bien, mi amor. —Besó su frente con ternura.

Comenzó a mecerlo entre sus brazos, a sobar su espalda y acariciar su cabeza. Castiel seguía diciendo que le dolía, pero pareció tranquilizarse cuando correspondió el abrazo de Dean. Este último ya no lloraba y una sonrisa melancólica acompañaba su rostro.

Sam miraba toda la escena con ternura y pasó su mano por su cara. Esto era demasiado complicado para él. Mejor salió en busca del Impala por el camino despejado entre los escombros. Quizás andaba el monstruo, rondando por los alrededores y no quería sorpresas ahora que parecían indefensos.

—¿Cómo estás?, ¿todavía te duele? —preguntó Dean, acariciando sus cabellos.

—Sí, todavía, pero estoy mejor —Castiel levantó por primera vez el rostro para verlo a los ojos—. Dean —dijo todo avergonzado.

—Lo sé.

Dean sonrió iluminado, por todos los sentimientos que tenía por ese sujeto tan cabezón de lo terco que era. Así que lo único que atinó, fue a besarlo en la boca con cariño y con todo lo que tenía en su alma renovada. Se sintió increíble cuando el beso fue correspondido con la misma intensidad dada. El corazón saltó en su pecho lleno de dicha y al pegarse más a ese cuerpo amado, pudo sentir el otro corazón latiendo al unísono.

Supo entonces, que Cassy estaba dentro de Cas. En realidad, Cassy siempre fue Cas o una parte de él, quizás la parte más importante, porque era aquella que contenía todos los sentimientos y emociones. La parte que lo hacía especial, la parte que lo hacía suyo.

Dean levantó a Cas del suelo y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Luego lo sostuvo de la cintura para sujetarlo mientras él tenía pasado el brazo por su hombro.

Sam estaba apoyado en el Impala y esperando, cuando los vio caminando lento como si Cas estuviera herido de batalla. Quizás así era.

—Conduce tú —dijo Dean a su hermano y le lanzó las llaves.

Sam les abrió la puerta trasera y los dos entraron. Condujo en dirección al motel un poco desconcertado. Miraba de vez en cuando por el espejo retrovisor, comprobando si la parejita iba bien atrás.

—Estamos bien, Sammy —tranquilizó su hermano—. Cas solo necesita descansar.

Castiel tenía su cabeza en el hombro de Dean y este último lo abrazaba con cariño. Tenía los ojos semicerrados con la mirada baja. Sam pensó que no se veía bien, pero dos kilómetros más allá, volvió a mirar y una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del antiguo ángel le dijo que en verdad estaba bien.

Dean acarició la mano de Cas hasta llegar al motel. Depositó a su amado en su cama y le quitó los zapatos. Castiel se movió de costado en posición fetal.

Sonó el celular de Sam. Había una pista del caso.

—Iré yo —dijo a su hermano—. Tú quédate con Cas, estaré bien.

Dean asintió con la cabeza.

—Llámame si necesitas algo —le respondió Dean.

Sam salió de la habitación. Dean se acostó y abrazó por la espalda a Cas, quedando uno detrás del otro, acurrucados y en posición fetal, de manera tal, que su cuerpo quedó con un delicioso contacto.

—No sé si pueda con esto, es demasiado… —dijo Castiel casi en un susurro.

—Claro que puedes, eres Dios, ¿no? —Dean le dio un beso en la nuca y sintió cómo se estremecía el otro cuerpo.

Silencio.

—No, ya no más —responde.

—¿Cómo, a qué te refieres? —preguntó Dean extrañado.

—No puedo ser Dios con sentimientos humanos. Nadie estaría de acuerdo con eso. Crearía una nueva guerra civil en el cielo —dijo con tristeza.

—¡Oh!… lo siento Cas —trató de consolarlo con un apriete también de sus brazos—. Lo arreglaremos, de alguna forma. Siempre hay una forma, somos prueba de ello.

Castiel volteó el rostro, pero no fue suficiente, así que volteó su cuerpo entero para quedar de lado y encontrarse cara a cara con Dean. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, pasó un silencio estelar donde el amor cruzó entre ellos. Sonrieron juntos.

Dean se acercó a él y alcanzó sus labios: era el primer beso de Cas dado por Dean, estando completo. No estaba acostumbrado a sentir ese calor y sus emociones se alocaron sin control.

La lengua acarició sus labios, acarició como pidiendo permiso para entrar, un permiso muy sutil, deseoso. Aprovechó el ligero temblor de aquellos y entró con cuidado, saboreando cada uno de esos pliegues carnosos, algo resecos. Cuando se encontró con la otra lengua, fue una explosión de gustos deliciosos. Esto lo hizo agarrarla con docilidad, enroscando, frotando, esperando una respuesta a la estimulación generada, cosa que no demoró en demostrarse. La otra lengua le respondió con presteza como si despertara una pasión dormida hace milenios, pero tan fresca como la experiencia adquirida a la rápida.

Dean sonrió entre las comisuras de esa boca tan deseada con el corazón lleno de felicidad y arremetió con fuerza en la exploración minuciosa del interior. Se acostó sobre Cas y abrazó su cuerpo para sentir el contacto a diferencia de la armadura siempre presente, molestosa, del Ángel de la Guarda. Fue increíble, podía sentir cada músculo. Metió la mano para acariciar la piel, sentirlo con más intensidad: había calor, había movimiento, había suavidad, había carne, había huesos, había humanidad. Enloquecería si su piel no tocaba esa piel: quería restregarse contra ella, friccionarse. Comenzó a desvestirse, sacándose la chaqueta. Tuvo que retirar su boca, en vez de eso, mandaba su aliento al estar a pocos centímetros con ganas de seguir pegado a ella. Abrió la camisa de Cas y acarició sus pezones.

Cas exhaló un suspiro quejumbroso. Dean volvió a su boca para comérsela. Le metió la mano por el pantalón.

—Dean… Dean… espera… —dijo con la voz entrecortada, jadeando.

Dean se detuvo en seco.

—Oh, lo siento Cas, ¿te lastimé? —preguntó preocupado.

—No, no es eso… —dijo incorporándose y sentándose en la cama—, es que…

—¿Qué Cas, puedes decirme?

Los ojos llenos de dulzuras del cazador hicieron que desviara la vista.

—… No sé qué hacer —dijo entre avergonzado y triste.

—Ah, bueno… —explica— no es tan necesario saber, solo relájate y yo haré lo demás. —Le sonrió con picardía.

—No, no, Dean —dijo antes que el otro lo besara otra vez—, no me refiero a eso. Eso sí, lo sé, porque el otro yo… —Miró a Dean—… digamos que tengo sus recuerdos.

—Eso es bueno —dijo más para sí mismo, luego dirigió la vista ante el confundido— ¿Entonces? —preguntó con interés.

—Ahora que tengo estos sentimientos humanos, tendré que ir al cielo y quizás deba renunciar a ser Dios… no sé, nombrar a alguien que tome mi lugar. Las cosas en el cielo están más calmadas. Logré limpiar la corrupción, pero todavía hay mucho qué hacer…

—¿Y tú Cas, qué quieres hacer?

Castiel lo miró sorprendido.

—Sí, tú, ¿qué te gustaría? —repitió Dean.

—Pues yo… solo quiero estar contigo.

—¿Quieres ser mi Ángel de la Guarda?

—¿Quieres que lo sea?

—Por supuesto, además, tú siempre lo has sido, pero te prefiero con gabardina: te ves sexy.

—¿No te gustó mi traje de guerrero?

—¡Claro que sí! Un poco ridículo... aunque tú te ves bien con lo que te pongas —se apresuró a explicar a causa de una pequeña arruga en la frente del otro —, pero digamos que la armadura era algo incómoda en ciertos momentos. Eso sí, las alas eran una maravilla ¿Podrías mostrarme tus alas alguna vez?

—Claro que podría. Lo haré cuando te acostumbres a mi brillo. Tendrás que entrenar mucho.

—¡Me encanta entrenar!, en especial contigo. —Sonrisa maliciosa.

Cas se sonrojó y se vio adorable.

—Entonces, ¿volverás al cielo? —preguntó con tristeza en la voz.

—Debo hacerlo. Arreglaré los pendientes. Dejaré alguien de confianza a cargo. Tendré que dejar las almas restantes al Purgatorio.

—Espera, ¿en verdad dejarás tu poder por mí?, o sea, sé que el puesto de Dios lo puedes dejar, pero eso a dejar lo que te hace ser Dios, es otra cosa.

Dean vio que Castiel estaba dispuesto a renunciar a todo por él y el pecho se le inflamó con ese exquisito sentimiento. Recordó que no era la primera vez que hacía algo tan extremo solo para quedarse con él en la Tierra.

—Está bien, Dean, de todas formas tenía planeado dejar esas almas donde corresponde. Al principio, no pude controlar a los leviatanes, unos monstruos muy poderosos que trataron de controlarme, así que gracias a los consejos de Muerte, me deshice de ellos en el Purgatorio. Después, el poder de las otras almas todavía era incierto, así que fui dejándolas a medida que el poder se volvía incontrolable. Verás, esas almas quieren salir de mí, tienen ese impulso y yo las he estado reteniendo dentro de mí solo por el poder, pero eventualmente, ellas saldrán y no puedo permitir que lo hagan en ningún lugar, salvo donde pertenecen, porque de otra manera pueden crear destrucción y caos… En verdad me estaban cambiando… Cassy tenía razón —dijo pensativo—, no podía seguir incompleto, me faltaba esa parte de mí esencial para mi sobrevivencia. Me faltabas tú.

Dean lo miraba con amor. A Cas se le secó la boca.

—Te esperaré —dijo Dean con decisión—, pero si necesitas ayuda, pídemela.

Cas sonrió.

—Lo haré.

—Confío en ti. —Dean le sonrió de regreso.

Cas tomó su mentón y le acarició los labios con el dedo pulgar, mientras se los miraba. Acercó su rostro hasta pegarse a aquellos labios rojos que lo llamaban con insistencia, los unió con su lengua en un beso acaparador y lleno de esperanza. Entonces ese miedo que estaba en su interior, se atenuó con cada caricia de esa lengua calurosa. Ahora que su Castiel estaba completo, podía sentirlo por completo también, podía respirar esa bocanada de vida. El peso ya no estaba; liviano como flotar en una nube.

Las manos tocaban, palpaban disfrutando la piel del otro, los cabellos del otro, enredando los dedos en el pelo, acariciando la cabeza, la nuca, el cuello, la espalda, los hombros y el pecho. El beso terminó con una exhalación vaporosa y ojos cerrados.

Sus frentes se tocaron. Manos en las mejillas, sintiendo la respiración de cada uno. Abrazo apasionado y susurros en el oído del otro.

—Volveré pronto.

—Lo sé.

Las manos vacías y el corazón esperanzado.

Dean miró hacia la nada. Permaneció sentado un buen tiempo en la cama en esa habitación solitaria. Luego se acostó en el lecho, ahora él en posición fetal, y se quedó dormido con una sonrisa triste.

 **Fin capítulo 10**


	11. Tierra, Cielo, Infierno y Purgatorio

-11-

 **A Imagen y Semejanza**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Advertencia:** Spoiler séptima, octava y novena temporada.

 **Capítulo 11: Tierra, Cielo, Infierno y Purgatorio.**

Sam llegó unas horas después. Abrió despacio la puerta, acercó el oído: planeaba salir corriendo en caso de interrumpir algo que no se puede interrumpir sin sufrir un trauma de por vida. Miró de reojo dentro de la habitación y solo vio un bulto en la cama. Aun así entró gritando:

—¡Ya llegué! —Siguió pasando la vista por todos lados.

El bulto era Dean, durmiendo. Extrañado de no encontrar a nadie más en la habitación, fue a golpear la puerta del baño.

—¡Cas! ¿Estás ahí?

—No, Sammy, Cas no está. Corta el escándalo, ¿quieres? —dijo su hermano, levantándose de la cama con pereza.

Sam volteó el rostro avergonzado.

—Disculpa, pero no quería llevarme una sorpresa —dijo sonriendo—. Ya me pasó una vez y fue traumático, imagina con Cas, ¡uf, no, gracias!, tendría que ir a terapia.

—Pues en vez de terapia, acostúmbrate, porque hay Cas para rato.

—Sí, sí, ya sé que te pegó fuerte el angelito.

—Más que fuerte ¡Dios! —exclamó Dean, agarrándose la cabeza con una mano.

Sam arqueó las cejas.

—Sí, Dios ¿Dónde está Cas? ¿Qué pasó? No me digas que te botaron, ¿tan rápido?

—No digas idioteces, a mí no me bota nadie —dijo Dean con seguridad.

—Cas te botó cuando se convirtió en Dios —picó a su hermano.

—… Eso no cuenta… —dijo sin saber si ofenderse o no, quedó pensando.

Sam rió con ganas.

—No es gracioso. —Dean casi hizo un puchero.

—¡Claro que lo es! Mírate, pareces novia abandonada. —Sam volvió a reír.

—¡No me abandonó! Solo fue al cielo para arreglar unos asuntos pendientes, aunque no sé cuándo volverá —su voz terminó en un murmullo triste.

—¡Oh, vamos! Sabes que volverá. Siempre vuelve. No seas idiota.

—Perra.

—No, la perra eres tú ahora. —Volvió a reírse de él.

—Ok, idiota. —Dean sonrió.

Trató de hablar sobre el caso —cualquier cosa para cambiar de tema—, pero su hermano seguía riéndose de él. Sabía que Cas volvería, eso no lo ponía en duda, lo que sucedía era que simplemente, lo extrañaba… "¡maldición!" —pensó, se fue solo unas horas y ya lo extrañaba demasiado. Lo peor de todo esto era que su hermano lo sabía. Sabía que extrañaba tanto a Cas que lo hacía comportarse como una colegiala enamorada. Todo esto no era su culpa, porque por primera vez en su vida, estaba enamorado, realmente enamorado como el amor verdadero. No como esos enamoramientos de los cuales creía que era amor pero, en realidad, eran solo ilusiones. Si hasta su instinto se lo decía desde la primera vez que vio a Cassy. Cassy lo atraía desde su interior como un conjuro susurrante y entrañable, y aunque trató con todas sus fuerzas resistirse, no lo logró, el impulso era demasiado fuerte. Estaba seguro de que lo sabía de mucho antes, pero no lo veía, ¿cómo podía ser eso posible? Estar enamorado y no saberlo, aunque lo sabía de manera inconsciente. Todo un misterio para él.

—Si no te callas, le diré a Cas que te convierta en estatua de sal.

Sam dejó de reírse, pero mantuvo la sonrisa en una actitud extrañada.

—No te atreverías.

Dean no respondió, pero elevó las cejas en una actitud muy sugerente. Su hermano se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a dar el reporte del caso en cuestión.

Parecía ser un hombre lobo, con la diferencia que este no se comió el corazón de la víctima. La casa con el granero a las afueras, fue su escondite por un tiempo. Quizás fue sorprendido comiendo o algo y mató en defensa propia, o para que no lo descubrieran. Después de esto huyó, inmediatamente, lo que explicaría la razón del por qué no se comió el corazón. Además, la víctima no era muy de los buenos trigos, la verdad, es que era un delincuente con un prontuario bastante largo.

—¿Quieres que lo sigamos? —preguntó Sam.

—Mmmmh, creo que debemos investigar primero, si fue un accidente o en defensa propia. Si fue una de estas dos…

—¿Lo dejamos ir?

—Mmmmmh.

Sam estaba con el rostro serio, pero sonreía con los ojos.

Cas subió al Cielo donde los ángeles lo esperaban con novedades sobre el trabajo de los ángeles de la guarda.

—Alabado mi Señor —dijo el ángel llamado Hannah—, os hemos extrañado.

El grupo presente, con Hannah a la cabeza le daba la bienvenida.

—Mis ángeles, ha llegado el tiempo, debo dejaros. No tienen, que seguir con ese trato conmigo —Vio el gesto de horror en la mirada de los ángeles—. No, no teman, todo estará bien.

—Mi Señor, por favor, no nos deje, ¡qué haremos sin vos! —exclamó Hannah, desesperada—, dijisteis que no nos abandonarías.

Pronto comenzaron a aparecer más ángeles, algunos con cuerpos humanos, otros solo luminosos en su forma original a la llamada en radio angelical, que su Dios hizo en ese instante, pues la información era entregada in-situ.

—No los abandonaré, si puedo. Vendré a verlos y estaré en contacto por si me necesitan —explicó al ver que se iban sumando más ángeles—. Todos ustedes saben que tomé el poder de las almas del Purgatorio para ganar la guerra, detener el Apocalipsis y renovar el Cielo. Nuestra misión siempre ha sido cuidar y proteger la creación de nuestro Padre. Es por eso que con el sistema implementado de los ángeles de la guarda podremos luchar contra el mal, ya que las fuerzas de las tinieblas tomaron gran parte del control en la Tierra. Debemos equilibrar las cosas. Seguir nuestro trabajo de protección y aprenderán de los humanos cosas maravillosas. Es cierto que ahora no lo comprenderán del todo, pero algún día lo entenderán. Por mi parte, debo devolver las almas que tomé prestadas. Si no lo hago, crearé un desastre, un peligro para todos. Esas almas pujan dentro de mí y quieren salir ¿Se imaginan el caos que podría generar?

—Mi Señor, ¿qué pasará con vos? —dijo Hannah con preocupación.

—Lo cierto es que no lo sé con seguridad. Quizás vuelva a ser un ángel como antes. Si es así, me convertiré en un ángel de la guarda, siempre quise ser uno y vendré a visitarlos.

Se escuchó un murmullo de insatisfacción.

—Pero vos eres nuestro líder, ¿quién nos guiará?

—Ustedes mismos pueden hacerlo, con la ayuda de todos. Es lo que han estado haciendo estos últimos meses, ¿acaso no se han dado cuenta? —dijo su Dios.

Más murmullos, pero ahora de asombro.

—Debe tenerse más confianza —continuó Castiel—, porque yo sí, confío en ustedes.

Silencio.

—Sé que están asustados y se avecinan días difíciles, pero tengan la seguridad de que si se mantienen unidos, saldrán adelante victoriosos, por favor, respétense los unos a los otros y todo estará bien.

Les sonrió a todos con cariño y luego continuó con los preparativos de su renuncia. Dejó a cargo a Hannah junto con un comité. Los administrativos seguirían con las tareas asignadas desde siempre más la guarnición apostadas en los hospitales y uno especial que verían a los ángeles de la guarda. Aquí se inscribió él mismo como ángel de los Winchester en reemplazo de la sombra llamada Cassy que había dejado.

Hicieron una pequeña ceremonia de despedida, aunque algunos no estaban muy conformes con la situación, todo pareció ir bien. Sabía que había algunos como Malaqui y Bartolomeo no estaban muy de acuerdo con todo su liderazgo, lo sabía porque les había leído las mentes, pero había otros como Rebeca o Tyrus, que estaban o a su favor, en el caso de Rebeca, o eran neutrales, en el caso de Tyrus. Lo que le sorprendía era que Bartolomeo tuviera esos pensamientos cuando fue su segundo al mando en la guerra civil del Cielo y, además, se suponía era su amigo. De todas formas, dejó a Bartolomeo y a Malaqui bajo vigilancia moderada en caso de cualquier cosa, por una posible desestabilidad en el Cielo. Quizás debía mandarlos como ángeles de la guarda a la Tierra, pero no parecían interesados, ni tenían el perfil, aunque Baltazar tampoco lo tenía y terminó de guardián. Como sea, cualquier problema del Cielo que hubiere, él trataría de ayudar como siempre lo hacía.

Concluido todo en el Cielo, decidió ir al Infierno a ver a Crowley. El demonio lo recibió con toda la pompa que se merece Dios.

—¿A qué debo el honor de su visita? —dijo el demonio con respeto.

—Vengo a informarte de la situación. Prefiero hacerlo yo mismo antes de que te enteres por otra fuente.

—Muy amable de su parte —respondió con ironía.

—Aunque conociéndote debes saberlo —Castiel le dio una mirada muy significativa—. Cuando me ofreciste las almas del Purgatorio, ninguno de los dos sabía las consecuencias de tener ese poder dentro de uno y creo que todavía no vislumbras que no es factible retener esas almas sin consecuencias.

—Tú lo hiciste —dijo Crowley con rencor.

—No, no lo hice —Vio como el otro lo miraba con sospecha—. Sabes que tuve que deshacerme de los leviatanes, pese a eso, las otras almas me dieron bastante poder. Sin embargo, no puedo controlarlos para siempre y si yo no pude hacerlo, nadie podrá. Eso quiere decir que tú tampoco.

—Eso nunca lo sabremos.

—Lo sabes —Hizo una pausa—. Iré al Purgatorio a devolver el resto de las almas. No puedo controlarlas más. Solo quiero que sepas, que esta vez los ángeles protegeremos a los humanos.

—¿Crees que volverás del Purgatorio? —dijo Crowley con malicia.

—No importa si vuelvo o no. Lo importante es que los ángeles harán su trabajo como siempre debió ser.

—Confías mucho en ellos. Pueden traicionarte ¿Sabes? Ellos no están acostumbrados a trabajar sin un líder y tú los abandonas. Me estás facilitando mucho las cosas.

—Si es lo que piensas puedes considerarlo, entonces, como un regalo de libertad.

—No creas que te has librado de mí. Esto recién comienza.

—No seas tan rencoroso y llorón. No te fue tan mal —dijo el aún Dios.

—¿Que no me fue tan mal? ¡Me traicionaste! ¡Me esclavizaste! Por tu culpa perdí el respeto de mis súbditos...

—... que yo aplaqué por si no recuerdas, fui yo quien acabó con tus rebeldes. Me debes una.

—Yo no te debo nada —respondió Crowley enojado.

—Claro que sí, era tu problema y yo vine a solucionarlo en vez de matarte por negligente. Así que me debes una —recalcó Dios la última parte.

—Grrrr —gruñó Crowley.

—Ahora si quieres, puedo matarte ahora mismo.

—No gracias.

—¿Ves? —refutó Dios.

—¿Qué tal esto? —continuó Castiel—. Confiaré en ti, de que no tratarás de tomar venganza.

El demonio rió de buena gana.

—Ser Dios te hizo más gracioso —le dijo Crowley.

—Las bromas rompen la tensión eso lo aprendí de los humanos —Dios se levantó del asiento y el otro se levantó también asustado—. Y también lo aprendí de ti. Eso lo sabes, ya que fuiste humano, aunque a veces lo olvidas —dijo con misterio.

Sonrió y le dio un miedo extraño al demonio.

—Nos vemos pronto Crowley.

—Adiós Dios, podría decir que fue un gusto conocerte, pero no. Cuando nos volvamos a ver las cosas serán diferentes —se despidió el Rey Demonio con ceremonia.

—Eso espero. —Y Dios desapareció del Infierno bajo el aliento de alivio del demonio.

No lo creería hasta que lo viera. Si en verdad Dios dejaría de ser Dios, Crowley no olvidaría la humillación, no importando si le debía algo o no. Castiel, el ángel, lo pagaría de alguna forma posible y era su deber buscar esa forma. Crowley se sentó en su trono de Rey de los Avernos a pensar concienzudamente, en un plan de contrataque. No habló en varias horas, pese a las insistencias de sus demonios subordinados sobre la cuenta de las almas recolectadas por el Infierno.

Mientras tanto, Castiel fue al Purgatorio. Siendo Dios, logró encontrar los caminos gracias a las Parcas. Estas eran las encargadas de llevar las almas de los monstruos al Purgatorio donde permanecerían para siempre, o hasta que otro monstruo eliminara a esa alma de monstruo. Es que el Purgatorio era eso: una continua lucha entre monstruos donde se cazarían por toda la eternidad. Un lugar boscoso, monocromático y muy caluroso, casi sofocante.

Viajando por uno de los caminos usado por las Parcas, el calor era intenso y debía actuar rápidamente, antes que llegaran los monstruos a atacarlo. En especial los leviatanes, quienes tenían ajustes pendientes con él y habían puesto precio a su cabeza.

Estos leviatanes sabían que Dios iba devolviendo las almas de a poco y esperaban que algún día, podrían encontrarlo débil. Es decir, sabían que tarde o temprano, terminaría devolviendo todas las almas y cuando eso pasara, se convertiría en solo un ángel. Un ángel en tierra de leviatanes no era problema para ellos, porque eran considerados por todos como "las pirañas del acuario", o sea, ellos podían comerse a un angelito con pan o cualquier cosa sin excepción, incluyéndose a ellos mismos. Este último pensamiento, le hizo estremecer de solo pensar que estuvo a punto de soltar esas cosas venenosas en el mundo de los humanos. "El Apocalipsis Leviatán" estuvo demasiado cerca y debía agradecer a Muerte y a Baltazar por sus sabios consejos.

Pensaba todo esto cuando llegó al Purgatorio. Tenía que alejarse un poco del portal que servía de entrada y salida al mismo tiempo, ya que el poder liberado podría afectarlo de alguna forma. Apareció en una especie de llanura entre el bosque tupido, pues no quería que sucediera lo mismo que la primera vez donde su poder destrozó varios árboles a su paso.

Ya en posición, concentró ese poder en su interior y luego lo liberó con cuidado. La luz se intensificó a su alrededor iluminando su cuerpo. El destello brillante salió desde dentro de su ser en una ráfaga hermosa y violenta. Así tan rápido como comenzó, así como terminó. Quedó cansado por su baja de poder tan repentina. Fue demasiado el poder liberado, ya que era todo lo que lo convertía en Dios. Ahora, era un ángel simplemente: Un Ángel de la Guarda.

Decidió salir rápido de ahí, así que corrió hacia el bosque, porque no estaba en condiciones de presentar peleas, pero algo llamó su atención: eran dos almas en su interior que no quisieron salir. Las iba a expulsar cuando sintió a los leviatanes acercarse donde estaba. Ahora que solo era un ángel, no podía moverse tan rápido, por eso dirigió su poder a la salida a ver si podía teletransportarse, pero no alcanzó.

Dos bolas cayeron, en medio del bosque, golpeando en el suelo en un casi cráter. Los entes crecieron desde su base hasta la cabeza para formar dos personas bien vestidas de negro: eran los leviatanes. Estos miraron los ojos azules y se lanzaron en su contra con todo. Castiel deslizó su espada por su brazo y esperó el ataque conjunto.

Recibió al primero, enterrando su espada en el corazón, pero no sucedió la muerte del monstruo, sino todo lo contrario, ya que lo enojó y abrió una boca enorme que abarcaba toda su cabeza. También sacó una lengua horrible, larga, siseante. Castiel del susto le dio un rodillazo y luego una patada que mandó lejos al monstruo. Se sorprendió de tener tanta fuerza, pero eso no le dio tiempo, porque el otro leviatán se le lanzó encima con las mismas ganas de comerlo. Pegó un salto hacia atrás y lo golpeó contra un árbol. El leviatán se mordió la lengua y pegó un grito salvaje, el árbol fue arrancado de su base desde la raíz y cayó al suelo junto con el monstruo.

Castiel vio a los dos leviatanes en el suelo y sintió como venía una manada de ellos a atacarlo. Volvió a fijar su poder en la salida y desplegó sus nuevas alas. No tuvo tiempo de admirarlas, pues ahora era un ángel por completo. Las agitó un poco, pero no sabía si estaban en forma como para una escapada fugaz.

Una lluvia de bolas negras de leviatanes, surcaban ese ambiente caliente a punto de caer sobre él.

 **Fin capítulo 11**


	12. Amor Angelical

-12-

 **A Imagen y Semejanza**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Advertencia:** Lemon.

 **Capítulo 12: Amor Angelical.**

Volvió a fijarse en la salida.

"Debo volver con Dean" —pensó.

Movió sus alas desplegadas y logró teletransportarse cerca del portal. Los leviatanes cayeron con fuerza, levantando el polvo del suelo. Castiel usó ese polvo de camuflaje y huyó lo más rápido que pudo hasta sentirse atraído por esa fuerza salvadora. Salió justo a tiempo, o eso pensó, pero al ver a su alrededor vio más bosques y se sintió confundido, por un momento. Logró concentrarse y supo que estaba en un lugar extraño de la Tierra, porque era demasiado parecido al Purgatorio.

El corazón angelical de Castiel saltó rápido. Se había librado por poco. Observó por los alrededores por si había algún demonio; estaba todo despejado. Desplegó sus alas, otra vez, y fue directo hacia Dean en casa de Bobby, pero ver al Winchester no tranquilizó su pobre corazón, sino que lo dejó más atormentado al verlo venir hacia él con una de esas sonrisas matadoras.

—Ho… la Dean —dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Si quiso decir algo más de eso, no pudo, ni se acordó, porque Dean tomó sus labios con una sed no sentida antes. Castiel abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, como también abrió la boca y descubrió su "error" o su buena acción, al sentir esa exquisita lengua entrar sin permiso, con arrebato.

Sintió sus alas batirse de la emoción y el movimiento invisible echó a volar los muebles.

—¡Cas detente! —ordenó Bobby— ¡Por Dios! ¿Quieres destruir mi casa?

Castiel soltó el beso medio confundido, mirando a su alrededor, y en efecto había provocado un ligero ciclón en la estancia. Bobby y Sam estaban en un rincón cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos y Dean… Dean… estaba entre ido y avergonzado, pues seguía en sus brazos.

—Lo siento, no me di cuenta —dijo liberando a Dean con cuidado.

—En fin, si van hacer eso seguido, mejor busquen un lugar más seguro… ¡como Alaska! —bufó Bobby muy molesto.

—Ya Bobby no pasó nada, nadie resultó herido —abogó Sam.

—Dile eso a mi televisión y a mi estéreo, ¡a mi botella de whisky! —exclamó el malhumorado hombre.

—Ok, sí, la botella de whisky... —murmuró Dean.

—Lo arreglaré. —Cas levantó su mano con la palma abierta hacia el frente.

Las cosas comenzaron a tomar su lugar original como si retrocedieran en el tiempo. Volvieron a restaurarse como si nunca les hubiera pasado nada. Todo esto ante los asombrados ojos de los hombres. Castiel también se sorprendió con ese poder, por un instante había olvidado que ya no era Dios y solo actuó como tal. El resultado debió ser un momento vergonzoso, pero resultó todo lo contrario.

—Creo que todo está en su sitio —dijo Castiel un tanto confundido.

—Fabuloso... eres fabuloso —la voz de Dean sonaba enamorada.

—Dean.

—Lo eres.

—Dean.

—Oigan par de tórtolos, dejen eso, ¿quieren? Es incómodo —bufó Bobby otra vez—, mejor me voy. Un gusto de verte otra vez Cas.

Lo último sonó tan sincero que Dean sonrió.

—Voy contigo Bobby —dijo Sam—. También me da gusto de verte. —Salió de la habitación, siguiendo a su padre adoptivo.

Quedaron en silencio, mirándose fijo a los ojos con un sentimiento profundo.

—¿Cómo estuvo el Purgatorio? —preguntó Dean.

—Caliente.

—Vaya, no parece tan malo.

—Es horrible.

Dean sonrió, fue hasta él, tomó sus mejillas con ambas manos y besó sus labios con cuidado primero, suave, delicado, lamiendo y acariciando. Cuando abrieron las bocas sus lenguas tomaron el control de sus cuerpos. Las ricas corrientes avasalladoras recorrieron los rincones de sus esencias.

—Llévame lejos —murmuró un Dean, muy deseoso, entre las comisuras de sus labios.

Cas sintió la vibración de la voz de Dean y exaltó su cuerpo.

—Dean.

—¿Me llevarás? —susurró manoseando.

—Dean.

—¿Lo harás?

—Dean, no puedo.

Se apartó de él confundido.

—¿No puedes teletransportarte?

—Sí, puedo, pero no podemos dejar a Sam y Bobby solos. Crowley amenazó con vengarse y si estamos lejos, atacará.

Dean comenzó a sulfurarse.

—¡Ese maldito hijo de perra! —exclamó a punto de grito.

Parecía un niño berrinchudo. Castiel lo quedó mirando con curiosidad, no sabiendo si echarse a reír o molestarse con la situación.

—Está bien, está bien —siguió Dean, tratando de calmarse—, veremos cómo lo arreglamos.

Castiel rodeó su cintura con una mano y lo atrajo hacia él.

—Te ves tan lindo iracundo —susurró el ángel en su oído.

Besó su cuello hasta escuchar un suspiro.

—Podemos ocupar una habitación de aquí —dijo Dean nervioso.

—Eres muy escandaloso para eso —arguyó sin pensar.

—¡No es cierto! —gritó Dean y luego bajó la voz inmediatamente—. No es cierto... no tanto.

Castiel besó su pecosa nariz y al siguiente momento, los dos estaban en la habitación que a veces los hermanos ocupaban para dormir en la casa. Lo abrazó con más fuerza y profundizó el beso.

Dean terminó el beso con dificultad.

—Deberíamos cerrar la puerta primero —dijo Dean con las mejillas arreboladas.

—Ya la cerré y también puse a dormir a Bobby y a Sam.

—Fabuloso —Sonrió y trató de besarlo otra vez sin éxito—. Dean lo miró confundido.

Castiel le devolvió la mirada con seriedad.

—Antes que nada debes saber algo— le dijo.

—¡Ah!, Cas deja de tramitarme.

—¿Tramitarte? —Ahora el confundido era él.

—Sí, ya... —suspiró Dean—, dime qué pasa.

—Tengo dos almas en mi interior —soltó Cas sin más.

—¿Qué, cómo? —dijo con los ojos abiertos—, pensé que te deshiciste de todas las almas.

—Sí, pero estas se quedaron.

—¿Son leviatanes?

—No parecen serlo.

—¿Quiénes son?

—No lo sé, pero ahí están. Iré al Purgatorio en unos días y trataré de sacarlas otra vez.

—Eso es muy peligroso con Crowley en pie de guerra, ya es una gran suerte que salieras ileso una vez del Purgatorio, otra vez, sería tentar a la suerte.

—Dean, debo hacerlo.

—Espera ¿Me estás diciendo que no podemos... —Dean hizo un movimiento con las cejas—, tú ya sabes, si no sacas esas almas antes?

Ahora sí, que el asunto estaba complicado.

Castiel quedó en silencio y pensativo. Dean se estaba poniendo nervioso.

—Mira, no sabemos qué quieren esas almas. Si vas al Purgatorio y ellas no quieren salir, seguiremos con el problema y tú te habrás arriesgado por nada —arguyó Dean.

Castiel cerró los ojos en silencio como si se estuviera concentrando en algo.

—¿Cas? No desaparezcas. —El miedo se reflejó en su voz.

El ahora ángel abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente.

—No voy a desaparecer, Dean. Estaba tratando de hacer contacto con las almas, pero no pude. Lo que sí, pude hacer, fue desconectarlas. No sé por qué fue tan fácil, estaban bastante lejos como si huyeran de mí.

—¿En serio? Si huyen de ti, no creo que quieran que las dejes en el Purgatorio.

—Es factible.

Silencio.

—¿Desconectaste las almas? —preguntó Dean con sugerencia.

—Sí.

—¿Los dejaste sin internet?

Castiel hizo un movimiento pensativo antes de responder:

—Figurativamente sí, no pueden escucharnos, ni vernos, ni sentirnos.

—Mmmmmmh.

—¿Dean?

—Mmmmmmh.

—Dean.

—Creo que deberíamos aprovechar la situación.

—¿Cómo?

Dean se abalanzó con todo y lo besó. Metió su lengua impetuosa, desesperada. Dolieron los labios, pero no importó para nada. Se pegó al cuerpo deseado con mucho deseo, pues con tanto manoseo y expectación previa, ya estaba casi listo con ganas de más.

Castiel lo sintió duro por sobre la ropa, cosa que lo sorprendió gratamente. Decidió no posponerlo más, porque podría reventar la poca paciencia de su amado, paciencia que vio en el límite. Así que lo tomó en brazos y lo depositó en una rápida maniobra, en una de las camas gemelas. Vio la bella sonrisa reflejada en sus ojos, las manos volaron en caricias desesperadas. Era la primera vez de esa forma tan entregada. Por primera vez harían el amor, de la manera que siempre debió ser: completos, llenos de amor, desnudos ambos en cuerpo y alma, sin reparos ni ataduras, sin rencores ni malos entendidos, con perdón y cuenta nueva; haciéndole frente al futuro, juntos, siendo como son, valientes, virtuosos, defectuosos, de diferente especies; ángel y humano, ambos, en una relación sobrenatural, un amor sobrenatural.

Castiel besó su piel, pasando por sus pezones, uno primero, tomándolo con la punta de la lengua, jugueteando, rodeándolo, succionando y chupando. Su otra mano ocupada en el cuello, hombros, pecho, cintura, glúteos. Sentía las caricias por su espalda en el abrazo cálido, de brazos y piernas. Caricias en su pecho, entrepierna con todo el cuerpo ondulante, fogoso.

Acarició la entrepierna, subió y bajó por ese miembro maravilloso, poniéndolo bastante duro, tanto que el líquido pre-coital estaba escurriéndose por entre sus dedos. Tocó ese agujerito con las yemas, estimulando y acariciando más. Escuchó los deliciosos gemidos del otro y decidió entrar con uno de sus dedos hasta la coyuntura. Lo deslizó hacia arriba y hacia abajo, luego metió otro y un tercero para estimularlo más, para que gimiera más. Le gustaba escuchar esa voz, en especial cuando se ponía exigente, desesperado y articulaba con diferentes tonos su nombre, su diminutivo y su apodo cariñoso, pero ahora quería escuchar algo más de esa boca.

—Casss… —gemía—, te quiero…

—¿Solo me quieres? —preguntó con esa ingenuidad tan característica suya, mientras deslizaba su otra mano al trasero, a las nalgas, y las apretaba con un masaje exquisito.

—No, yo… ¡Ah!... —fue la respuesta.

Castiel sonrió con dulzura, escuchó otro gemido y retiró los dedos para colocarse entre las piernas. Entró con decisión mientras el cuerpo se arqueaba al recibirlo. Unos pequeños grititos de dolor acompañaron su gruñido al sentirlo tan tibio y acogedor. Llegó al fondo y un espasmo exquisito satisfizo su búsqueda de placer, mantuvo esa sensación por unos instantes hasta que ambos se acostumbraran a la invasión.

—Cas… Cas… Ahora ya… dale… dame…

Ahí estaba su humano exigente.

Ahora le toco gemir a él con las sensaciones. Se retiró y volvió a entrar en un movimiento que dobló la espalda del otro. Cuando el pecho bajó, él volvió a arremeter. El movimiento se hizo cada vez más rápido, siguiendo los deseos del cuerpo de Dean, quien lo movía a un ritmo delicioso. Aquel traserito golpeándose contra él hacía aumentar su deseo poderoso y las sensaciones delirantes del humano, traspasaban su cuerpo menos sensitivo. Él era un ángel, no sentía como los hombres, pero el contacto con su humano especial, podía hacerle sentir cosas nunca experimentadas, más que eso, lo hacía sentir vivo. Vibraba con cada toque de Dean, con cada gemido suyo, con cada mirada y con cada palabra salida de su boca. En este momento donde todo es tan etéreo y al mismo tiempo físico, se sentía completo, como nunca lo había estado.

—Te amo Dean. —Sella lo dicho con un beso.

Dean gime una y otra vez con los movimientos más erráticos, el beso se rompe y es reemplazo por un abrazo cerrado, apasionado y desesperado.

—Te… amo… Cas… Dios… esto es… mmmmh… —Muerde su cuello.

Enreda sus dedos en los cabellos de Cas y se siente mecer en su interior, hunde sus talones en la espalda baja del ángel. El calor lo sofoca y el punto en su interior, ya no es tal, pues explota en cada uno de sus rincones íntimos, aumentando su placer. Trata de aguantar su conexión con él, resistir ese contacto hasta el último momento, y resiste en cada una de las embestidas, pero se siente arrebatado en sus emociones. Dean no puede más, sus sentidos se nublan, su piel perlada de sudor se tensa y abre los ojos, la boca, y grita. Unas pequeñas lagrimitas se desplazan por sus ojos.

Castiel siente el apriete, el grito, al cuerpo y al alma. Gruñe y grita también antes de caer sobre Dean. Las respiraciones tratan de normalizarse, en especial, la de Dean. Cas aprovecha una bocanada para tomar los labios de su amado cazador.

—Hermoso… —dijo Castiel cuando soltó el beso.

—Mmmmh… ah, delicioso… —añadió Dean con una sonrisa perezosa.

Permanecieron abrazados, durante muchos minutos, mirándose en silencio, con las respiraciones tranquilizadas a cada momento. Dean enredándose más en el cuerpo de Castiel, no quería soltarlo, sino que sentir su calor. Su piel con la suya. Sonrió y recordó algo.

—¿Por qué elegiste esa armadura para vestirte de Cassy? —preguntó Dean de vuelta al tema que le daba tanta curiosidad.

—Es la forma como conciben ustedes a los ángeles.

—Los ángeles de la guarda llevan vestido.

Castiel desvía su mirada como pensando un segundo, luego lo vuelve a mirar confuso.

—No, no usan vestido —concluye Cas.

Dean comienza a reírse. Su querido ángel no ha cambiado tanto como pensaba, incluso después de ser Dios, todavía mantiene su hermosa inocencia.

—Un ángel con armadura es un ángel guerrero, ¿no?, ¿pensaste que un ángel guerrero era más acorde a nosotros? —pregunta Dean.

—Necesitaban un guerrero como tú, incluso uno más fuerte para protegerte mejor.

—Tú siempre has sido un guerrero. No necesitas vestirte con armadura para serlo —Se pone encima de él, su rostro sobre su rostro—. Eres mi Ángel de la Guarda, mi soldado, mi guerrero, eres mi héroe. Siempre has sido eso y mucho más para mí. Así que no tienes que ponerte esa armadura para serlo.

—Sabía que no te gustaba, pero no tanto. —Cas lo mira confundido.

—No tanto, solo un poco. Podría soportar verte algún día vestido otra vez así. —Dean lo besa con una sonrisa y aún en su boca, el beso se profundiza con lentitud.

Las caricias vuelven a aparecer y una segunda ronda de buen sexo angelical está en las puertas del deseo, pese al cansancio de la roda anterior. Dean vuelve a moverse y friccionar su vientre despertado por el apetito. Su entrepierna dio un respingo cuando ambas manos de Castiel se posicionaron en su trasero y apretaron firmemente. Besó su mentón para incorporarse y sentarse en las caderas de Cas, con las manos de este todavía masajeando sus glúteos.

—Te gusta mi trasero, ¿eh? —le dijo Dean—. Mmmmh…

—Por supuesto —fue la simple y obvia respuesta.

Siguió, moviéndose con sus manos agarradas de los antebrazos de su ángel, quien vio maravillado cómo cobraba vida propia esa entrepierna y se levantaba ante sus ojos. Dean soltó una mano y lo guió hasta su entrada para penetrarse él mismo, con cuidado al principio, después, sentarse de una vez.

Su espalda se arqueó con brusquedad al igual que la espalda de Cas. Aguantó el grito en la garganta que amenazaba con salir con estruendo, esperó un solo instante antes de comenzar a moverse con un vaivén muy erótico que empezó a sacar de quicio a su querido ángel. Le gustaba el control ejercido con el ritmo constante, podía acariciar, acariciarse y ser acariciado, masturbado.

Los gemidos volvieron a llenar la habitación. La cama volvió a golpear la pared con constancia. Los cuerpos volvieron a sudar, cayendo gotitas revoltosas por todos lados. El sexo entró y salió las veces que quiso, las veces deseadas e impulsadas. El calor volvió a nublar los sentidos con fuerza avasalladora. Cada vez más fuerte.

—Ah, sí…

—¡Dean!...

Otro golpe de carne, otro sentimiento en las almas, y vuelta la explosión y el orgasmo final. Ahora fue Dean quien cayó sobre un agitado Castiel. Cayó con una sonrisa, con un beso que dio en su boca y en su mejilla.

—Eso estuvo fabuloso.

—Para ti casi todo es fabuloso —refutó su ángel.

—No, esto estuvo fabuloso de lo fabuloso.

Castiel nunca reía, porque nunca tuvo razones para hacerlo, solo sonreía a veces. El humor de los humanos no lo comprendía del todo. Ni siquiera entendía bien lo que quiso decir Dean, pero le dio risa y rió con ganas.

Dean también rió, pero de felicidad al ver, por primera vez quizás, a su ángel reír con ganas.

Después de un rato de continuas miradas y caricias, Dean recordó algo.

—Bobby y Sam, ¿dónde están?, ¿todavía los tienes fuera de combate?

—Si te refieres a si están dormidos, todavía lo están.

—Iré a bañarme, ¿quieres bañarte? —preguntó Dean con segundas intenciones.

—No necesito bañarme, Dean. —Las segundas intenciones no fueron recibidas.

—Joder, Cas —dijo con un suspiro—. Okey, limpia el desastre. La habitación apesta a sexo y no quiero chistes maliciosos de Sam… No, todavía.

Castiel asintió con la cabeza mientras veía el maravilloso culito de Dean, moverse con sensualidad fuera de la habitación rumbo al baño.

Rato después, Sam supo que algo había pasado, pues despertó sentado en la silla del escritorio de Bobby, con Bobby sentado también al lado suyo, sin acordarse qué estaba haciendo o hablando. Confirmó sus sospechas cuando vio a Dean con el pelo mojado y tan feliz que parecía caminaba sobre nubes de colores.

Tomó nota para echarle la bronca a su hermano cuando se le pasara la cara de bobo —si es que se le pasaba— para entonces, pensaba tener alguna broma bien hecha como castigo por dormirlo sin su permiso.

Castiel trató otra vez de hacer contacto con las dos almas en su interior, pero sin resultado. Eso lo ponía nervioso de alguna forma, pero sentía tener el control sobre ellas así que no se sintió tan desvalido, después de todo, durante casi un año tuvo miles de almas dentro de él y pudo con ellas hasta cierto punto.

Dean parecía más preocupado por el ángel que él mismo. También estaba el asunto de Crowley y por qué no, el asunto del cielo, el cual Castiel no podía dejar de lado. Demasiados problemas que se avecinaban solo por querer estar juntos. Esperaba que el Cielo no conspirara otra vez contra ellos, porque ya sabía que el Infierno lo estaba haciendo, justo en aquel instante.

 **Fin capítulo 12**

Hola, ya estamos llegando al final de este fic. Solo quedan dos capítulos más.

Gracias por leer y un saludo especial a quienes dejan reviews ^_^


	13. La Venganza de Crowley

-13-

 **A Imagen y Semejanza**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Advertencia:** Spoiler temporada 8.

 **Capítulo 13: La Venganza de Crowley.**

Al día siguiente, Cas fue al cielo a ver cómo iban las cosas. Marchaban bien por el momento y él se sentía optimista, pese a las continuas réplicas de sus ex subordinados que lo querían con ellos, sino como su Dios, por lo menos como su regente. Trataba de decirles que no necesitaban un regente, ni rey, pero era como hablar con una muralla. Ellos querían un líder y aunque eso lo tuvieran en Hannah, era obvio que lo querían a él.

—Yo no soy un líder… —Y ahí iba de nuevo el discurso que entraba por un oído y salía por el otro.

Cansado, volvió donde pertenecía: junto a Dean Winchester, después de todo, era su Ángel de la Guarda.

—¿Cómo está el cielo? —preguntó su querido humano.

—Bien.

Ahí quedó la incursión a ese problema.

Próximo problema: Crowley.

Apareció dos días después, cuando volvieron al trabajo por unos mutantes come personas —según los periódicos—. Castiel iba sentado en los asientos traseros del Impala, donde Dean lo tenía bien observado desde el espejo retrovisor, sin que el otro se diera cuenta, por ir viendo el paisaje de la hermosa carretera entre los bosques.

—¿Alguien viene, siguiéndonos Dean? —dijo Sam a su lado con acento burlón.

—Nnn…no…

—Eso explica la baba. —Sam sonrió con ironía.

—¿Nos sigue alguien? —preguntó Cas, mirando por la ventana trasera.

—Esteee, creí que venía alguien, pero me equivoqué —explicó Dean, dándole una mirada asesina a su hermano.

—Quizás sea Crowley —dijo Cas, empequeñeciendo los ojos.

—Puede ser Cas, quizás debamos detenernos y echar un vistazo —seguía Sam picando, sumamente divertido.

—No lo creo. —Dean comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

—Registraré los alrededores, denme un minuto. —Castiel desapareció.

—¡Cas, no!

Pisó el freno tan fuerte, que Sam casi quedó pegado en el parabrisas.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Sam confundido.

Se giró y le hizo frente a su hermano con los ojos echando chispas.

—¡Cállate la boca! —chilló Dean.

Sam sonrió, pero al ver la mirada asesina, bajó la sonrisa y se la comió, o la aguantó todo lo que pudo, porque el rostro de Dean era un poema. Decidió mirar por la ventana mientras esperaban a Cas, el cual llegó unos segundos después.

—No hay peligro por los alrededores, salvo una serpiente que quiso morderme, porque pisé su cola.

—¿Te mordió? —preguntó preocupado Dean, volteando el rostro hacia el asiento trasero.

Las miradas de ambos se encontraron.

—No, no alcanzó —dijo Cas un poco avergonzado.

—Vamos, no le pasará nada si lo muerde una serpiente, ¿no es cierto, Cas? —dijo Sam un tanto suspicaz de equivocarse al respecto.

Dean pasó su vista desde su hermano a Cas otra vez.

—Sam tiene razón, no me pasará nada si me muerde o pica un animal venenoso —responde Cas.

—Ahí está. Bien, ¿podemos irnos ahora? —preguntó Sam.

Dean no muy convencido con toda la situación, ya que su hermanito podría seguir con la tortura, encendió el motor y continuó por la carretera, mirando de vez en cuando por el espejo retrovisor. Recordó que eso último fue lo que lo puso en esa situación tan embarazosa, así que trató de no mirar tanto, pero es que era Cas, su Cas, y le encantaba mirarlo y tenerlo tan cerca.

Unos kilómetros más adelante, Sam volvió a divertirse a costa suya. Al parecer, otro avistamiento de Crowley, y Dean no podía enojarse demasiado, porque era la venganza por ponerlo a dormir para tener sexo con Cas. Parecía un pago justo por los grandes beneficios logrados.

Sin embargo, todo este jueguecito tuvo sus consecuencias, porque así como en el cuento de Pedrito y el lobo, a Pedrito, o sea, a Sam, no le hicieron caso cuando gritó que venía el lobo, o sea, Crowley, y si no fuera por Castiel —quien no se leyó el cuento, o porque se creyó todos los avistamientos de Crowley—, ellos estarían en peores condiciones.

Resultó que "los mutantes come hombres" eran solo demonios enviados para capturarlos, matarlos o algo nada bueno. Después de; las investigaciones de rigor con el policía que vio a "los mutantes"; Castiel, buscando su identificación que no tenía; decidieron explorar el lugar del crimen. Sam y Dean entraron a la fábrica abandonada mientras el ángel se quedaba en el asiento trasero del Impala, vigilando.

Se suponía era un lugar vacío, pero resultó todo lo contrario. Estaba apestado de demonios con Crowley a la cabeza, el cual, Sam fue al primero en ver.

—¡Crowley! —gritó Sam y salió corriendo en busca de su hermano— ¡Es Crowley!

Dean escuchó los gritos de Sam, pero no le hizo caso a "Pedrito", en cambio, apareció Castiel frente a Sam y casi choca con él.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Cas— ¿Y Dean?

—Nos separamos. Está más adelante.

—Hola, chicos —dijo Crowley a sus espaldas.

Castiel tocó a Sam y se teletransportaron con Dean.

—Cas, qué ha… —comenzó Dean.

—Después Dean —interrumpió Sam—. Crowley viene con sus demo…

—Pero qué mal educados resultaron ustedes. —Apareció el Rey Demonio.

Estaban rodeados como por veinte demonios: era una trampa.

—¿Qué quieres Crowley? —preguntó un molesto Dean.

—Vamos, vamos, no sean tan agresivos. Solo vine en son de paz.

—¿Tú? ¿En son de paz? Maldito hijo…

—A cambio de qué —interrumpió Sam.

Y es que Dean odiaba a Crowley después de llevarse a su ángel al lado oscuro, quería triturarlo de los puros celos que le tenía. Todavía no se explicaba cómo pudo seducirlo de esa forma. Sam sabía que su hermano solo quería estrangular al demonio hasta que el otro sacara su endemoniada lengua y esta se le pusiera azul. Así que por eso interrumpió los improperios que los ponían en desventaja táctica.

—Dejaré que se vayan tranquilamente. Solo quiero estar a solas con Castiel. Necesito arreglar unos asuntos pen…

—¡Eso ni pensarlo, maldito bastardo! —exclamó Dean hirviendo de pura rabia.

Crowley empequeñeció los ojos y miró de lado.

—¿Qué pasa aquí?, ¿eh? —Miró a Dean, luego a Castiel—. No me digan… —Abrió los ojos con sorpresa—. Vaya, te felicito Dean, por fin pudiste seducirlo, aunque yo lo hice primero. —Sonrió con malicia.

—¡Hijo de perra! —gritó Dean y agarró el cuchillo mata demonio para abalanzarse sobre él, pero fue detenido del brazo.

—Dean —Castiel lo vio a los ojos—. Tranquilo. Él miente, no pasó nada.

—¡Ah!, cómo puedes decir eso querido. Si hasta nos comprometimos y teníamos fecha de la boda, ¿recuerdas? Fue para el día del eclipse, cómo olvidarlo, si me dejaste plantado en el altar —arrastró las últimas palabras con odio contenido.

—¿Qué tonterías estás diciendo? —preguntó Cas entre asqueado y confundido.

—Ya sabes, vengo a cobrarte la palabra.

Castiel empequeñeció los ojos como si tratara de sondear las malignas intenciones del demonio, aunque no había mucho que adivinar, sabiendo cómo terminó su conversación.

—Debí matarte —fue la conclusión de Castiel.

—Cierto, pero no lo hiciste. Ahora querido Cas, tengo toda una celda llena de aparatos con los cuales nos podremos divertir.

Dean miró de reojo a Sam y este también sacó su espada mata ángeles que servía también para matar demonios, estando listos para atacar.

—Es cierto que dejé de ser Dios, pero todavía soy muy poderoso Crowley. Ni siquiera yo mismo sé a qué nivel, ¿acaso crees que devolví todas las almas?

El demonio pareció turbado.

—Mientes. Eres un ángel.

—Lo soy, pero uno muy poderoso. Todavía tengo en mi poder las armas de Dios, ¿recuerdas el báculo de Moisés? —Levantó su mano derecha.

Con el gesto de la paz, juntó los dedos separados en el signo y apuntó los dos dedos, el índice y el medio hacia uno de los demonios súbditos. Este se deshizo en sangre, frente a los ojos de todos los presentes. Los demonios se pusieron nerviosos. Castiel bajó su mano.

—¿Ves? —Cas fijó su vista en el domonio.

—No me vengas con esa —dijo Crowley furioso—, yo también tengo trucos bajo la manga.

El demonio prendió el círculo de fuego sagrado, uno bastante grande donde quedaron los tres dentro. Dean trató de correr hacia la salida del círculo para apagarlo, pero el siguiente movimiento que hizo Crowley, fue mandarlos a volar y estamparlos en la pared a Sam y a él. Con la espalda pegada, sin poder moverse, los hermanos vieron cuando el demonio sacó una pistola negra puntiaguda y le apuntó a Cas.

Un sonido estruendoso se escuchó en todo el lugar y el corazón de Dean se detuvo, cuando vio a Castiel caer de rodillas.

—¡Cas! —gritó Dean— ¡Qué hiciste, maldito!, ¡te mataré! —amenazó al demonio.

Dean estaba entre aterrorizado y furioso una mezcla muy alterada.

—¿Te gusta? —Crowley muestra la pistola negra a Castiel—. Hice que mis hombres derritieran una de sus espadas y las hicieran balas, parece que funciona —dijo sonriendo—. Ahora, vendrás conmigo.

—¡No, no te lo llevarás! —Dean trataba de salir de la fuerza sobrenatural que lo tenía inmóvil.

—¡Ah!, Dean, ¿también quieres venir conmigo? ¿Qué tal si Sam también viene? Hay suficiente espacio en el infierno. Nos divertiremos mucho.

Los chicos se asustaron y los demonios se rieron.

—No lo creo —dijo Castiel.

Entonces, una luz blanca lo iluminó; era la misma luz que mostró cuando absorbió las millones de almas del Purgatorio. Se levantó del suelo con lentitud.

—No, imposible… —dijo Crowley estupefacto.

La bala salió de su costado y cayó al suelo haciendo un ruido metálico. Crowley volvió a apuntar el arma y disparar varias veces.

—¡Noooo! —gritó Dean.

Castiel movió la cabeza hacia el lado derecho y las balas se fueron en esa dirección hacia los demonios de ese lado, matando a tres al hilo. Luego, movió su mano y la pistola salió volando de las manos de Crowley.

—¡No puede ser! —exclamó Crowley impactado.

—Tienes razón, soy un ángel después de todo, un Ángel de la Guarda.

Las alas del ángel se proyectaron y su cuerpo comenzó a iluminarse. Sus ojos se pusieron como dos luceros azules y estiró su brazo con la palma hacia Crowley. La energía fue concentrándose en su palma mientras la luz se hacía más intensa. El círculo de fuego comenzó a fallar.

—¡Mierda! —gritó el demonio.

—¡Sam, cierra los ojos! —ordenó Dean a su hermano.

La luz se hizo tan intensa que explotó, rompiendo los vidrios en mal estado de la fábrica y proyectando la luz hasta las afueras. Los gritos de los demonios se oyeron como chillidos histéricos.

Sam y Dean cayeron sentados al suelo. Cuando abrieron los ojos, Castiel seguía en el círculo de fuego que ahora estaba casi deshecho y a su alrededor había tal devastación de demonios con los ojos quemados, que supieron al instante estaban destruidos por dentro. Dean tenía la boca abierta del asombro y su hermano lo secundaba.

—¿Cas?, ¿estás bien? —preguntó preocupado Dean, ya que el otro no le daba respuestas.

—Crowley escapó, mejor nos vamos enseguida —le respondió el ángel, tambaleándose en su puesto.

Dean logró sujetarlo para que no perdiera el equilibrio y cayera.

—Vámonos. Sam ve tú adelante, nosotros te seguimos —ordenó Dean con rapidez.

Sam recogió la pistola con la bala de Cas, tiradas en el piso. Caminaron lo más rápido que pudieron hasta el Impala.

—Conduce tú. —Le pasa las llaves a Sam.

Dean subió con Cas en la parte de atrás. Partieron a toda velocidad lejos de ahí hasta el motel. Tenían que recoger las cosas e irse de ese pueblo. Cas se veía mal herido y cansado, presionaba su herida de bala, la cual seguía sangrando.

—Estaré bien —dijo Cas.

—Shhh, guarda tus fuerzas, déjame ver. —Dean le retira la mano y revisa.

Toma un trozo de tela y la presiona contra la herida.

—Resiste, estarás bien —calmó Dean su propio corazón con tono preocupado.

La herida no se veía nada bien, aunque estaba recién hecha.

Cuando llegaron al motel. Dean se las dio de enfermero, atendiendo la herida de Cas. Puso una venda alrededor de su cintura y le ayudó a vestirse. Sam ya tenía todas las cosas en el Impala y estaban listos para irse de ese pueblo. Llamaron a Bobby para ponerlo al corriente y que estuviera preparado por si aparecían demonios.

Condujeron durante horas, solo la música del Impala los acompañaba. Castiel mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, no porque estuviera durmiendo, sino porque concentraba su poder para recuperarse. Dean lo sabía, por eso no lo molestó en todo el viaje hasta llegar a casa de Bobby, pero estaba preocupado pues la herida era profunda. No solo eso, era una herida hecha por una bala mata ángeles.

 **Fin capítulo 13**


	14. Castiel, Cas, Cassy y Cassie

-14-

 **A Imagen y Semejanza**

 **Por Ladygon**

 **Advertencia:** Lemon. Spoiler temporadas 6 y 8.

 **Capítulo 14: Castiel, Cas, Cassy y Cassie.**

Ya en casa de Bobby, Castiel no necesitó la ayuda de Dean para bajarse del auto. Dean respiró feliz, después de todo su hombre era un súper hombre, mejor que eso, un súper ángel. Feliz y orgulloso, caminó detrás de Cas y vio cómo se sentaba en el sofá con cuidado.

—¿Cómo está? —preguntó Bobby.

—Que lo diga él mismo, ¿Cómo estás? —volvió a preguntar Dean.

Castiel los miró a ambos y luego respondió:

—Estoy bien. Mi herida está sanando. Demora, porque fue profunda.

—El maldito casi te mata —escupe Dean.

—No quería matarme, Dean, quería torturarme.

—Hijo de perra, lo mataré primero.

—¿Y cómo escaparon? —preguntó Bobby.

Comenzaron a contarle todo lo ocurrido con detalles e incluso, Sam sacó el arma que usaron para herir a Cas. Bobby se vio muy interesado y analizó las balas.

—Así que estas cosas también matan demonios, interesante —dijo Bobby.

—Sí, y ángeles —agregó Sam.

—Mantengan esa cosa lejos de Cas —ladró Dean ya cabreado con la pistolita.

Bobby quitó la vista del arma para posarla en Dean, luego miró a Sam, quien se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, se hará como dices —Bobby se llevó el arma y salió de la habitación.

Castiel se levantó del sofá y comenzó a sacarse la venda.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Dean, tratando de detenerlo.

—Ya sanó, ¿ves? —Mostró su piel sana donde antes estuvo el agujero de bala.

Dean pasó su mano por la piel antes herida. Estaba muy suave como si nunca nadie la hubiera perforado.

—¡Ejem! —Sam comenzó a toser.

—¿Estás enfermo? —preguntó Dean, maliciosamente.

—Debe ser un resfriado —responde Sam con sonrisa burlona.

—Yo te curaré —dice Cas, llevando sus dos dedos a la frente de Sam.

Sam le hace el quite.

—No es nada Cas, con una limonada se me pasa. —Le sonríe con cariño.

—Ve a tomártela —dijo Dean, mandándolo a cambiar.

Sam sonrió burlón, su hermano era muy divertido cuando se ponía en ese plano y le gustaba tomarle el pelo. Decidió irse a tomar su limonada, aunque no la necesitaba, sería algo refrescante. Después, haría algunas preguntas sobre las almas, preguntas que Dean también tenía y fue lo primero que le preguntó cuando estuvieron solos.

—Usaste el poder de esas dos almas, ¿no? —preguntó Dean.

—Me dejaron que los usara —respondió Cas.

—¿Quiénes, las almas?

—Sí, son dos vampiros.

—¿Pudiste comunicarte al fin con ellos?

—Hice contacto, quieren quedarse conmigo y prestarme su poder.

—¿Y por qué no mejor las dejas en el Purgatorio?

—No quieren ir ahí. Uno de ellos está indeciso entre querer revivir o quedarse.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Leonor está tratando de convencerlo que no saca nada con…

—Wowowow, espera, espera, ¿Leonor?... ¿Hablas de esa Leonor? ¿La que mataste? —pregunta Dean sorprendido.

—Sí, esa, tu amiga vampiro, quien nos dio la ubicación de If. Ella es una de las dos almas.

—Wow… ¿Y quién es la otra alma?

—Es otro vampiro, su nombre es Benny, quería escapar del Purgatorio para venir a este mundo. Tienes asuntos pendientes aquí que quiere acabar.

—¿Cuáles asuntos?

—No sé, no me ha dicho.

—Así que Leonor quiere quedarse dentro tuyo y Benny, ¿así se llama?...

Cas asiente con la cabeza a modo de respuesta.

—… quiere venir a la Tierra a resolver asuntos pendientes —continúa Dean—. No creo que debamos confiar en el tal Benny, si fuera Leonor quien quisiera regresar, pero con el otro, no sabemos qué planea como tampoco el daño que causará cuando vuelva.

—Benny no se alimenta de humanos. Es igual a Leonor por eso se llevan bien —arguye Cas.

—¿Eso te dijo?, y tú le crees.

—No parece ser un mentiroso.

—Pero no te ha dicho cuál es su asunto pendiente.

—No.

—Entonces, no puedes confiar en él, es un monstruo.

—Leonor también lo es y confías en ella —refuta el, ahora, ángel.

—Leonor es Leonor, un monstruo amigable que conocemos. Al otro no lo conocemos.

—Dean.

—No sabemos qué hará.

—Dean.

—Por favor, Cas, hazme caso.

Castiel pareció pensarlo en una eterna mirada hacia su amado.

—Está bien, Dean, ¿qué hacemos entonces?

Dean pensó un momento.

—No me gusta que esos dos estén dentro de ti. Deberíamos deshacernos de ellos en el Purgatorio donde pertenecen, pero también es bueno que estén contigo para protección y llevarlas al Purgatorio no quiere decir que saldrán de ti. Dejarlas en la Tierra… Leonor podría ser, pero el otro, definitivamente, no…

—Puedo controlarlos —afirmó Cas.

—¿No te harán explotar o algo?

—No, Dean, puedo contenerlos hasta que sepamos qué hacer con ellos.

—Mmmmmh.

—Dean.

—Mmmmmh, ¿puedes bloquearlos o desconectarlos, o lo que hiciste el otro día?

—¿Te refieres a cuando dijiste eso de dejarlos sin internet?

Dean sonrió. Era la única referencia que había entendido perfecto, quizás, porque veía a Sam reclamar con el Wi-fi y la conexión de datos, o el plan, y si se cambiaba de uno al otro.

—Sí, puedo —dijo Cas con seguridad.

—Confío en ti, Cas. No me gusta que esas almas estén ahí, pero no puedo hacer nada por el momento, así que confiaré en ti.

—Dean.

Castiel lo tomó en brazos y lo besó con arrebato. Por lo menos este era un problema semi resuelto, pero faltaba otro mucho más importante que todos los demás:

—Quiero ver a Cassy —dijo Dean de repente, soltando el beso.

Castiel pestañeó varias veces y ladeó la cabeza hacia el lado.

—No entiendo.

—Que quiero ver a Cassy —insistió Dean.

—Pero si Cassy soy yo, no entiendo a lo que te refieres.

—¡Oh, vamos Cas! Tú sabes lo que quiero. —Lo mira con deseo malicioso.

El ángel abrió los ojos muy grandes.

—¿En serio?

—En serio.

—No podrás sacarme la armadura. —Lo miró con diversión.

—Mmmmmh —Dean se removió en su puesto, pero luego dio un saltito—. Vale la pena el sacrificio.

Castiel sonrió y se apartó de él. Luego se iluminó en su totalidad, con esa luz divina tan conocida. Le sorprendió ver que esta vez la luz no le lastimó la vista, aunque era un poco diferente al arma que solía usar el ángel.

Cuando la luz se esfumó, volvió el ángel de la armadura romana con hermosas alas blancas en su espalda.

—Hola Dean —dijo con su habitual saludo.

—¡Cassy! —Dean se lanzó a sus brazos, siendo atrapado al instante.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—¡Bésame! ¡Fóllame! Lo que quieras —respondió Dean entusiasmado.

—Primero te besaré, luego te follaré. En ese orden.

—Me gusta ¡Vamos!

Cassy lo teletransportó —ahora podía hacerlo— hasta un motel desconocido, lo llevó a la cama matrimonial donde le sacó la ropa entre besos candentes, cubriendo toda la piel del chico. Luego, lo volteó para ponerlo en cuatro, sacó de entre su ropa de la armadura su miembro erecto y se puso en la antesala de Dean. Presionó su punta, haciendo que los bordes de la entrada se estiraran. Dean pegó un quejido y abrió más las piernas, esperando una nueva presión. El ángel no esperó más y dio un empujón corto, que metió la mitad de su pene dentro, la espalda del otro se curvó al sentirlo, acompañada de un grito. Dean se relamió los labios y levantó más el trasero. Las manos de Cassy se pusieron, una en la espalda y la otra acarició los glúteos perfectos, pegando una palmada que enrojeció el exquisito traserito.

—¡Oh! Sí, Cassy…

—Abre más las piernas, ¿no quieres que entre?

—Oh, sí, sí. —Dean abrió más las piernas.

La mano de Cassy en el final de su espalda aplicó una ligera presión hacia atrás y este se deslizó hasta el tope. El ángel aplicó presión tres veces, como acomodándose en el interior. Dean tenía la boca en un pequeño beso estirado, pues le estaban tocando ese punto sensible en su interior.

-Ooooooh…. Oooooh… —decía Dean, mientras se acomodaban y sentía esas esferas presionadas en su trasero.

Podía estar así para siempre, sintiendo la longitud del pene invadiendo todo su cuerpo. Ese ligero acomodo y su respuesta, apretando con suavidad, a modo de feliz recibimiento. Le encantaba el sexo con Cassy y con Castiel, pero con los dos era algo diferente, porque con Cassy era más carnal y podía comportarse como una "perra", ya que ahora la verdadera perra era él, no Sam.

Cassy se retiró y Dean aguantó el aliento, porque sabía que la arremetida sería espectacular. Cuando volvió a entrar, soltó el aliento en un grito muy erótico. El ligero acomodo de nuevo, para una nueva arremetida.

—Aaaah, oooh… Cassy… ahí…

Apretó sus nalgas. Sintió su entrada palpitar.

—Quiero que te muevas tú. Vamos, fóllate —le dijo Cassy, aleteando.

—Ah, sí —respondió Dean al sonido de sus alas tras él y al ligero roce de plumas.

Dean tomó el ritmo. Se hizo para adelante primero para sacarlo y luego, para entrarlo, se hizo para atrás. El acomodo fue de ambos.

—¡Dios! —gimió Dean.

—No, solo soy un ángel.

—Ah, mi ángel.

—Sí, tu Ángel de la Guarda.

Dean sonrió y comenzó a follarse él mismo con un ritmo delicioso, pero cuando el ritmo se volvió más rápido y errático, Cassy tomó sus caderas y empezó a penetrarlo con fuerza, levantando sus rodillas de la cama. Los brazos de Dean colapsaron y terminó con el rostro pegado en la almohada, sujetándola, mientras era arremetido una y otra vez.

—¡Oh, sí!

No mordió la almohada, no tenía necesidad, porque a él le gustaba gritar, quejarse y gemir. Decirle a su amor cuánto lo necesitaba, lo deseaba, lo amaba y que lo follara duro. Quería sentir su carne y su líquido dentro de él. Una y otra vez.

El ángel tomó una de sus piernas y la pasó por enfrente de él, volteado a Dean, el cual quedó boca arriba con las piernas, acomodadas en los hombros de Cassy. Cassy siguió arremetiendo sin tocarle, ya que sabía que si tocaba al solitario y movedizo falo, Dean se vendría enseguida.

—Dean…

Cassy aumentó el ritmo y el rostro de Dean iba de un lado para el otro. El cuerpo perlado en sudor y los dedos de los pies abiertos. Dean trató de concentrarse para no venirse tan pronto y que lo follaran el mayor tiempo posible, pero no aguantó mucho, porque la visión de Cassy con sus hermosas alas extendidas, cogiéndolo, fue demasiado para él y un chorro fue expulsado hacia arriba con un grito a cabeza hacia atrás, mientras lo seguían follando, pues el ángel todavía no terminaba.

—¡Aaaaaaah, Cassss…!

El ángel siguió, aunque el otro ya había acabado. Dean estaba con una sonrisa somnolienta sintiendo su ano palpitar, su punto sensible estimulado al máximo, seguía dándole placer. Así siguió un rato con muchos "Ah, ah, ah" de Dean, hasta que sintió el líquido recorrer sus profundidades y mojar su punto. Fue un segundo orgasmo, porque Dean había recobrado un poco de su excitación, poniéndose algo duro y terminó de vaciarse, cuando sintió eso dentro de él.

Ni siquiera tuvieron que tocarlo por delante y eso le encantó.

Después de un rato, siguieron con las caricias hasta darse sexo oral. Cassy se sentó en la cama y Dean tuvo que arrodillarse. La tragó toda, lamió y chupó, al igual que más abajo, lo que pudo sacar del taparrabo, ya que no podía quitarle la armadura. Las cosas volvieron a calentarse, Dean esta vez se sentó sobre Cassy, dándole la espalda y el ángel lo inclinó con una de sus manos hacia adelante para penetrarlo más duro. Ahora lo masturbó y Dean se corrió al quinto movimiento de su mano.

Como el ángel todavía no terminaba, lo acostó boca abajo sobre la cama y se puso arriba de él sin tocarlo, salvo con su miembro pegado y mojado. Lo siguió follando con más calma hasta que también se corrió.

Dean sentía su entrada palpitar con intensidad y el semen escurriéndole por entre las piernas. Estaba llenito a rebosar de líquido angelical, pero faltaba algo más.

—Cas, Cas —dijo cansado.

—¿Qué pasa Dean? ¿Quieres a mi Señor?

—Sí, quiero a Cas.

—¿Solo lo quieres?

—Lo amo.

El ángel sonrió.

Entonces, lo dieron vuelta y Dean vio a Castiel, completamente, desnudo sobre él. Sin alas y sin armadura, solo su querido ángel de siempre, el cual vino hacia él y le dio un lago beso con un hermoso abrazo.

—Te amo, Dean —dijo con esa voz sexy que le encantaba.

Dean sintió su alma elevarse y solo entonces, estuvo satisfecho, realmente, satisfecho.

Problema resuelto por fin. Dean estaba completo, su lazo con Castiel estaba sanado y fortalecido.

Más problemas se generarían con el tiempo, como por ejemplo, cómo escapar de la vista de Sam y Bobby cuando quisieran estar solos, sin dejarlos sin protección frente al continuo peligro de los demonios. Escapar de ellos era fácil. Cada vez que querían estar juntos, Cas lo teletransportaba al bosque, a un motel, a una cabaña, a la montaña, a la playa o a donde quisieran estar. Pasaban unas horas y después volvían radiantes de felicidad.

Sin embargo, protegerlos era difícil. Cuando iban a los casos, Castiel iba con ellos, a veces visible, a veces invisible. Tomaban habitaciones en los moteles como siempre. Cas no dormía, así que se sentaba en la cama de Dean y velaba su sueño como buen Ángel de la Guarda, protegiendo a Sam también, pero Bobby quedaba desprotegido.

Cas seguía yendo al cielo tan seguido como podía. Sentía la responsabilidad de supervisarlos y hacerlos sentir que no estaban solos. Sería una lucha larga, pero los ángeles le tenían el respeto necesario, después de todo, era el ángel más fuerte de todos los que quedaban. Lo que no sabía Cas, era que los ángeles lo consideraban su líder, aunque el otro renegara de ello.

En cuanto a Crowey, no volvió a aparecer. Quizás estaba pensando en su próximo movimiento o tenía otros asuntos más importantes que batirse con un ángel "súper poderoso" que no era Dios, pero era lo más parecido que existía por el momento. Las almas en el interior de Castiel tenían mucha culpa de sus poderes, así como también, las armas de Dios, las cuales todavía estaban bajo su custodia. Otra cosa, es que no existía algún ser, que pudiera batirse con él, ya que los únicos dos que podrían estaban enjaulados en el infierno.

Con el tiempo, las almas prefirieron quedarse con Castiel, en especial Benny, quien se sintió vengado cuando Dean y los suyos encontraron a su ex nido de vampiros. Las criaturas no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad. Cuando Castiel mató a su padre vampiro, fue como si él mismo les hubiera puesto las manos encima y también pudo desilusionarse de su amada. Dean comenzó a confiar en el vampiro después de esto. Tuvo mucho valor al compartir información tan personal con ellos y al saber la historia de Benny, de la boca de esos vampiros tan rencoroso, supo que era una persona o monstruo amigable. Aun así, no quería a ninguno de los dos, es decir, a nadie dentro de su angelito. El único que debía estar dentro de su ángel era él mismo y nadie más.

Sí, estaba muy posesivo el chico. Por otro lado, estaba feliz de que solo fueran dos y no millones de almas dentro de él. Si no hubiera dejado las almas estaría con Dios y eso no sabía cómo mentalizarlo… mejor no pensar en eso y ver la forma de solucionar cosas que sí, podía visualizar, aunque la visualización también le daba dolor de cabeza.

Por el momento, lo mejor era disfrutarlo. Todo estaba bien y feliz. Por primera vez en su vida era completamente feliz. Tenía todo para enfrentar el maldito futuro, pues siendo una persona maldita, no le quedaba otra cosa que seguir peleando contra la maldición. Pero bendita maldición, si eso le había dado a Sam de hermano, a Bobby y John de padre, a Mary su madre y a Cas su amado. No concebía otra forma de verlo.

Y así todo era maravilloso…

…Hasta que llegó Baltazar.

—Soy el Ángel de la Guarda de Sam —dijo el muy sinvergüenza.

—¿Cómo? —pestañeó Dean un par de veces hasta que comprendió lo que dijo el ángel.

—¿En serio? —dijo Sam muy confundido.

—Creí que yo era el ángel guardián de los Winchester —refutó Castiel.

—En efecto, pero en el cielo llegaron a la conclusión, que tenías muchos problemas con Crowley queriendo vengarse de ti, así que me ofrecí voluntariamente, para ser tu apoyo, Cassie.

—¡Por Dios! —gimió Bobby

—Véanlo por el lado positivo, así Cassie tendrá más tiempo libre para ocuparse de los asuntos del cielo y, claro, también de ti, Dean. Es algo bueno, ¿no? —Parecía vendedor de propiedades.

—Por supuesto que no, ¡olvídalo! —Lo corrió Dean.

—Vamos, no seas tan susceptible. Eso es malo para el colón, ¿sabes?

—No puedes ofrecerte de voluntario, ¿qué pasó con tu protegido?, ¿lo abandonarás? —preguntó Castiel.

—No, para nada, ya tiene a mi reemplazo. El cielo estaba muy preocupado por ti Cassie, ellos te quieren mucho, o sea, nosotros te queremos mucho y al parecer necesitas ayuda, porque dejas a Sam muy solito cuando te vas a juguetear con Dean, y eso no es un comportamiento ejemplar para un Ángel de la Guarda.

Castiel y Dean se ruborizaron como un par de colegialas. Sam trató de ocultar su sonrisa y Bobby rodó los ojos.

—¡Grandioso! ¡Seré el mejor Ángel de la Guarda! Después de ti claro está —Balthazar señala a Castiel con un guiño sexy.

"¿Acaso el descarado le guiñó un ojo a mi ángel? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?" —pensó Dean.

—Esperen un momento —detuvo Sam—, nadie me ha preguntado si quiero un ángel propio.

—No lo quieres y no lo necesitas —dijo Dean muy seguro—. Castiel nos basta.

—Es cierto que me dejan muy solo cuando hacen sus cosas —dijo Sam con inocencia fingida—. Creo que no nos vendría mal, tener una ayuda extra.

—¡No se diga nada más! Mi querido Sammy, seré tu Ángel de la Guarda, con todo lo que eso conlleva —concluyó Balathazar con una sonrisa sugerente.

Sam quedó confundido.

—¡Cómo es eso de "conlleva"! —chilló Dean al punto del histerismo— ¡Y no le coquetees a Cas! —Se le tiró al ángel descarado para estrangularlo con sus propias manos.

Demoraron varias explicaciones, promesas y muchas cláusulas en el aire para tranquilizar a Dean de tamaña sorpresa. Cansado y al punto de las lágrimas, cayó sobre el sofá con un puchero de "dos metros". Encendió la televisión y trató de olvidar el trago amargo. Ya vería como deshacerse del molestoso ángel. Con lo feliz que estaba en su vida, venía ese estúpido "Liberace" a arruinarlo todo. Sintió el abrazo que rodeaba su hombro, un abrazo que lo atrajo hacia la persona que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Castiel dejó la cabeza de Dean posarse en su hombro y con suaves caricias en sus manos logró tranquilizarlo. Un beso en la frente con el golpeteo incesante en su corazón, le dijo que todo estaría bien, porque estaba unido con ese ser sobrenatural, que tocó su alma y se la robó.

 **Fin.-**

Aquí concluye este fic, espero les haya gustado. Gracias a quienes dejaron reviews y leyeron.


End file.
